I Walk With You
by NormanReedus
Summary: There was only one guy that I gave everything to,that was my husband.I left him because I caught him in bed with another girl;one who was supposed to be my best friend.After leaving the backwoods of King County,I found myself in a small town called Jenkins County, backwoods galore.I met up with some people,who instantly became my family.Out of the blue,the dead rose. Daryl D/OC
1. Chapter 1

The doorbell rang as the usual customer walked into the store. I smiled and greeted Mrs. Greenly. She gave me a hug.

"Hey Devi-Kayah, how are you today?" She asked. I smiled.

"I'm great, Mrs. Greenly. Thank you for asking, and how are you today?" I spoke. She sighed. Her husband just died from a bite he had received from another man.

"I'm still here. I miss Edgar so much." She spoke, eyes glinting slightly. I put my hand on her shoulder, rubbing it in comfort.

"I miss mine, as well Mrs. Greenly. Everything will get better in the process, I promise." I hugged her once more. She smiled, grabbing her medicine and turning away. Before she walked out, she waved back at me.

She walked out, and this guy from out of nowhere, bit her on her neck. I stood in shock, grabbing my hunter's knife, running to the door.

"Oh my god! Call the hospital!" I yelled out to my co-workers. I looked at saw this monster of a man eat away at Mrs. Greenly's body. Tears fled from my eyes, I opened the door, pushing the man off of her. I heard him groan out.

It was too much like the movies. He was a Zombie, a walker. I picked myself up, and shoved the knife in his eye, killing him instantly. I looked down at Mrs. Greenly, watching her come back to life. I kissed her forehead before I stuck the knife in her head, finally putting her to rest.

I ran back inside the pharmacy. Ed, the owner ran up to me. He grabbed me into his arms. I pushed away, running behind the counter, grabbing my bag. I ran to the medicine and started throwing everything I could think of.

"Everyone, go home and stay there! Don't open up for anyone, don't get scratched or bitten by these monsters. If you're gonna kill them, aim for the head. It's just like in the movies! GO, NOW!" I yelled, running out the building. I jumped into my black Z71, and tore off to my house. I grabbed my phone calling Mary.

"Hello?" She asked breathlessly.

"Mary, get your stuff packed. Call Catherine, Ryan and Derrick. Get clothes, the necessities, everything! Just get everything! I'm on the way home. Hurry! There has been a outbreak. Something bad is happening!" I yelled, hanging up.

I turned the radio on, hoping to hear something about what is happening.

[i]_"National Emergency; there is an outbreak. CDC has concluded that the dead are coming back to life. Everyone get into a safe and secure place. Don't get bitten or scratched, they are the causes of death… Die….come back."[/i]_the radio started going in and out. I groaned, pulling up to the house. I was surprised that everyone was there.

I ran inside, straight to my room. I grabbed everything. Every piece of clothing I owned, all the way down to tooth brush, soap, tooth paste, rags, towels, conditioner and shampoo. I grabbed my three rifles, my crossbow, my knives, my katana, my cell phone, my arrows, ammo, everything I could throw in the bed of the truck. The others followed suit, as I started off to King County.

Four hours later, I was back in my town. The roads were wrecked, needless to say; there were times were we had to push cars out the way. Dead flesh, rotten insides fled the air. It was awful.

"Where we going Devi-Kayah?" Derrick wondered. I sighed lighting a cigarette.

"King County. My home town. Even though my husband fucked me over, I need to check on him. I hope he's still alive. I know a place where we can go if the roads are too much." I spoke. He coughed, as I pulled into the ravine.

I parked the truck under the tree where Daryl and I always parked. I noticed there were other vehicles at the area, too. I got out the truck, crossbow in hand, and walked up to the buff guy with 'POLICE' on his hat.

"Any of you bit?" He questioned. I shook my head no.

"No sir, we stayed in the truck ever since we left. I'm Devi-Kayah." I spoke, holding a hand out. He looked down, than taking mine is his.

"I'm Shane, this is my group." He spoke. I nodded.

"Thank you for taking us in. We come for help and health, and we'll give as much as we can as well." I replied with a smile.

"Well, come and meet the rest of the group." He smiled. I nodded, following him as he lead me to the other.

"Guys, we have some new guests. This is Devi-Kayah. The others she's with are unloading her truck. None of which are bitten." He explained. The group nodded.

"This is Lori, and her son Carl." He started. They smiled and said hello.

"This is Carol, her daughter Sophia. Ed is somewhere around here." He spoke, I smiled, and in return gaining a smile from them.

"That is Miranda, her daughter Eliza, and her son Luis. Her husband is on a run back to Atlanta." He said, as I received a smile and wave from them.

"And that's, Amy and Dale. Amy's sister Andrea is on a run with Morales and others." He pointed to the young teen blonde girl and an older man.

"I'm Jim, nice to meet you, Devi-Kayah." Jim called out. I smiled.

"Nice to meet you all, like he said, I'm Devi-Kayah." I piped up. Everyone came to me with open arms, engulfing me in a hug.

"Devi-Kayah, I love your name." Little Sophia stated. I smiled.

"Thank you, Sophia. I love your name as well." I smiled. She looked over my back and saw my crossbow.

"Oh cool! You have a crossbow, too! Carl, look!" She exclaimed over to Carl. His eyes light up.

"Cool! Can you teach us how to use it?" He wondered, I looked at Lori and Carol and they nodded.

"Sure, how about let me get settled in, and you can do some night shooting." I smiled, winking at them. They nodded fast, running back to Lori and Carol.

"Thank you all for welcoming us. It's greatly appreciated!" I exclaimed, running back to the truck. I started getting our stuff out. The others had already sat our tents up.

There was a commotion ringing throughout the reserve. I looked up and saw a red Ford Mustang that its alarm was squeaking. I was alarmed. I held my crossbow as Shane started running to the car as it came to a halt.

"Turn it off!" Shane yelled.

"I don't know how!" The Korean guy yelled in reply, jumping out the car. I ran over, popped the hood, and snatched the battery cables off the battery. I closed my eyes and sighed, as a box truck pulled up.

"I hope them Walkers don't come now." I said as four others jumped out of the box truck. I could tell something was wrong. Another guy stepped out the box truck. I was in my own little world, but I was ripped out.

"Dad? …. DAD!" Carl exclaimed, running to the cop, Lori followed behind him. The 'Dad' dropped to his knees engulfing Carl in his arms, and tears falling from his eyes. A stray tear slipped off my cheek. I was once pregnant, but I ended up losing the baby.

"Carl, oh god. Lori!" Dad spoke, as Lori reached him. She hugged him tightly. The look on Shane's faced looked as if it were betrayed.

"Oh, you're new?" A blonde asked me. My guess it was Andrea. I smiled and nodded.

"I'm Devi-Kayah. Nice to meet you…?" I started.

"I'm Andrea. Nice meeting you, as well." She smiled, hugging me. I watched as 'Morales' walked over to his family. The black man and the black lady walked over to Amy and Andrea.

"I'm T-Dog. Nice to meet you, Devi-Kayah." He smiled over to me.

"Nice meeting you T-Dog." I smiled, waving to him.

"I'm Jacqui, welcome to the group." She smiled. I grinned.

"Nice meeting you, Jacqui." I replied back. I watched as the families got together, happy to be with one another. I was jealous. I laid my hand on my stomach, rubbing it in circles. I thought what it would've been like if the bullshit that happened, didn't.

That night they sat up a campfire. I excused myself, and sat off to myself. My group was already in the tents, doing their own thing. I sat in the back against my truck tire, with my crossbow in my hands. I could hear bits and pieces that were said. Something about Merle being a hazard and they didn't want his brother to find out.

My mind couldn't leave from Daryl and Merle. Out of all the people in the world, I cared for them two the most. They always kept me safe and protected. I sighed, as the tears fell from my eyes. I grabbed my necklace that had my wedding ring on it. I couldn't shake Daryl from my mind. We may have ended on bad terms, but we were still married, and I did still love him.

"Devi-Kayah, are you okay?" Amy wondered. I looked up at her and smiled sadly.

"Yeah, Amy. I'm okay." I said sadly.

"So, tell me about yourself?" She wondered. I nodded as Andrea walked over.

"I'm from King County. I was married to the love of my life. Well, I was married until I found him in bed with my so called best friend… God, I hope she died. That was mean, but oh well. She took my husband away from me. I still love him and think about him all the time." I started.

"Oh wow." Was only what Amy said.

"He was amazing. Him and his brother kept me safe and protected. I will always love him no matter what, even if he did fuck me over." I gritted out. Andrea put her arm around me.

"I just hope he's okay." I said with tears falling down my face. The girls hugged me, as Dale announced it was time to go to sleep. I said I'd take first watch. I walked to the RV and climbed on top, taking my seat in the folding chair.

Nothing through the night. I wasn't too surprised; Dale did say it was safe. As morning came, I climbed down off the RV, and walked to my tent as everyone was getting up. I laid down, for a couple of hours, but it only felt like minutes. What woke me up was a yelling commotion.

I jumped up and ran to the sounds. A voice I know so familiar yelled to the others, then threw a string of squirrels at Shane. Shane ran up and shoved him, but he drew his knife thrashing, trying to cut, who I found out was Rick. Shane came up behind him and had the man in a choke hold, Rick was trying to reason. I looked closer and it was Daryl.

Once again, I was lost in thought. Shane, let Daryl go as him and Rick talked amongst them. Daryl was crying. I walked to him as he yelled, "To hell with all yal! Just tell me where he is and I'll go get him." as he turned around; I slapped him as hard as I could.

"Listen, you dumbass redneck, you shut the fuck up and listen to what they're saying! You know how he can get! You're just so blinded!" I yelled, slapping him again.

"Devi-Kayah, no!" I heard being shouted. I laughed.

"This fine heartless, piece of shit, bastard is my husband." I said, as I stared into Daryl's eyes. I looked at everyone and they were shocked.

"What? He ain't gonna do anything to me, but cheat on me." I spoke, walking away. I went back in my tent, and cried. I cried my eyes out. I heard a light tap on my tent. I opened it and it was Daryl.

"Devi…" He started; I just put my hand up.

"Daryl, do you know how hard it was to catch you and her in bed? I gave my everything to you!" I yelled, crawling out the tent and trotting off, but only to be stopped by Daryl. He turned me around and I looked in his eyes.

"Do you know how hard it was to watch the only man I loved, fuck my so called best friend? Because I don't think you do, Daryl! I gave every fucking thing to you and what did I get in return? A fucking broken heart!" I beat his chest, in tears.

He grabbed my arms making me stop.

"You don't know how hard it was to watch you leave me!" He grunted.

"You fucking cheated on me, Daryl! Do you understand that, too? You fucking cheated on me!" I yelled in his chest.

"I hate you so much for it Daryl, but I still fucking love you! We were married for five fucking years! I lost the baby because of what I found in my bed! The same fucking night I was going to tell you the news you've wanted to hear!"

"You were pregnant?" He whispered. I looked at him, backing up slowly.

"Yes Daryl I was pregnant. But so much for that! You fucked up, not me." I gritted, turning away. Amy, the Korean Glenn, T-Dog and Andrea were standing there shocked. As tears fled my face, I dodged them.

"Tha fuck yal lookin' at?" He grunted out to the others. I made my way to the truck. I lit up a cigarette, inhaling the toxins. I sighed, looking over at Andrea and Amy. Amy bit her lip, and then started to come towards me. She gave me a sad smile.

"I'm sorry." She muttered. I furrowed my eyebrows exhaling the smoke. I shook my head.

"Not your fault, Amy." I reassured her. I showed her the sonogram I had for the baby. She smiled.

"I bet he or she would've been beautiful." She said, hugging me. Tears trickled down my face.

"Is Merle alive?" I asked, too worried about him, and worried for Daryl as well.

"I don't know." Was all she muttered. I nodded in her shoulder.

"Yal, come over here for a minute?" Rick yelled out to everyone. I slid out the truck, and Amy and I headed to the group. I bit my lip. Daryl was cleaning his bolts.

"Why would you risk your life for a douche bag like, Merle Dixon?" Shane asked Rick.

"Aye, choose your words more carefully." Daryl shot back.

"No I did, douchebag is what I meant." He called back to Daryl, before looking at Rick.

"Merle Dixon, that guy wouldn't give you a glass of water if you were dying of thirst." Shane finished.

"He would, for her." Daryl called, pointing to me. Shane looked at me, I nodded.

"What he would or wouldn't do, doesn't interest me. I can't let a man die of thirst, me; thirst and exposure. We left him like an animal caught in trap, that's no way for anything to die, let alone a human being." Rick spoke, turning away.

"So you and Daryl, that's your big plan?" Lori asked from the drying clothes. Rick turned to Glen.

"Oh, come on." Glen spoke, not really wanting to go on the run.

"You know the way. You've been there before, in and out, no problem; you said so yourself. It's not fair for me to ask, I know that. But I'd feel a lot better with you along" He started, "I know she would too." He said, pointing back at Lori.

"That's just great, now were gonna risk three men, huh?" Shane piped up.

"Four." T-Dog spoke.

"Whew, my day just gets better and better, don't it?" Daryl howled.

"Yeah, you see anybody else here stepping up to save your brothers cracker ass?" T-Dog shot back.

"Why you?" Daryl wondered, cleaning his bolts, looking to see if they were straight.

"You wouldn't even begin to understand, you don't even speak my language." T-Dog shot back.

"That's four." Dale added.

"It's not just four. Your putting every single one of us at risk, just know that Rick. I mean come on, you saw that walker. It was here, it was in camp. They're moving out of the city, they come back, we need every able body here; we need to protect camp." Shane tried to get through.

"It seems like what you need is more guns." Rick replied. I shook my head.

"Fuck this. There is no sense in this bull shit. My group can fight. I'm going with Rick. Merle is my brother in law still. He's protected me, and I'll protect him." I yelled over. Daryl got up and started walking to me.

I zoned out and caught what Lori said.

"To hell with guns, Shane is right. Merle Dixon, he's not worth one of your lives, even with guns thrown in." Lori piped up to Rick.

"You're right, he may not be worth it to yal, but he's my family. He may not be my blood, but he's always done right by me. I'm going." I called out.

"No you ain't!" Daryl exclaimed.

"Fuck you Daryl. You ain't got to watch out for me. I made it this far without you, I think I can manage a couple more days and hours, without you as well." I gritted, turning away. I walked back to my truck, got my crossbow, cigarettes, my rifle with a suppressor, the FN 5.7 Merle gave me with a silencer, and the hunting knife Daryl gave me.

I sighed, walking back to other. Amy wrapped her arms around me. I squeezed her tight, then letting go, as the box truck's horn sounded.

"Come on, let's go!" Daryl yelled. I rolled my eyes, running towards the truck. T-Dog helped me in the back of the truck. I sat against the plywood core of the box. I started going through my guns, making sure they were ready for fire.

The truck started up, and Daryl pulled the latch down. Glen started our journey, as we were on our way to the city. I bit my lip, admitting to myself that I was scared. Not only for Glen, T-Dog, Rick, myself and Daryl, I was more afraid for Merle. Merle didn't do too good under pressure with just by himself without his meds.

I looked at Daryl, he was wiping his eyes discreetly. T-Dog started to laugh.

"Devi-Kayah, you were really married to that jackass Dixon?" He asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah, I was. I loved him with all my heart, but only to be fucked over. 5 fucking years down the drain, right Daryl?" I seethed. He sighed, then hit the wall.

"Fuck, keep reminding me, why don't you? Yeah, I fucked up big time. I made a fucking mistake. All I ever fucking done was make a mistake. You were the best fucking thing that ever happened to me." Daryl yelled. I rolled my eyes, and snorted.

"If I was, then why in the fuck did you do it? If I wasn't enough, you could've just said. You couldn't have your cake and eat it all, Daryl. You tried for both, so I left." I retorted. He growled in frustration.

"He better be okay. It's my only word on the matter." Daryl shot to T-Dog.

"I told you, the geeks can't get at him. Only thing that's gonna get through that door is us." T-Dog replied calmly. I felt the truck come to a halt. I jumped up and waited for Daryl to unlatch the door. He jumped out and I followed suit, as T-Dog followed me.

I started running to get caught up with Rick and Glen, as did Daryl and T-Dog. We found ourselves in the building Merle was cuffed on the roof. It was an accessory store. We all stopped and saw a walker. Daryl crept over, closer to her. She hissed and grunted.

"Damn, you are one ugly skank." He spoke, raising the crossbow up. She hissed and he triggered the bolt. It went straight in her head. He walked to retrieve it. The adrenaline rushed through all of us as we made our way up the stairs to the only thing that barricaded us from the roof. T-Dog started to cut the chain.

As the chain broke free, Daryl kicked the door open and ran out, yelling Merle's name. I ran behind the others on the catwalk. I jumped off and got by Darly. Merle wasn't there. My eyes were flooded.

"No! NO! … NO!" Daryl yelled out, tears flooding his eyes. My lip quivered, I tried to control my tears. I wrapped my arms around Daryl, pulling him to me.

"NO! … NO!" He yelled out once more. I cried like no tomorrow. This broke my heart. My husband was falling apart, and there wasn't anything I could do. I looked over and saw a hand saw, next to his hand, and a bloody cuff that hung from the pipe.

I closed my eyes, feeling Daryl wrap his arms around me. The others were at loss for words. I couldn't believe it. Merle mutilated himself to get away. Daryl's breathing started to become more rapid. He tore away from me, hoisting his crossbow to T-Dog's head. Rick was quicker, he pulled the hammer on his gun and held it to Daryl's head.

"NO!" I yelled, in tears. It seemed like everything froze, I pulled my crossbow to Rick's head.

"I won't hesitate. I don't care if every walker in this city hears it." Rick spat. Daryl thought, for a second, and then dropped his crossbow. It seemed like minutes later, Rick dropped his gun, than I dropped mine.

"You got…you got a do-rag or something?" Daryl asked T-Dog. He nodded, giving him the rag. He went over and picked up Merle's hand, wrapping it in the rag. He got up, walking over to Glen and put the covered hand in his back-pack.

"He must've used a tourniquet. Maybe his belt… it would've been much more blood if he didn't." he spoke. I followed the trail absentmindedly. It went through another door. I hoisted my crossbow, going around the corner; Daryl in suit.

"Merle!" I called out.

"Merle, you in here?" Daryl sounded from behind me. We began walking down the stairs, into a kitchen type room. The smell of burned skin filled my nostrils.

"Had it in him enough to take out these two som-bitches… one handed." He said, getting his crossbow.

"Toughest asshole, I've ever met, my brother. Feed him a hammer, he'd crap out nails." Daryl finished. I snorted. It was true. Merle was a badass.

"Any man could pass out from blood loss. No matter how tough he is." Rick shot, walking forward, to the smell.

"Merle!" Daryl yelled out.

"Were not alone here. Remember?" Rick asked Daryl.

"Screw them, could be bleeding out, remember? Said so yourself." Daryl fired. I felt my stomach drop.

"What's that burning stuff?" Glen asked.

"Skin." Rick started.

"He cauterized the stomp." I spoke for Rick.

"Told ya he's tough. Ain't nobody can kill Merle, but Merle." Daryl said.

"Don't take down faith, he's lost a lot of blood." Rick reasoned.

"Yeah? It didn't stop him from busting out of this death trap." Daryl noted, looking at the broken window.

"He left the building?! Why the hell would he do that?" Glen asked. Once again, I went back to my own little world. I was pulled out by seeing Daryl and Rick face to face.

"Fucking stop! Let's just find my brother in law." I spat, walking out the kitchen, alone. I got to a point where I could see the truck, but I didn't see it.

"Merle, you bastard!" I yelled in frustration. He left us. I knew somehow he knew that knew someone would come back for him. That was expected. I ran back into the kitchen, Glen, T-Dog, Daryl and Rick were going over a plan.

"Truck's gone." I cried. Daryl got up and wrapped his arms around me.

"We'll figure something out, I promise." Daryl whispered. Not long after, they ran over the plan with me. I was ready for anything now.


	2. Chapter 2

_I just want to say thank you for the reviews! I am so in love with you ladies! You are all amazing! Merry Christmas! xo; NormanReedus._

* * *

The plan was on a go. I was to go with Glen and Daryl, Rick and T-Dog were go to alone. We climbed down the We got to the alley way, Glen was going to get the bag of guns. I got my crossbow ready, as did Daryl.

"You got some balls for a China-man." Daryl spoke, I laughed a little.

"I'm Korean." Glen retorted.

"Whatever." Daryl replied, as Glen ran to the streets to retrieve the bag of guns.

Daryl and I stood at the gate, watching Glen go. When he was in the clear, Daryl and I squatted down in front of the metal trash can. I saw Daryl in thought, I knew he was thinking about Merle. Hell, I was too. I heard footsteps, I jumped up, hoisting my crossbow, and nudged Daryl.

We stood up, coming to face with a young Mexican boy. He was scared, which in all reality I would've been too, from his point of view.

"Whoah, don't shoot me! What do you want?" He asked.

"Lookin' for my brother, he's hurt real bad, ya seen him?" Daryl wondered.

"Are you in there man!?" The Mexican boy screamed out.

"Shut up, you're gonna bring the geeks down on us, answer me!" Daryl spat. I circled around the Mexican.

"Answer me!" Daryl called.

"Are you in there man? Are you in there man?" He yelled once again. It didn't take but just a second til the butt of Daryl's crossbow met the boy's face, then putting the crossbow in his face.

"Devi, get to the trash can!" Daryl yelled, as he kneeled into the Mexican's face. Two guys ran in, as I got behind the trash can. One had a bat, and the other kicked Daryl.

"NO!" I yelled, getting up, and punching the biggest one in the face. I felt a strike against my back. This fucker with the bat was fixing to die! I grabbed his head, and threw it up against the wall. He dropped his bat, and I kneed his face. I threw him on the ground.

Glen caught my eye, as he ran in with the bag of guns. But it seemed that Glen only didn't catch my eye, he got the other two Mexicans as well.

"That's it! That's the bag, take it!" The one with the bat called out. They started leaving, and the guy with the bat hit me once again, and it dropped me on the ground.

The bigger Mexican, hit Glen in the face, knocking him on the ground, then started rummaging in the bag. The one with the bat started hitting him in the back, as he cried out in pain.

I saw Daryl trigger his bolt, sending it in the bigger Mexicans ass. The one with the bat, wrapped his arms around Glen, and dragging him out to the fence.

"Get him off me! Get him off me!" Glen called to Daryl, but he couldn't. I knew Daryl, and I knew he was afraid.

"Daryl! Devi! Help!" Glen called out. I couldn't even move. I watched as Daryl ran to the fence, as the Mexicans took Glen in the car, and road away.

"Come back here! You sum-bitch, you!" Daryl yelled. My eyes burned, at the thought of how Glen was vulnerable; especially when he was alone… just like Merle, and every other person in this world.

"Daryl, close the gate!" I breathed out.

I coughed, trying to catch my breath. Daryl closed the gate so the walkers couldn't get in. He saw me, I heard more footsteps coming down the alley way. I looked up and saw Rick and T-dog.

Daryl pushed the young Mexican boy against the wall. Rick got in front of Daryl, pushing him back. T-Dog kept his grip on the boy.

"I'm gonna kick your nuts up in your throat!" Daryl yelled to the boy.

"They took Glen! This little bastard and his little bastard homie's. I'm gonna stomp your ass!" Daryl yelled in rage to the boy.

"Guys, guys, were cut off!" T-Dog yelled over to us. I tried to get up by myself, but I couldn't. Daryl ran over to me, helping me up. I wiped my face, as he got me up.

"Ow, fuck!" I gritted, holding my ribs. Rick ran over to check on me.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" He wondered. I nodded, but really hurting in all reality. I felt Daryl put his lips to my head. Rick ran and got the guns.

"We gotta go now. Come on, let's go!" Daryl yelled over to Rick. Daryl held me, helping me run. He knew I was tough, he knew I still loved him. After all, I was a Dixon. We found ourselves where we first started. The same building, next to the kitchen were we found the skin, a turned over office.

T-Dog placed the young Mexican in the chair. Daryl sat me in the chair, checking my newly bruised ribs and back. I saw his lip quiver, his eyes went glossy.

"Don't." Was all I said to Daryl. I bit my lip with a tear running down my face.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, running his thumb across my face. I nodded, closing my eyes. I started coughing, as blood came out of my mouth. I shook my head coming to realization that I may have just punctured a lung or any major organ.

"Those men you were with, we need to know where they went." Rick said to the boy.

"I ain't telling you nothing." The boy shot back.

"Jesus man, what in the hell happened back there?" T-Dog wondered. Daryl tore away from me.

"Told you! This little turd and his douche bag friends came out of nowhere and jumped me." Daryl spat.

"Man, you the one jumped me puto. Screaming about trying to find his brother, like it's my damn fault." The boy said.

"They took Glen, could've taken Merle too!" Daryl seethed. Daryl started going to the boy, but for his luck, Rick stopped Daryl.

"Merle? What kind of hick name is that? I wouldn't even name my dog Merle." The boy retorted to Daryl. This made me mad as well.

"Daryl, no!" I yelled, getting up.

"Damnit, Daryl! Back off!" Rick spoke, preventing Daryl from kicking the boy. He walked to Glen's bag and took out Merle's severed hand.

"Ya wanna see what happened to the last guy that pissed me off?" Daryl asked, unwrapping the hand. He looked at me and I giggled, even though it hurt. He walked to the boy, he threw Merle's hand in the boys lap. He started screaming, getting out the chair, butting himself up against the wall. Daryl got in his face.

"Start with the feet this time." He gritted in his face. Rick got him and pulled him away. Daryl walked over to me.

"Maybe take us where they took our friend. All we want to do is talk to them, see if we could work something out." Rick reasoned. The boy agreed to take us to his friends.

Daryl helped me up, keeping his arm around me, supporting me while we walk. It didn't take long to get where we were going.

"Girl, you with him?" The boy asked.

"Hell yeah, she's with me. Why?" Daryl piped up. The boy laughed and shook his head.

"Can't believe a girl like her, goes for filth like you." The boy spat. I got enough of strength, to slap him.

"Listen here, you fucking wetback, and you listen good. He is my husband, we may be separated right now, but you're not gonna talk to him like that, and think that I'm not gonna care." I started, grabbing his shirt collar.

"He's a helluva lot more than what you'll ever be. Fucking follower you are, just as low as the fucking scum on my shoe. You say one more fucking word about him or Merle, and yes that is my family as well, and I will personally shove my arrow down your throat, then I will hang you from your intestines and let you become food for the walkers, ya got me?" I gritted, seeing red. He choked back a sob, nodding quickly.

Rick held me back, and T-Dog looked like he had seemed the best thing in his life. Daryl smirked, knocking the boy in the shoulder.

We finally met our destination. It seemed to be like an old school, old prison, or an old folk's home. The guys propped up against the wall. Daryl sat his crossbow down, and grabbed a gun. Rick rattled his buck shot.

"Sure you're up for this?" Rick asked T-Dog.

"Yeah." T-Dog nodded.

"Okay." Rick said loading his gun, as T-Dog grabbed the bag of guns, running off.

"One wrong move, ya getting an arrow in the ass, just so you know." Daryl told the boy.

"G's gonna take that arrow out my ass, and shove it yours, just so you know." The boy smarted off.

"G?" Rick wondered.

"Guillermo, he's the man here." The boy replied.

"Okay than," Rick said, readying his gun, "Let's go see Guillermo."

The boy got up with a kick in the ass from Daryl. We started walking. Daryl and I held out crossbows as the boy and Rick walked in front of us. We stopped at the doors. They opened, as Rick, Daryl and I were ready for fire.

A Mexican, more than likely the 'head man', walked out.

"You okay little man?" He asked the boy.

"They gonna cut of my feet, carnal." He cried. I rolled my eyes.

"Cops do that?" The guy asked.

"Not him, this redneck puto, here." The boy pointed at Daryl.

"Cut off dudes hand, man. He showed it to me." He was pathetic.

"Shut up!" Daryl gritted. The bigger Mexican, and the bat boy from before walked out with a gun.

"Aye, that puto right there. He shot me in the ass with an arrow man. Wassup homes, huh?" He said, point the gun at Daryl. I got in the crossfire.

"Yeah, sounds like you were really worried. Holed up in this piece of shit joint, not looking for your own. But we come here and it's like your 'Daddy of the Year'. Fuck that, G." I gritted. The guy got closer to me.

"I will kill you." He spoke. I laughed.

"You won't do shit, esse." I barked, rolling my eyes.

"Chill, chill, esse, chill. Chill." He told the bigger guy, shunning his gun away.

"Is it true? You wanted Miguelitos feet? It's pretty sick man." The head man said.

"We were hoping more for a calm discussion." Rick reasoned.

"The hillbilly jumps Felipe's little cousin, beats on him, threatens to cut off his feet. Felipe gets an arrow in the ass, and you want a calm discussion?" He asked.

"You fascinate me." The man called.

"Felipe and that other dick beat my girl!" Daryl howled.

"And if Felipe was really worried for Miguel, he would've taken him instead! We could've fucking killed him, but we didn't."

"Heat of the moment. Mistakes were made on both sides." Rick spoke.

"Who's that dude to you anyways? You don't look related." He retorted to Rick.

"He's one of our group, more or less. I'm sure you have a few like him in there." Rick stated. I bit my lip, I just wanted to punch the shit out of this guy.

"You got my brother in there?" Daryl asked.

"Sorry, fresh outta white boys," He spoke to Daryl. He looked at Rick, "But I got an Asian… interested?" He wondered.

"I have one of yours. You have one of mine. Sounds like an even trade." Rick stated.

"Don't sound even to me." Guillermo spoke.

"G, come on man." Miguel sighed.

"My people got attacked. Where's the compensation to their pain and suffering. More to the point," He paused, "Where's my bag of guns?" He wondered.

"Guns?" Rick asked.

"The bag Miguel saw in the street. The bag that Felipe and Jorge, were going back to get. That bag of guns." Guillermo recalled.

"You're mistaken." Rick piped up.

"I don't think so." Guillermo retorted.

"About it being yours. It's my bag of guns." Rick replied.

"Bag was in the street. Anybody could come around and say it was theirs. I'm supposed to take your word?" He asked.

"What's to stop my people from unloading on you right here and now, and I take what's mine." Guillermo said, as everyone hoisted their weapons. More came out from the shadows of the doors. Daryl and I were ready.

"You could do that," Rick started, then turned looking at T-Dog who was on top of the brick building. "Or not."

"Orle." Was all that Guillermo said. We all looked on the roof and saw two guys holding onto a taped mouth Glen.

"I see two options; you come back with Miguel and my bag of guns, everybody walks. You come back locked and loaded, we'll see which sides spills more blood." Guillermo spoke, looking back at T-Dog, before turning away.

Daryl and I closed in on the others, as they let the door close. We made our way back to the same place we were at before. The office. Rick laid the guns on the desk, unzipping the bag, taking the guns out.

"Guns are worth more than gold. Gold won't protect your family, or put food on the table." Daryl spoke pacing before Rick, as he sorted through the ammo of the guns. He stopped and looked at Rick in the eyes, "You willing to give that up for that kid?"

"If I knew we'd get Glen back, I might agree. But you think that vato across the way is just gonna hand him over?" T-Dog asked, gesturing towards the way.

"You calling G a liar?" Miguel accused.

"Are you a part of this? You wanna hold onto your teeth?" Daryl slapped him on the side of his head.

"Daryl, stop." I said, looking at him. He nodded, sitting on the desk.

"Miguel, let me ask you this." I started, as I wobbled over to him. I kneeled down in front of him.

"Why are you here? If Guillermo, Felipe or Jorge wanted you, don't you think you'd be there with them?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"Think about that, before you want to get smart with someone, understand? You're a fucking kid. You're bait for them. Open your fucking eyes, and pay attention. If they really wanted you, you'd be there instead of here with us." I spoke with hate, trying to make him realize.

"That's my girl." I heard Daryl mutter under his breath.

"Question is, do you trust that man's word?" T-Dog asked.

"No, question is," Daryl started, he looked at me, then back at Rick, "What you will to bet on him? Could be more than guns, could be your life. Glen worth that to you?" Daryl asked. He had a point.

"What life I have, I owe to him." Rick spoke. I started to speak, but he beat me to the punch.

"I was a nobody to Glenn, just an idiot stuck in a tank. He could've walked away, but he didn't. Neither will I." Rick explained. I nodded, I understood what he was saying.

"So you're gonna hand the guns over?" Daryl asked, turning back to Rick.

"I didn't say that. There's nothing keeping you three here. You should get out, head back to camp." Rick said, looking at us. I shook my head.

"And tell your family what?" T-Dog asked, rubbing his head, and sighing. Daryl gave a nod to Rick. I walked closer to Daryl. Rick handed me a gun, as he filed them out for Daryl and T-Dog. I made sure my guns were ready.

"Come on, this is nuts." Miguel said, getting up, Daryl pushed him back down.

"Just do like G says!" Miguel tried to persuade us, but none of us paid him any mind. We simply ignored him, loading the remaining guns. Everyone was ready.

Daryl put a cloth around Miguel's mouth, tying it behind his head, and binding his hands together. We began our walk back to where Guillermo and the others were. Rick, T-Dog, Daryl and I were ready. Locked and loaded.

"I see my guns, but they're not all in the bag." Guillermo said, looking closely at the bag that was slung over Rick's shoulder.

"That's because they're not yours. I thought I mentioned that?" Rick wondered. I bit my lip, walking next to Daryl.

"Let's just shoot these fools right now, esse. All right? Unload on their asses, esse." Felipe spat.

"I don't think you fully appreciate the gravity of the situation." Guillermo barked at Rick.

"No, I'm pretty clear," Rick spoke, taking his knife, cutting the binding of Miguel's hands, and pushing him over to Guillermo. "You have your man. I want mine."

"I'm gonna chop up your boy. I'm gonna feed him to my dogs. They're the evilest, nastiest man-eating bitches you ever saw. I picked them up from Satan at a yard sale." He paused and nobody moved. I laughed aloud, and he looked at me.

"Puto, you know you wetbacks love Chihuahuas. Shoot that line of shit up someone else's ass." I called, to Guillermo. Rick, T-Dog and Daryl all laughed. He growled, looking at Rick.

"I told you how it has to be." He continued, "Are you woefully deaf?"

"No, my hearings fine." Rick took a step closer to him, "You said come locked and loaded. Okay then, we're here." He called.

The sound of cocked guns sounded through the shop. Mine was focused on Jorge. Daryl's was on Felipe. A little old lady's voice came through the building.

"Felipe! Felipe. Come now!" An older lady showed through the tough guys.

"Abuela," Guillermo said, "go back with the others—now."

"Get that old lady out of the line of fire!" Daryl gritted. I put my arm on his, making him lower his crossbow.

"Abuela, listen to your mijo, okay?" Guillermo spoke to the old lady, "This is not the place for you right now."

"Mr. Gilbert is having trouble breathing." She continued, ignoring Felipe and Guillermo, "He needs his asthma stuff. Carlito didn't find it. He needs his medicine."

Guillermo looked at Rick and it seemed as if he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Rick lowered his weapon.

"Felipe, go take care of it, okay?" Guillermo ordered, "And take your grandmother with you."

"Abuela, ven conmigo, por favor." Felipe tried to guide his grandmother in the other direction but she had already noticed the Rick, T-Dog, Daryl, and I. She b-lined for Rick, not even listening to Felipe.

"Who are these men? And the girl?" she asked, "Don't you take him. Felipe's a good boy. He has his trouble but he pulls himself together. We need him here." She cried out.

"Ma'am, I'm not here to arrest your grandson." Rick said, lowering his gun.

"Then what do you want him for?" She asked, with a little glint in her eyes.

"He's," he paused, "helping us find a missing person. Fella named Glen." Rick spoke.

"The Asian boy?" She wondered. We, four, nodded.

"You've seen him?" I asked her. She nodded, taking my hand.

"He's with Mr. Gilbert." she said pulling me with her, "He is nice boy."

The hard ass Mexicans group moved out the way as we made our path. She led me by hand all the way to an infirmary. She took me to the cafeteria, where I saw Glen, standing beside the older black male, Mr. Gilbert, who was sitting in a chair, trying to catch his breath. My heart broke for the older man.

"What is this?" Rick asked as she let go of my hand. I took my place between T-Dog and Daryl.

"Asthma attack, can't catch his breath." Glen spoke, looking at us.

"We thought you were being eatin by dogs, man." T-Dog called over to Glen. We looked and there were three tiny chihuahua's in a bed. One started barking. I couldn't help but to laugh. I hid my face in Daryl's shoulder.

"Can I have a word with you?" Rick asked Guillermo, "You are the dumbest son of a bitch I've ever met." He barked, talking Guillermo alone, leaving us to ourselves.

I picked my head up, and belted out. I was right about the Chihuahua's.

"You were right, how did you know?" T-Dog asked, chuckling.

"Like I said, their wetbacks." I shrugged, taking notice of the establishment they had. Felipe and Jorge came over to us.

"Can we take a look at you?" Felipe asked. Daryl stepped in front of me.

"You're not touching my wife." He gritted in Felipe's face.

"Since where talking, esse; I need to check her bruises, that Jorge gave her." Felipe reasoned with Daryl. He grunted, as I walked around him, lifting my shirt.

"Come get me when we're leaving. I need to have a chat with him." I said to Daryl and T-Dog. Daryl didn't want to go, but I pushed him with T-Dog.

Felipe, Jorge and I went to another room that he had bandages, and an x-ray machine. I laid on the table, as he put the metal jacket over me. He took three different x-rays, and then helped me sit up. He lifted my shirt and started wrapping from under my breasts down to the bottom on my stomach.

The X-ray clicked, notifying it was ready to be looked at. He cleaned my cuts with alcohol and peroxide. He put some ointment on it and a band-aid.

"I didn't mean to hit you, ma'am. I promise." His strong Spanish accent trying to hide. I nodded.

"I didn't mean to bash your's and Jorge's face either. That's my husband yal went to first." I

said, nodding.

"He's got a fine one. Miguel told us what you said to him. Wetback's, huh?" Felipe laughed. I nodded.

"Yeah, maybe I went overboard." I smiled. They nodded.

"Just a tad." Jorge giggled. I shook my head, as we looked at my x-ray results. I had four broken ribs, none of which punctured anything. I wrapped my arms around them both, and hugged them.

Even though they were the ones to do this, they had the decency to doctor me up. I grabbed my crossbow, and slung it over my shoulder carefully. I walked out of the room, coming face to face with Daryl.

"Are you okay?" He wondered, hugging me. I nodded in his chest, looking up at him.

"I have four broken ribs. They bandaged me. They're good people Daryl, they mean well." I said, breaking away from him. I heard him follow behind me, as I met up with Rick, Glen, and T-Dog. I hugged Guillermo, as we said our goodbyes.

"Hey Hillbilly," Guillermo called out. Daryl stopped and turned to him.

"Take good care of her. She's a good one." He said, nodding over to me. I smiled, waving at everyone, before turning away. Daryl nodded, following in suit.

We began our walk, and what a walk it was. The smell of death filled the air, made me sick to my stomach. We passed hundreds of bodies going to our destination. For me, it was destination nowhere.

"Admit it; we only came back to Atlanta for the hat." Glen joked.

"Don't tell anybody." Rick joked in reply.

"You've given away half our guns and ammo." Daryl piped up.

"Not nearly half." Rick retarded.

"For what? A bunch of old farts could die momentarily, anyhow? Seriously how long you think they got?" Daryl replied.

"It's not the point Daryl!" I yelled.

"How long do any of us?" Rick left the question.

No one knew how to answer that. Sometimes the world can and will make you do some inevitable shit. Everyone came to a halt. I ran in the back of T-Dog. I bit my lip.

"Oh my god." Glen started.

"Where the hells our van?" Daryl asked.

"We left it right here! Who could've taken it?" Glen exclaimed.

"Merle." Rick seethed.

"If I remember correctly, back in the kitchen when I said 'The trucks gone!' is what I was talking about! Good god, yal. Fucking guys, I swear! Ain't good for shit these days." I spat, walking off, making a trail for us.

"He's gonna be taking some vengeance back to camp." Daryl said, then started following me.

I went back to my own little world. I pulled out a cigarette and lit it up. I wanted to go to my home. I wanted to be back in my bed. I didn't want to worry about some fucking dead bastard gnawing off at my legs or other body parts. I felt someone beside me. I looked over and it was Daryl.

"I think we need to talk." He muttered. I bit my lip and nodded.

"Yeah, sooner or later, I guess." I spoke, looking up at him. I gave him a cigarette and the lighter. He lit it up, handing the lighter back to me. Five minutes passed, and nothing from him.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"About what happened?" He wondered, taking a drag.

"Oh, are you gonna tell me why you fucked me over, Daryl?" I asked, biting my lip, feeling tear well up in my eyes.

"I know sorry ain't gonna make it better, but I am. Devi, I know I fucked up. I was fucked up." He said, taking a minute, then sighing.

"When I saw your face I knew what I did could never be forgiven. I sobered up, and quick. I knew I just fucked up the best thing I had going for me." He said, as tears ran down my cheeks. I knew he was on the verge of tears, as well. His voice became scratchy.

"I lost the one person I loved the most in the world. I prayed and prayed for one day that you'd come back. Yeah, I wished on better circumstances, but I'll take what I can get. I don't blame you for hating me. Hell, I hate myself." He said sniffling. I felt the metallic taste of blood fill my mouth. I bit in my lip too hard, on his confession.

"Daryl." I said stopping him. He looked at me.

"Just quit, please." I said, crying harder than before. He wrapped his arms around me, rubbing my back.

"I'm so sorry, Devi." He whispered against my ear. I nodded in his chest.

"It hurt so bad to see that, Daryl. I was faithful to you. I turned guys down because none would ever amount to what you were to me. No one would've been as greatest as you. I showed you that every day. Some days, you never talked to me. Some you shunned me away, because you were so busy." I cried, taking my head off his chest, looking at him.

"Why were you always busy?" I asked, not really wanting to know, but needing to know the answer.

"Because I knew you deserved better than what I treated you." He confessed. I closed my eyes and nodded, tearing away from him.

"You cheated on me before didn't you?" I gritted in anger. He shook his head no. Daryl never lied to me; so part of me believed him, but something made me doubt what his actions.

"Then what's the real reason to which of why you were always so busy?" I yelled in frustration.

"Because I thought I was going to lose you to some non-redneck! You're fucking beautiful! Why in this fucking world would you want someone like me, Devi? Why? Why would you want someone who didn't have a pot to piss in or a window to throw it out of? Explain to me, please!" He retorted, raising his voice.

"Why? The answer is because I fucking loved you Daryl! What didn't you get? I fucking married you, not on a fucking whim, either! I was fully in fucking love with you! I thought everything you did was the best thing ever! Everything until that night!" I yelled, wiping my eyes. The other caught up to us.

"When I saw you on that bitch of a best friend, moaning her name, I wanted to kill myself. Hell, I almost killed myself. I wanted to fucking die, Daryl! Me! The girl who's always been full of fucking life wanted to kill herself, because the guy she thought loved her, cheated on her with her so called best friend." I choked out. I was always a strong woman, but he was the only one who made me weak.

"I got off work early to tell you the news. The news that we were gonna have a baby. Something you wanted, Daryl! You wanted a baby. But you know what? The baby is better off in Heaven than this Hell we're in now!" I snapped.

"I said I was sorry, Devi." He cried out.

"Sometimes, sorry isn't good enough! What would you do if let's just say, Glen and I, fucked in our bed back at home? What would Daryl do? Huh? Run around like some fucking psychotic bastard, wanting blood? Is that what Daryl would do?" I asked in his face.

"I'd kill him." He spat.

"But, you'd leave me in the process, am I right?" I wondered, looking at him. He nodded slowly.

"Thought so, Daryl. I think we've said enough. But one more thing, if she's out there, dead or alive, I will kill her. I don't give a fuck if she's alive, when I get finished with her, she will be dead." I bit out. I turned away, walking as fast as I could.

"I want to know something Devi… why didn't you ever divorced me?" He shot at me. I chuckled.

"Because I still loved you. And I thought that maybe you'd have enough hair on your balls to find me, and try to make everything alright. But once again, I was wrong." I replied, catching my tears.

"I wanted to be the girl that the guy ran after and confessed his love for, but I guess that only happened in fairy tales, right Daryl?" I shrugged, wiping tears away from my face. I turned, continuing my path back to camp.

Ten minutes of silence passed and we were still in the pathways of the camp. I didn't see any new tracks, so I knew Merle was a no-show, it was almost dark, we had about 10 minutes until complete nightfall. I started sprinting up to dirt trail. As much as it hurt, I knew I couldn't slow down. We were almost there.

Screams sounded down the mountain. I looked back at the others, and picked my pace up a bit. I was scared. Why would they scream if something wasn't wrong? The pit of my stomach, dropped, as night came fast. We made it on it hill; there was blood everywhere. Walkers were everywhere. I ran over, grabbing the kids, Carol, and Lori, and Miranda, shoving them in the RV.

Amy was on the ground with Andrea hunched over her. I looked and saw some others that were like me and my ground, dead as well.

"Devi!" I heard my name being screamed. I looked over and Mary was being attacked. Tears fell from my face, as I ran over to her, putting a bolt in the walkers head.

"No!" I cried, holding her. I looked over and saw Catherine and Derrick, laying hand in hand.

"Please don't... please don't. Daryl! Ryan! Please someone!" I cried out for help.

"Tell Ryan I love him, Devi. I love you so much. You were my sister, and you will always be my sister." She sputtered out. I closed my eyes hard, and laid my head on her chest.

"Please don't go, Mary. I need you. I need you, Mary! Please don't!" I cried, feeling arms go around me; ones that was too familiar. I turned around burying my head in his chest. He rubbed my back, rocking me back and forth.

"Mary! No!" I hear Ryan yell out. He came to her side, holding her.

"Baby, please wake up… please wake up." He chanted over her, but she didn't.

"No! Mary! Baby, no! Please don't leave me!" He yelled, trying to wake her. I looked at Ryan, and he picked pulled the gun out of his holster, and looked at it. He leaned over and kissed Mary on the lips, putting the gun to her temple and pulling the trigger.

"No, no Ryan! No!" I cried out for him, as he toyed with it.

"I don't want to be here alone, Dev. I love you. You were the little sister I've always wanted. Daryl, don't fuck up this time. Goodbye Devi-Kayah, goodbye Daryl." He cried, putting the gun to his temple, pulling the trigger.

I turned my head as he dropped to the ground. For the second time in my life, I didn't know what to do.

"No! No! Daryl, no!" I cried, clenching his shirt. He held me tight, as I cried in his chest.

My best friends were dead. The four that had my back in anything were gone. I tore away from Daryl, picking up a bat that was lying on the ground. I ran up behind the walker, striking it in his head. He dropped, and all I could do was beat with the bat. I hit him more than ten times; making sure his brain was really mush. I looked at the others in the camp, and they looked at me with nothing but sympathy in their eyes.

I dropped on the ground between Catherine, Derrick, Mary and Ryan; letting all the tears I had come out. I was at loss for anything. My life was ruined. It's been ruined for a while, but this just adds to it. I heard Andrea crying. Amy was gone as well. She was a great friend, for the short time I knew her. She was never pushy, and she talked to me like I was an actual group member. I was going to miss her, a lot.

"God, please let their souls rest in peace. Please let them watch over us as we go through this, whatever this is. Please let them look after the baby, even Amy. You took the ones I were a big part of my life. Why not me? What is my purpose here? Please just keep them safe. Amen." I cried, to God and the Heavens.

_Why not me? What is my purpose here?_


	3. Chapter 3

_I would like to thank all the readers, followers, commenters, and the ones who favorited this story. Thank you for adding this story to your alerts! Its very appreciated! I love you all!_

* * *

I sat by the two couples, for what seemed like forever. I couldn't shake the thought that this was the last time I was going to see them again. My heart broke, as the sounds of raspy breathing. I looked over and Catherine's chest was slowly moving up and down. I bit my lip, as fresh hot tears fell down my cheeks.

She was reanimating, her slow breathing became quicker, as her hands moved slowly; just like a newborn baby.

"Catherine… I'm sorry I couldn't be here. Please forgive me. I'm so sorry." I cried, laying a hand on her head, running my fingers in her hair.

"Devi, watch out!" I heard yell from behind me. I shook my head.

"I know what I have to do. I know what I have to do." I chanted absentmindedly. The rocks on the ground, shuffled as I noticed a gun being held out close to my face. I looked up and it was Daryl.

"You have to do it, Dev." He spoke. I nodded, grabbing the gun.

"I love you Cat. I love you so much, you were my big sister. Please forgive me for not being here." I whispered to her, than kissing her forehead. She reached out to me, second guessing herself, it seemed, before pulling back. I closed my eyes, letting my tears fall on her face. I put the gun to her temple, and pulled the trigger.

No more raspy breathing, no more slow movements; I ended it. She was gone completely. I cried aloud, laying my head on her abdomen. I felt Daryl's hand on my back, rubbing it, making sure that I knew he was there for me.

"They're all gone, Daryl; the four people that had my back ever since I've met them. They became my family, and they're gone. Why couldn't I have been at both places at the same time? I could've kept them alive, Daryl. I could've saved them." I ranted in tears. He engulfed me in a hug, letting me cry once again in his chest.

"I could've been here, Daryl. I could've saved them; I could've kept them alive." I cried, soaking his dirty shirt in tears. He rocked us back and forth.

"You did what you could do, Dev. You did all you could do." He whispered. I nodded, wiping my face. I sighed, breaking from Daryl, getting up.

"Can I bury them?" I asked him. He looked up at me, nodding, his eyes connected with mine the whole time, as he hoisted himself up standing.

"Yeah, of course we can." He said. I watched him walk away, helping Morales move one of the campers. I walked to my truck, grabbing a cigarette. I lit it up and sat in the truck, staring at the four bodies of my best friends. They were just a shell of nothing.

I wanted to go home. I wanted for this, whatever this was to be over with. I wanted to wake up from this nightmare. I slid out the truck and gathered all of their things. I folded their clothes, sticking them in the backseat. I saw Daryl walk back over to me.

"Daryl you remember when we first met?" I wondered. He nodded, and smiled.

"How could I forget? You beat up a little boy that pushed me." He laughed. I nodded.

"Yeah, it was mean. I didn't like mean people back then." I shrugged. He nodded, and smiled.

"Do you remember a lot about us?" He questioned. I sighed, then spoke.

"Yeah, I remember everything about us. The times your pa beat you, the times Merle went to jail, the time your ma died; what made us stay together?" I asked.

"Love." He said simply. I looked at him, tears threatening my eyes.

"You think that's what it was?" I wondered. He bit his thumbnail and nodded.

"Yeah, I know that's what it was." He replied. I chuckled.

"So you fell out of love with me, is that what happened?" I asked, staring at the ground.

"Devi, you know I didn't. Hell, I still wear my wedding band!" He exclaimed.

"So what changed?" I questioned, receiving a shrug from him.

"Nothin'." He said simply.

"So we're separated for nothin'? I left King County for nothin'? Is that right?" I spat out at him. I grabbed the shovel and started walking away. I walked over to Glenn and T-Dog.

"Can yal help me dig two holes, that are big enough for two people to fit together?" I asked them. Both of them grabbed the shovels, and started to dig. They never asked me to dig. The sympathy was enough.

"I'm sorry about your friends, Devi-Kayah." T-Dog started. I looked at him and gave him a sad smile.

"Thank you T. I appreciate that." I replied. Glenn came over and pulled me into a hug.

"You deserve the best, Devi-Kayah. You don't deserve to have to do this." He said in my ear. I nodded.

"Thank you Glenn." I nodded to him. I walked back over to Mary, Ryan, Catherine, and Derrick. I laid four white sheets over their bodies. I started moving Mary by myself, but I couldn't. Daryl helped me with Mary and Catherine, and Glenn and T-Dog helped me with Ryan and Derrick. We laid the couples together in the graves. Everyone gathered for the lost ones burial. Daryl grabbed my hand, and wrapped his arm around me. Dale began singing, Amazing Grace, which made me cry. That song always got to me. Daryl kept me close, as the services for all ended.

"Why don't you go lay down, Dev?" Daryl asked me. I nodded, turning away, and walking back to my tent. I crawled in, laying in a fetal position, crying once again.

I thought about everything. I thought about what life would've been like if there was a cure. I thought about what life would've been like if I didn't leave King County, if I didn't leave Daryl; if Daryl didn't cheat on me. I thought about what it would've been like to have had the baby… I thought about everything. My eyes got heavy, as I slipped into a deep sleep.

_"Devi-Kayah, I got some news baby! I got a raise!" Daryl yelled happily, walking through the door. I smiled, running up to him and jumping in his arms._

_"That's amazing baby! See, I told you; you keep up the good work, you'll be rewarded!" I spoke, kissing him. He kissed me passionately._

_"You were right, baby. You are always right." He whispered, looking at me. I grabbed his face, pressing my lips to his, once more._

_"I love you Daryl." I whispered into the kiss, before deepening my mouth to his._

_He walked us to our bedroom, laying us on the bed. I undid his shirt, taking it off of him, and throwing it across the room. His hands roamed my body, gently squeezing. I moaned aloud, as he popped the buttons of my shirt off. He attacked my neck, down to the valley of my breasts, down to my naval. My hands went in his hair, pulling him to me. _

_His lips fell on mine. Our tongues danced together, seeming to fight for dominance, I let Daryl win. I loved when he dominated me. He brought my hands above my hand, holding them with his left hand. His right hand found its way to my bra, unclasping it, exposing my breasts, then down to the button of my jeans. His lips were on my nipples, tongue flicking it. _

_I arched my back in pleasure, my breath hitched in my throat. Absentmindedly he released my hands, forcing me to touch him. He moved my underwear off, grazing my clit with his teeth_

_"Oh Daryl." I moaned as his tongue danced on my clit, making my legs draw around his head. I felt him grin against me, as I came quickly._

_"Daryl, I need you." I whispered aloud. His head picked up, his eyes on mine. He nodded, crawling up to me. He unbuttoned his pants, unzipping them, then got rid of them. He was rock hard. He bent his head down, licking up to my neck. I wrapped my arms around him as he entered me._

_"Oh my god, yes!" I moaned, arching my back as he pumped in and out of me. I held him close; he wrapped his arms around me, holding me tightly against him. His lips found mine once again, tongue with mine. I wrapped my legs around his waist. We became one. This is how it was with Daryl, slow, passionate, love._

_He pulled me up, straddling his waist. I paced myself, on top of him. His lips studied my neck, making me moan every time he'd hit my spot. My head fell back, I felt him grab a hand full of hair, as he gently but my collar bone. My fingernails dug in his back, as he moaned._

_"God, Devi. Yeah baby." He moaned, in my neck. I forced us on the bed, as I rode him. His hands stayed on my hips, as mine stayed on his chest. I dipped down, licking his nipples up to his neck, then to his ear. _

_"Baby, I'm gonna cum." He grunted out. I nodded and piped a, "Me too."_

_He flipped us over, holding me closely once again. I clung on him like I never wanted him to leave; which in all, I really didn't. I always wanted him here with me. His pace quickened up, I felt myself coming to an end. His thumb danced on my clit. _

_"Oh baby! Daryl, Daryl!" I yelled out, coming with my orgasm. _

_"Devi, baby." He grunted out, coating the inside of my walls. He laid his sweaty head on my shoulder. I smiled, giving a chuckle._

_"Whatchu laughin at baby?" He wondered. _

_"You never cease to amaze me, Dar." I smiled, kissing him. He snuggled into me, keeping his head on my chest. I closed my eyes, falling asleep._

"Devi, you want something to eat?" Glenn asked, waking me out of my slumber. I yawned looking at him.

"No thanks, Glenn. I'm fine right now." I smiled, sleepily. He nodded, and left the tent. I rolled back over, falling asleep again.

_"Mrs. Dixon, you are perfectly healthy for the baby. The heart rate is 155, which is great. Everything is looking up for you. You are about a month and a half pregnant. Congratulations, ma'am." Dr. Brown smiled over to me. She gave me a hug, along with the sonogram. _

_"No heavy lifting, no stress, and take your vitamins!" She spoke, protocol. I nodded._

_"See you Dr. Brown. Thank you for the sonogram!" I smiled, walking out of her office. I paid, and then left for Bob's, my work. Merle finally showed up after my shift was over, which I worked for about 7 hours. He somehow got into a bender with his motorcycle and received a cut from it. I took him to the bathroom and started fixing him up._

_"Oh darlin', when you gonna get ole Merle hooked up with that best friend of yours?" Merle asked me. I giggled, shaking my head._

_"Merle, you gonna love her, or womanize her?" I asked, making a bandage for the cut over his eye. His eyes cut to me._

_"I'd love her, of course. Love watching her blow me." He winked. I rolled my eyes, laughing._

_"You are a Dixon, Merle. You are crazy, I'm glad you're my brother. I got to show you the sonogram I got today from the doctors. You're gonna be an uncle, Merle." I smiled, hugging him. _

_"I'm glad you caught Darlena's eye. You're good for him, girl. I get to be an uncle!" He exclaimed, I nodded and grinned._

_"Yes Merle, you get to be an uncle! Let's go home and tell Daryl!" I smiled, closing the store. Daryl was still at work, that's why he wasn't able to come meet me. I got in my truck, and started home. Merle followed right behind me. Ten minutes later, we arrived at the place Daryl and I shared. _

_The lights were on, his truck was there… but something wasn't adding up right. Unlocking the door to the house, Merle and I stepped in, and heard giggling and moaned. The pit of my stomach, burned. My hands became shaken, palms sweaty._

_Merle and I walked to the door. I opened it and walked in. I wished I didn't. I saw the most horrific and the most heartbreaking view I've ever seen in my life. My husband, the love of my life, Daryl was in bed with another girl, another girl who was supposed to be my best friend._

_I couldn't keep my eyes off of him, as he pounded roughly into her. Hot tears stung my eyes. I picked up the picture frame of our wedding, and threw it to the wall where their heads were, as he moaned her name._

_"Whoah, whoah, whoah!" Daryl yelled, jumping up. I saw red, I was beyond pissed. I was heartbroken to the fullest extent. _

_"I fucking hate you Daryl Dixon! You said you loved me- lie! You said I was your everything- lie!" I yelled, throwing more things at them. He ran to me, grabbing me, and forcing me to drop everything I had picked up._

_"Don't fucking touch me. You are not far from filth, you piece of shit. I hope you're happy. You made this bed, now you can fucking lay in it with her." I seethed, grabbing my suit case, stuffing what I could in three bags. _

_Amanda, my so called best friend, tried to say something to me. I pulled my gun on her._

_"I will fucking kill you, if you don't get your skank ass out of my fucking house." I gritted. She rolled her eyes._

_"You won't do shit." She laughed. I cocked the gun and pulled the trigger, shooting the chest of drawers right beside her. Her eyes widened as she ran out. I heard Merle outside, hollering at Daryl._

_"You fucked up big time Daryl!" Merle yelled, punching Daryl in the face. They both never noticed Amanda run by them, and down the drive way._

_Tears ran down my eyes. I was nothing but faithful to him, and he does this to me. What did I do wrong? I sat on the bed, looking down at the sonogram I held and cried. The baby was going to have a broken family; the mother, who loved the father, and the father, who couldn't keep it in his pants. All the 'I love you's', all the 'I miss you's' were nothing but a load of bullshit. I heard Daryl call my name, as he came back in the house._

_"What?" I asked, lifelessly. His face softened at the sight of my tears._

_"Devi, I'm sorry." He yelled. I put my hand up to stop him._

_"Are you sorry you done it, or are you sorry you got caught?" I wondered. _

_"Please don't leave me." He begged and pleaded, completely ignoring my question. I shook my head._

_"Just shut up! I came to tell you something that you've wanted to know. I came to tell you that we were gonna have a baby, but after tonight and thanks to you, you'll be a every other weekend father. Goodbye Daryl." I spoke in tears, as I pushed my way through him._

_"First time you've really disappointed me baby brother. You fucked up, big time. She was so excited to tell you, I went to the café because you have to work. Yeah, I wonder how much you'll get paid for that job." I heard Merle say. He turned, following after me._

_"Devi-Kayah, please! Don't leave me!" Daryl yelled. I chuckled in hatred._

_"You fucking cheated on me, Daryl! What did you think? Huh? Did you honestly think I was gonna fall to your feet, kiss your toes like nothing ever happened? Fuck that. You should know me better than that. Five years down the drain, Daryl. I hope it was worth it." I spoke, turning away, dropping a copy of the sonogram on the ground. _

_"Bye, darlin. Please be careful. You got your guns and knives?" Merle asked. I nodded, hugging him. I gave him a copy of the sonogram, as well. He kissed my forehead, letting me go. I got in the truck, and rode off._

_I looked in the rear view mirror, and saw Daryl drop to his knees. Fresh tears fled my face; this was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. I had to leave Daryl. From there, I started my new life._

I jolted up in a cold sweat, coming face to face with Daryl. My eyes were burning from the tears, I tried to catch my breath, but I couldn't. He shoved some water in my hands, making me drink some. After the cold liquid of water, hit my throat, I was refreshed.

"Wanna tell me what the hollering was about?" He asked me.

"Not really, Daryl, no." I said, looking away.

"Please?" He asked. I sighed.

"I had the nightmare again. You know the one where I caught you in bed with Amanda." I urged. He sighed loudly.

"I'm such a dick, I know. I'm so sorry, Devi. I know it won't change anything, but it's the truth." He muttered. I nodded.

"I know, I heard it before. More than once actually." I shot back. I saw tears fall from his eyes.

"I lost the one person I loved more than anything, Dev. You know I did. I hate myself every day for it." He spoke.

"I want you to be completely honest with me, Daryl. Were and are you sorry for getting caught, or sorry for actually doing it?" I wondered.

"Don't do this, Devi." He started. I shook my head.

"No, you wanna talk? It's under my circumstances, or you take a walk. You're choice! I want to fucking know the truth for once!" I growled. He looked dumfounded and speechless.

"I mean, really, you tell me you love me, and then you do that, you lied to me. You said I meant everything to you, then you do that, that was the second time you lied to me, Daryl." I spat, as tears fell from my face.

"When I told you I loved you, I fucking meant it! You know I did! When I told you that you were my everything, I fucking meant it!" He yelled, making me jump slightly.

"What happened that night, I still don't fully know about. What I do know is that I didn't do it for shits and giggles! I wasn't in my right mind! All I know is that I had to work late. I was drinking a Pepsi, I sat it down, and walked away to get a cigarette," He paused, wiping his eyes.

"When I came back, I took a swallow, and that's what I do remember. I don't even remember how I got home! I do know Amanda was there, because she wanted to get some money from her daddy." He finished. Now, I was stuck. I knew deep down, he never lied to me. I laid face down in my pillow, and cried.

"Devi, I can say sorry a thousand times. Watching you leave me was the hardest thing I've ever had to go through. I lost you, Devi. I broke that liddle girl I fell in love with, and I never meant any of it." He cried out, hanging his head. I sat up and pulled him into a hug.

"Daryl, when I left, I knew I couldn't do it. It scared to shitless to know that I was going to be alone forever. I knew I'd never love anybody else like I love you. I started having complications, then I lost the baby, the only thing I had left of you. It killed me, I was put on anti-depressants. The move I made was different, I thought about you every night. Hell, I still do. That night, completely broke me." I said in his shoulder. His arms went around me, squeezing me slightly.

"I know, and I regret what happened. I'm serious, I don't remember what happened after I took a swallow of that Pepsi. You know I've never lied to you before, Dev, and I'm not gonna start doin it now." He said, pulling away, looking at me.

"Did you ever think about me?" He wondered. I nodded.

"All the time, Daryl. Did you ever think about me?" I questioned. He nodded.

"Every second, every minute, every hour of every day." He spoke sincerely. I nodded and smiled.

"Devi, have you seen Daryl?" Glenn's voice sounded in my tent, but stopped when he say Daryl. He made a face like he knew Daryl was going to go off on him for interrupting.

"Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt. Food is ready if yal are ready to eat." He spoke, nodding his head to the outside. I nodded, and started to crawl out the tent.

I sighed, as I looked around, the smell of dead blood and flesh still swooned the air; it made me sick to my stomach. I took a seat by Andrea, who was still in a hole herself. I sighed, looking in the fire. I felt a hand on mine, I looked in the direction, and it was Andrea's. I smiled, gripping hers, running my thumb over the top of her hand.

"I'm sorry about your friends. I know how it is to have friends like are like family." She whispered. I smiled, pulling her into a hug.

"I'm sorry about Amy, Andrea. I wish I was here, I could've protected her and them. I felt like I dishonored everyone." I spoke softly in her hair. She rubbed my back.

"Amy thought a lot of you, for the time you were here. She took to you, and had no idea of how your past was. You do right by this camp, don't forget that." She hugged me tight. I nodded, wiping away the few tears from my eyes.

"Lets go talk." I smiled to her. She nodded, standing up with me. Daryl looked at us, and I held up a finger to him. He nodded, going back to eating his squirrel. Andrea and I walked over to my truck and sat in it. I lit a cigarette up, offering her one as well. She accepted, lighting one up herself.

"How did you and Daryl meet? It's like opposites attract, and they attract so well." She smiled. I chuckled.

"Him and I grew up together. We were attached to the hip. I was there when his dad beat him, when Merle got locked up, and when his mom died. He was there for me when my dad got killed in a car accident. He was there when my brother got killed in the accident. He was the best friend anyone could ever have." I said, taking a drag of my cigarette.

"He's like a dog?" She wondered. I laughed and shook my head.

"No, not like a dog. He listens really well to what you're saying, even though it doesn't seem like it. Daryl and I's relationship was one in itself. He and I had… have a mutual respect for one another. He worked, I worked, we both paid bills. If we had some money left over, we'd go do with it as we pleased." I explained. She nodded, exhaling the smoke.

"So what about Merle?" She wondered.

"Merle wasn't always a hard ass, Andrea, please believe me. My brother, Eric and him were best friends. He was with my brother when he got killed. Eric was drinking and driving, Merle got in the car with him, he too, was drinking. They weren't drunk, but they still shouldn't have gotten in the car." I started, my throat getting scratchy.

"My brother pulled out on the intersection of the town, he had the right away, and a 18-wheeler plowed into Eric's side, breaking his neck, and pushing him on Merle. It didn't kill Eric instantly, he did tell Merle for him and Daryl to take care of me, and to tell me he loved and was proud of me." I said, as a tear fell from my eye.

"Oh my god, Devi. I had no idea." Andrea started, but I stopped her.

"It's okay. Merle is very protective over me, before Eric died, and after Eric died, he was always there. You couldn't ask for anyone better than Merle, Andrea. He is amazing. He was so happy that I was pregnant, he beat the shit out of Daryl that night we found him." I smiled over to her.

"Merle sounds so human when it comes to you." She laughed. I nodded.

"I know Merle has his problems, but he's still a good guy, just like Daryl. They both come from a rough family. Their dad could give two shits about them, my dad was more there for them than their own. My dad loved them, despite of the troubles they went through." I said, flicking my cigarette on the ground.

"But what's the story behind Merle?" She questioned.

"Merle relied a lot on his dad. He saw him drink, which made him drink. He never wanted to become his father, he was and will always be more better than him. Before the accident with Eric, Merle never done drugs or anything. Him and Eric only drank, and that was at home. After the accident, Merle became depressed. He blamed himself for the death of Eric, but it wasn't his fault, and he knows that. He'd shut himself out from the world, and do anything he could get his hands on." I explained his situation.

"So in all, Merle is a good guy?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yes he is, and under pressure, he doesn't do so well. Merle will always be my brother. Even though he carry's the burden of being with my brother, watching him die, he still loves and will do anything for me. He always said that I done right by his Ma. She'd be proud of how Daryl turned out." I chuckled, which made her laugh.

"Devi-Kayah Dixon, I do believe you are alright, even with them crazies you horde with." She winked, than smiled.

"Mrs. Andrea, I believe you are as well. No matter what these lunatics say about you." I grinned, laughing at the end. She rolled her eyes, giving a laugh as well.

"Well, it seems that I have a new best friend." Andrea piped up. I nodded.

"Just one thing, Andrea… I know Dale may get on your nerves, but he means well. He reminds me of my daddy. He always worried about my well-being, even if I was two feet in front of him. Don't let this diseased universe get in the way of his love for you. Just remember, he's got years on both of us, he knows a lot more than we do as well." I said, lighting up another cigarette. She nodded.

"I know he means well, but some things just need to be left alone, Dev. He pushes." She started.

"I know he does, but he does it because he sees you as a daughter. You and Amy were all he had when this hit. Just slow things down, I promise it will all get better. Don't let what happen change who you are. Let it make you stronger. I know you're strong, Andrea." I smiled.

"Aye, Devi- girl you need to eat!" Daryl yelled out. Andrea and I laughed, sliding out the truck.

"You are being summoned." She teased. I stuck my tongue out at her, and wrapped an arm around her waist. She wrapped her arm around my neck. We walked back over to the group. I sat in my original spot, and began eating squirrel. I was in heaven!

"Oh god!" I moaned, eating another piece. T-Dog, Glenn, Shane, and Daryl were all wide-eyed. My eyes rolled in the back of my head.

"Holy shit, I've missed this so much!" I mumbled, eating more. I heard Carol and Lori laughing from behind me.

"Oh, sorry! I just.. Gah! This is so good!" I apologized, was better off with my foot in my mouth. I looked down and I ate the last piece. I drank some of the water I had in a bottle, and disposed my plate.

"Who ever cooked, that was some good cooking, and thank you for that meal." I smiled, over to Jacqui, Carol, and Lori.

"Anytime, Devi-Kayah." They said in unison. The night was falling quickly. The fire that Rick and Daryl made were enough to get warm by. Everyone gathered around the fire, Daryl to my left, Andrea to my right. We all shared our stories. Listening to Daryl open up and share stories about us made everything alright. He was becoming of this group. I smiled at the thought, than grabbed his hand. I grabbed Andrea's as well, as I started singing, Free Bird, by Lynryd Skynrd. Andrea started singing with me, then Daryl, T-Dog, Glenn, and Dale were singing along as well. After we stopped singing, Rick yawned and made a stand.

"Remember, we're out by first light tomorrow. Goodnight everyone." He spoke, taking Lori and Carl with him. Carol and Sophia went after them. I sighed, getting up and drinking one more sip of water.

"Goodnight everyone." I smiled, waving to them as I walked to my tent.

It was lonely, I admit, more-so because I knew that there wasn't a tent next to mine. My best friends weren't there with me anymore, but only in my heart. I knew Amy was with Andrea, regardless. I yawned, snuggling up in my covers, that seemed to have buried my body. I had extra blankets in here. I sparked my lighter, noticing the Indian print designs on the blankets. They were the Dixon's; mine and Daryl's.


	4. Chapter 4

_Once again, thank you for the followers, favoriters, commenters and readers! You are all amazing! I know this is a tad short..shorter than what I usually write, but it's been a busy day at work! Anyways, I hope you enjoy! I love you all!_

* * *

The sun never woke me up the following morning; it was the smell of burned rotting flesh that woke me. I yawned, sitting up, stretching, feeling my bones pop. I laid back on the blankets, savoring the warmth. I was looking forward to hearing the sounds of Mary singing in the mornings, but nothing ever came of it. I crawled out the tent, noticing I was the only one up.

I grabbed a change of clothes, shampoo, conditioner, a towel, my knife and gun, and began walking down to the quarry. I shed my clothes, walking into the warm water. I quickly washed off, as the sun rose. The Georgia sky was filled with light blue, a greenish color and yellow, it was beautiful.

I got out of the water quickly, drying off before anyone had a chance to see me, oh how I was wrong. Daryl was up as well, in a newly changed shirt. He whistled at me. I laughed and rolled my eyes, getting my fresh pants on. I hurriedly put my t-shirt on, and trotted close to him.

"Dev, we leave today. Jim is in the RV, he was bit. He said he wanted to talk to you." Daryl spoke, as I nodded, taking it all in. The walk back to camp was silent. I sighed as I saw Dale, Sophia, Carol and Jacqui step outside the Winnebago. I looked at Daryl, then walked off to the RV.

I heard Jim hacking and coughing, trying to catch his breath. I followed the sound, finding him at the end of the RV. I bit my lip, knocking on the wood cabinet. He motioned for me to come in. I nodded, taking the seat next to him.

"Devi, I'm sorry about your friends. I wish it was easier for you. Amy talked to me; she told me about your life, I hope you didn't mind." He started. I shook my head, showing him I didn't mind. He started coughing uncontrollably, and it broke my heart.

"Jim, do you need anything? Are you comfortable?" I questioned. He smiled.

"I'm fine Devi, I know what's to become of me. I just want to be with my family. I can be with them now." He sounded like he was in heaven.

"Your wife was very lucky to have you, Jim. You are a fine man, never forget that. I wish it wasn't this way for you. You didn't deserve to be bit by a walker; you deserved to live your life." I muttered.

"This way, I can be with my family, Dev, I'm happy about that. Please don't cry for me, or feel guilty. I know you wished you were here to stop what happened, but God didn't want you to." He said, grabbing my hand. I looked down, as tears fell from my eyes.

"He had you go on that run for a reason. You are a great woman, Devi-Kayah. Never forget that." Jim said, which made a tear run down my face.

"You are an angel Jim." I smiled, laying my hand on his cheek.

"You are, too, Devi. I know it hurts from before with Daryl, but don't give up on him. He means well." He smiled softly. I nodded, kissing his forehead.

"I think we're fixing to leave. I'll follow behind yal, Jim. I'll do everything I can to make it comfortable for you." I smiled, sadly, watching him nod to me. I turned away, walking back outside. The group was in a mixture between sitting, leaning on vehicles, and standing around listening to Shane and Rick. I walked over to Daryl, laying my hand on his back.

"Alright, everybody listen up," Shane started. "Those of you that have CB's, are gonna be on channel 40. Let's keep the chatter down, okay?" He paused.

"Now you gotta a problem, don't have a CB, can't get a signal, anything at all; you're gonna hit your horn one time, that'll stop the caravan." Shane piped. Daryl rubbed his eyes.

"Any questions?" He wondered, looking at everyone. I looked around, then back at Shane.

"We're uh… we're not going." Morales spoke up. I converted my eyes from Shane to Morales. There was a long pause. Everyone looked at one another.

"We have family in Birmingham; we want to be with our people." Miranda said, little Erica hid her face in her mother's side.

"Your own your own, you won't have anyone to watch your back." Shane reasoned.

"We'll take the chance. I got to do what's best for my family." Morales replied.

"You sure?" Rick asked.

"We talked about it… we're sure." Morales said.

"Alright, Shane" Rick said, squatting down to the bag of guns; that was on the ground. Shane followed suit with Rick. They plundered through the guns, picking out one for the Morales family.

"Box is half full." Rick said, as he placed the gun in Morales' hand. Daryl grunted turning away, making a circle.

"Thank you all, for everything." Miranda spoke, hugging everyone. I walked over, hugging the family. I walked back over to Daryl, he looked at me, biting his thumbnail.

"Are we going?" I wondered, looking up at him. He sighed, pulling me close. I closed my eyes, laying my head on his chest.

"Yeah, even though were separated, I'm gonna keep you safe." He said, kissing my head.

"We are still married, Daryl." I said, looking up at him. He smiled and nodded. I slipped away, walking towards my truck.

"Let's go, let's move out." Shane called out to everyone. I got in my truck, cranking it up. Dale, Glenn, Jacqui, and Jim were the first to go; followed by Rick, Lori, Carol and Sophia; then Shane; followed by T-Dog and Andrea, then Daryl, and I followed. Seeing the family go scared me, stepping out in this world scared me even more.

Tears fell down my face, wishing that there was some way I could've turned back time, some way, somehow. The ride to the interstate was lonely, and we weren't even half way to our destination. I hated riding by myself. The last time I had to ride alone, was when I packed up and moved to Jenkins County. I didn't have anyone… which scared me. Merle wasn't here to protect me from the bad, just like Daryl. I had to face it, I was alone.

The ride on the back road, the stretch to the interstate, was cut short. Daryl slammed on brakes, jumping out his truck. The RV was smoking; I figured the radiator hose was done. I put the truck in park, sliding out and walking closer to Dale.

"Devi, I know it may be a lot to ask, but do you think you could spare your radiator hose?" Dale asked. I walked to the hose and looked at it. Duct tape was a major part of the hose. I chuckled, turning to him.

"Of course. If it's necessary, you can siphon the gas out as well. I have a little under a full tank." I offered. He smiled.

"That's very generous of you, Devi. I appreciate that." He spoke. I smiled and nodded. Jacqui came out the RV quick.

"Yal, Jim… it's bad. I don't think he can take anymore." She cried out. I turned away, running to my truck. I popped the hood, taking the radiator hose off. I held it tightly as I jumped in the back of my truck, grabbing the gas jug that was half full. I jumped down, and ran back to Dale and the others. I sat the jug and hose on the ground.

I weaved through the group, stepping into the RV. I walked back to Jim, and sat beside him. He gave me a sad smile.

"Jim, I wish I was in your place." I said, holding his hand. He shook his head.

"No, Devi, never say that. Be happy for me. I can go home now. I can be with my wife and kids." He replied.

"You can't give up on your life, Devi-Kayah. You're strong, one of the strongest here. I know Dixon had a bit to do with that, but it's who you are." Jim smiled.

"Are you ready, Jim? Are you really and truly ready?" I asked, hoping he'd say no. He nodded.

"I am, Devi. My bones hurt, they feel like glass. It scares me that my death would result to a walker bite. I always imagined my wife and I dying together in bed, when we were old." He chuckled as best as he could.

"If you're ready, then you're ready. I love you Jim, and I will always remember you." I smiled, walking back outside. Daryl caught my eye, as I walked to the front of the RV.

The group stood around, talking amongst themselves, as I began to bind my radiator hose to the duct tape Dale had. I only caught some of what the conversation was about. It was about Jim's well-being, his belief and wants. Daryl walked beside me.

"Jim wants to stay here." Daryl spoke over my shoulder. My eyes began to water, I hated for anyone to go through this. I nodded, wiping my eyes. I felt Daryl's arms go around me, hugging me tightly. I cried in his chest. This apocalypse broke me, literally.

"I wish everything was different." I muttered in his chest. I felt him lay his head on mine.

"I do, too." He replied, as the RV door opened. Rick and Shane caught my eye, as they carried Jim out. I watched them walk up a little hill, sitting him under the tree. My lip quivered, as Daryl picked me up, following everyone who gathered around him. Everyone talked to Jim before I did.

The group panned out, into their own little worlds. Daryl and I were left. Tears fell quickly from my eyes down my face. Daryl rubbed my back, giving me a nudge. I nodded, and began climbing my way up to Jim, and sat beside him. I leaned my head on his shoulder, carefully not trying to put him in any more pain.

"So this is it?" I questioned. He felt him nod.

"It is, Devi-Kayah. It's the end of the road for me, but it's okay." He spoke, as I looked at him. He had a smile on his face.

"I'll never forget you Jim. You will be an angel with the baby, my brother, Amy, Derrick, Mary, Ryan and Catherine. I will love you always." I said, kissing his cheek. I closed my eyes, and started to pray.

"Dear God, please take Jim home carefully to be with his wife and kids. He's done right by the group, seen things we never looked for. Please keep him safe through this journey. In your name, and all that is Holy, Amen." I said, opening my eyes, looking at Jim, and smiled. I hoisted myself up, and began to walk down the slope.

"Hey Daryl, keep her safe. She's a good one." Jim called out to Daryl. I turned looking at Jim, and smiled.

"I will, Jim. She is a good one. Best thing I've ever seen." I heard Daryl reply. I smiled, walking to Dale. He wrapped his arms around me, and rubbed my back.

"He's in a better place, Devi. For that short amount of time, Jim thought a lot of you." Dale said in my ear. I nodded, reaching for Jacqui. She got up and hugged me tightly.

"I would never wish this on anyone. Jim, Amy, Derrick, Mary, Ryan, and Catherine didn't deserve this. They have their whole lives ahead of them." I cried in her shoulder.

"Baby doll, they're all in a better place than we are." She weeped. I nodded, kissing her cheek.

"You're right. I know I'm being selfish, but I wish they were still here." I said, wiping my fresh tears. She grabbed my face, smiling sadly.

"You're not being selfish, I wish the same." She smiled, through her tears.

"Dev, you ridin with me?" Daryl yelled out. I sighed.

"I'll see you shortly." She smiled. I nodded, turning away. Everyone was ready to head out. I walked slowly to Daryl, looking at Jim the whole time. His eyes were closed.

"You okay, baby?" Daryl wondered. I shook my head, walking into him. He wrapped his arms around me, rubbing my back.

"Everything will be alright, I promise. I'll keep you safe." He whispered. I looked up at him and kissed his chin. He smiled, letting me go, pulling me with him. We walked to my truck, getting my stuff out.

Ten minutes later we were finished. I grabbed my pocketbook, along with my Ipod and charger. I grabbed my cd's and the carton of cigarettes I had in the console. I opened the back doors, looking at the seats. The same seats my best friends were sitting on for four hours. Daryl pulled me out of my thoughts as he came back to the truck, standing behind me.

I turned my head looking at him. He gave me a sad smile, and grabbed my hand. He pulled me with him, to the old pick up, that I loved so much. I looked at the bike of Merle's and smiled. We were gonna get him back, regardless of who or what stood in our way.

I got in the passenger's side as he got in the drivers. My pocketbook separated us. I swallowed my pride, moving my pocketbook, and scooting beside him. He looked down and smiled at me. I smiled in return.

"Daryl, when you said you didn't remember anything about that night… I believe you." I said, looking to him.

"You do? Dev, you know I'd never lie to you. I would never do that." He admitted. I looked down at my hands and nodded. His hand reached mine, entwining his fingers with mine.

"You remember when I went to the doctor with her that day? For her insomnia?" I asked, looking at him. He nodded, and furrowed his eyebrows.

"What 'bout it?" He wondered.

"The doctor gave her Rohypnol, for it- it's a drug." I muttered, chuckling.

"Roofie, right?" He asked. I nodded, looking at him.

"You were roofied." I said, making a face. He laughed.

"Just like in the movie, huh?" He wondered. I nodded.

"Pretty much, Dar." I giggled, as he squeezed my hand.

"Well, I'm glad we got that shit cleared up." He spoke, after a few minutes of silence.

"I am, too." I smiled, leaning my head on his shoulder. I closed my eyes for a short second, then opened them.

"We're gonna find Merle, Dar. I promise we are. I know we are… we have to." I said, looking straight ahead of us.

"I know, baby. I know. You know how tough he is. He probably done killed half of the walkers in Georgia." He said with a small laugh. I nodded.

"I agree. He probably has." I laughed, sitting up, popping a Sawyer Brown cd in the cd player. I heard Daryl groan.

"Some things never change!" He exclaimed. I nodded and shrugged.

"Once again, I agree. Some things never do!" I winked, turning it to 'This Night Won't Last Forever'. I started singing aloud. He knew that this was one of my favorite songs.

"You can still sing." He smiled. I looked at him like he was psycho. I scoffed.

"Of course I can still sing! Are you crazy, Dixon?" I wondered, getting in his face, making a crazy face. He laughed, and swerved. I rolled my eyes, and started singing again. He waited until the song was over to turn the music down.

"Do you think we can ever go back to the way we were before?" He wondered. I bit my lip and sat back. This was a serious question; I was borderline ready to answer it.

"Honestly Daryl," I started. I brought my knees up to my chest, resting my feet on the dashboard. I laid my chin on my kneecaps, and then turned my face to him. The look on his face was worth one million dollars. He was hopeful.

"Daryl, I… I think that maybe one day we can get back to that point. I would like to try, I would. I really would, but I want to take it slow. You know I love you, I always have and I always will, no matter what." I said, looking at him. He smiled.

"Come here." He nodded over his way. I scooted closer to him.

"I can handle taking it slow. I'd do anything in this world for you. I'd wait for you until the end of time. I haven't been with any other girl since you, Merle can tell you. I promise you that." He said, kissing my head. I nodded, laying my head back on his shoulder.

"Is it too early to say I love you?" He wondered. I giggled, and shook my head.

"I love you Dev." He whispered. I looked up at him, and smiled. I laid a simple kiss on his lips.

"I love you, too Dar." I smiled, laying my head back on his shoulder. I closed my eyes, falling asleep. During my sleep, I dreamt about Mary, Derrick, Ryan, Catherine, Amy, Jim, Eric, Merle, and the rest of the group.

_The Dixon house on a Sunday afternoon were always a hit. The families that survived the Zombie Apocalypse were sitting at the picnic tables in our back yard, getting ready for the cookout. I was 8 months pregnant, way too pregnant for my own good. I loved the families that were all sharing a Sunday dinner with us. They had become our extended family._

_"Hey baby, you got the ham?" Daryl wondered, looking over at me from the grill. I smiled, placing the ham on the picnic table. He smiled, placing his arms around me, pulling me in a hug. He dropped a kiss on my lips. _

_"Aunt Devi, can we play on the tire swing?" Carl asked me. I nodded._

_"Of course you can, Carl. Yal just be careful, okay?" I said. He kissed my stomach and ran off. _

_"Oh Mr. Little Dixon, come here for a minute." I called to our seven year old son, Dean. He grinned walking over to me._

_"What is it mama?" He wondered, wrapping his arms around me. I ran my fingers through his hair and looked down at him._

_"I love you, buddy. Be careful over there, okay? Don't swing everyone to the moon." I winked at him. He laughed. Just the other day, Dean had got Daryl in the tire swing, and flipped him out. That was a sight to see. As that happened, our daughter, Erica thought that Daryl was hurt, and wouldn't quit crying until he got up off the ground ten minutes after the accident happened._

_"Okay, no pushing to the moon." He joked, poking Daryl in his stomach._

_"Boy, you best listen to yur ma. Imma have to beatcha for its over with." He said, tickling Dean. _

_"I love you mama. I love you daddy." Dean spoke, "I love you little sissy." He finished, kissing my stomach. _

_Sophia came over to me, laying her head on my bulging stomach. I smiled, running my fingers through her hair._

_"What is it sweetie?" I asked. She looked up at me, and shook her head._

_"Nothing, Aunt Devi. I love you, you know that right?" She asked. I nodded._

_"And I love you, too, sweetheart." I smiled, leaning down kissing her head._

_"I wish the boys would let me play with them." She said hoping I could persuade them to let her play._

_"Baby girl, go over there and tell them that I said to let you play with them." I smiled, popping her butt. She giggled and ran off. _

_I looked at Merle who had Erica on his shoulders. I smiled, thinking that she looked so much like Eric. We named her that for the sake of him. He said he was going to go crazy, if we didn't name one of our kids after him. So, Daryl and I both picked out Erica._

_"Mommy! Uncle Merle said he was going to let me touch the moon!" She exclaimed. I giggled, walking over to her. She leaned down and kissed me._

_"How's my sissy doing in your belly, mommy?" She wondered. I nodded._

_"She's good sweetheart." I smiled. _

_"Hey baby, come here for a second?" Daryl wondered. I nodded._

_"I'll be right back," I winked, then turning away, wobbling over to Daryl. I wrapped my arm around his waist. He wrapped his arm around my neck, kissing me once again._

_"What is it, Mr. Dixon?" I smiled, laying my head on his shoulder. The pork chops were looking amazing!_

_"I love you, so much Mrs. Dixon. I want you to myself right now." He huskily said above my ear. I bit my lip, closing my eyes._

_"You know I'm horny when I'm pregnant. That's the problem! You say stuff like that to me! It's not fair baby!" I yelled, pouting. He chuckled, kissing me in a long kiss._

_"Aye, aye, aye! Don't burn the food!" Shane called over to us. We broke apart, and laughed. Lori, Carol, Andrea, Amy, and Jacqui helped set the tables. _

_"Kids! Dinner time!" I yelled over to them. Dean and Carl both jumped out the swing, and hauled ass. Sophia took her time, she was my 'Miss Priss'. Everyone fixed their plates, and found their places at the tables. Daryl and I were always the last ones to fix our plates._

_"Time to say grace." I smiled over to everyone. Daryl wrapped his arms around me, as we bowed our heads._

_"Dear Father in Heaven, blessed be the food on the table and the hands that prepared it. Lord, I just want to thank you for the opportunity you have given us to be here today eating this before you. In your name we pray, Amen." _

_"Amen." Everyone said in unison, then started to dig in. I looked at my family, my one big happy family._

"Hey baby, wake up, we're here." I heard Daryl call from above. I pushed myself up, groaning. I wiped my eyes, looking around at the graveyard we were set in. I didn't have a good feeling about this, whatsoever.

We finally reached, the CDC: Destination Unknown.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you my loves for the follows, favorites, adding me to your alerts, & comments! For last chapter being shorter than the others, I hope this makes up for it! I love you all! NormanReedus._

* * *

I watched everyone step out of their vehicles. I grabbed my belongings, my bag and weapons, sliding out the truck. I stayed as close to Daryl as possible. The smell in the air, the stench of death and rotting flesh, was enough to turn a skunk away. It was enough to make Daryl cover his nose, which was a rare sight. This place is a graveyard, as I saw military personnel, citizens scattered through the way. I really didn't like the look of this place. What if it was a dead end?

We made our way, inching ourselves closer and closer to the CDC. My breath hitched in my throat as I thought about at one point in time, this place was booming. I knew that because my uncle worked here. He was housed in this facility, most of the workers were. They didn't just let anyone in.

I noticed that the metal door guards were down. I sighed, looking up at Daryl. He pulled me close to him, kissing my head.

"Everything will be alright, baby." He said. I nodded.

"I don't have a good feeling about this place." I said, watching Rick and Shane check the doors. Daryl turned his head.

"There's nobody here!" T-Dog exclaimed. Rick looked at him.

"Then why are these shutters down?" Rick asked.

"Walkers!" Daryl called out, hoisting his crossbow up for a kill. One shot, and the bolt flew into, what used to be, military man. Sophia cried out in terror, I felt bad for the little girl.

"Look what we got!" Daryl yelled in fury. I tried to stop him, but I couldn't.

"He made a call!" Dale yelled.

"It was the wrong damn call!" Daryl retorted with hatred seeping off his voice. Shane pushed him back, and that pissed me off, terribly.

"Shut up, you hear me? Shut up! Shut up!" Shane yelled in Daryl's face. I reached out and slapped him.

"Don't you fucking push him!" I gritted. He rolled his eyes.

"Rick this is a dead end!" Shane said walking back to Rick.

"Where we gonna go?" Carol cried out.

"Do you hear me? - No blind!" Shane said to Rick, pointing in his face.

"Shane's right, we can't be this close to the city after dark!" Lori called out.

"Fort Benning, Rick, is still an option." Shane spoke up.

"On what? No food, no fuel, its one hundred miles!" Andrea retorted.

"One hundred twenty five, I checked the map." Glenn recalled.

"Forget Fort Benning! We need answers tonight, now!" Lori yelled.

"We'll think of something!" Rick said to Lori.

"Think?" Lori said, as Shane took her away, heading for the vehicles.

I looked at Daryl, and bit my lip. He grabbed my hand, squeezing tightly.

"Come on, everyone back to there cars! Let's go!" Shane yelled, grabbing everyone together.

"The camera, it moved!" Rick shouted, "It moved!"

"Rick come on. We have to go! This place is dead! Okay? Its dead!" Shane tried to pull him, but he broke away and ran back to the door.

"Rick, there's nobody here!" Carol yelled.

"I know you're in there! I know you can hear me! Please! We're desperate!" Rick started. Tears filled my face, as I hid in Daryl's chest.

"Please help us! We have women, children! No food, hardly any gas left, with nowhere else to go!" Rick cried out to the camera.

"Please!" Shane ran up to him and grabbed him, pulling him back.

"You're killing us! You're killing us!" Rick yelled, as he was being taken away. I looked around and all of our yelling woke more walkers. He broke away from Shane, and then the unthinkable happened, the door opened, with the brightest light shining.

For minutes, it seemed like we were frozen in time. We all started walking towards the entrance. Daryl and I kept the back.

"Watch the back!" Shane yelled, as we made our way in the CDC.

"Hello?" Rick called out.

"Close those doors, watch out for walkers!" Dale yelled to everyone.

We heard a gun cock, it was ready. We drew our weapons, and say a man holding a military gun, steadily walking toward us. I bumped into Daryl.

"Anybody infected?" He asked us.

"One of our group was- he didn't make it." Rick said to the man.

"'Why are you here, what do you want?" The man wondered.

"A chance." Rick replied.

"That's asking an awful lot these days." The man said , looking at us.

"I know." Rick stated. Once again, silence stood in the air.

"You all submit a blood test, that's the price of admission." He said to us. I nodded.

"We can do that." Rick reasoned. The guy dropped his gun.

"You got stuff to bring in, do it now. One this door is closed, it stays closed." He said it us.

"I'll be right back." Daryl whispered. I nodded, as him, Glenn, Rick and Shane ran back into the diseased fest walkways of Atlanta. It wasn't just but minutes, I was by myself; Daryl showed back up. I smiled.

"Vi, seal the main entrance. Kill the power up here." The man went to the card pad, speaking in it, and sliding the card. Rick walked over to him.

"Rick Grimes." He said to the man.

"Dr. Edwin Jenner." He replied.

"This way everyone." Dr. Jenner spoke to us, leading us to an elevator. Everyone piled in. Daryl was in the corner, holding me in front of him.

"Doctors always go around packing heat, like that?" He asked Dr. Jenner. I elbowed him in the stomach.

"Oh, there were plenty left lying around, I familiarized myself." Jenner said, looking at us.

"But you look harmless enough," He started, and then looked at Carl. "Except you, I'd have to keep my eye on you." He smiled. I giggled, as the elevator came to a stop.

Everyone filed out, following Jenner down the long hallway. Daryl and I stayed in the back, looking through the rooms as we passed. It was a nice place, but it was always that saying 'too good to be true' that floated around.

"Are we underground?" Carol asked. Jenner turned and looked at her.

"Are you claustrophobic?" Jenner asked.

"A little." She replied.

"Try not to think about it." He brushed off.

"Daryl, I don't like this." I whispered. He rubbed my arm.

"Don't worry baby." He whispered in reply. I nodded, trotting along.

"Vi! Bring up the lights in the big room." Jenner called out. The light shown up quickly in the room. He paused, standing on the metal cat walk and looked at us.

"Welcome to Zone 5." He said, walking to the circle of computers.

"Where is everybody? Where are the doctors, the staff?" Rick asked walking closer to the circle.

"I'm it. It's just me here." Jenner said shrugging. I looked up at Daryl and shook my head.

"What about the person you were speaking with?" Lori asked, pausing. "Vi?"

"Vi," Jenner called out. "Say hello to our guests, tell them welcome."

"Hello guests, welcome." Vi replied.

"I'm all that's left," Jenner paused. " I'm sorry." He turned away.

"It's time for the blood tests." Jenner said, bringing us to a classroom. Everyone waited to get theirs done. I started shaking.

"Calm down, baby." Daryl said, rubbing my back. I nodded.

"Ma'am, it's your turn." Jenner called over to me. I bit my lip and nodded.

Daryl helped me over to Jenner. He stood there right beside me, holding my hand in comfort. I was shaking uncontrollably, as tears fell down my face.

"I'm right here, baby. Calm down." Daryl said, kissing my head.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Jenner. I'm afraid of hypodermic needles." I said through tears. He nodded, regretting this.

"I'm sorry ma'am. It will just talk a minute, I won't take a lot, I promise." He said. I nodded, looking up at Daryl. I felt the needle go in my arm. I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the hard part.

"You're did great, ma'am. You're all finished." He smiled, patting my arm. I nodded, standing up. I felt light headed and almost fell. Daryl caught me just in time.

"Baby, you okay?" He wondered. I nodded, recomposing myself.

"I'm fine, just hungry." I said, looking at him. Jenner nodded to his left, getting up and walking out of the hall and to the kitchen.

I sat at the table, looking at my arm. There was a big bruise, and it hurt. Daryl sat beside me, wrapping his arm around me. He played with the ring on my finger. For an hour we sat there, as Jenner finished cooking food. He opened a bottle of wine, Daryl grabbed some Southern Comfort he had in his truck.

Daryl fixed my plate, and I sat down and ate quietly. He poured me a glass of wine and sat it in front of me.

"Thank you." I muttered, taking a sip of it. Everyone started laughing, getting a quick buzz from the wine.

"You know in Italy, children have a little bit of wine… and it France." Dale said, giving the wine he just poured to Lori.

"Well, when Carl gets in Italy or France, he can have some then." She replied.

"What's it gonna hurt? Come on!" Rick smiled, to him. Dale grabbed the glass, pouring Carl a little bit. He put it to his mouth and tasted it, then dropping the glass on the table.

"Eww! Its nasty!" He exclaimed. Everyone laughed at his actions. "It tastes nasty!"

"That's my boy." Lori patted his back, "That's my boy." She poured his wine into her glass.

"Stick to soda pop, there bud." Shane said to Carl.

"Not you Glenn." Daryl said.

"What?" Glenn asked, smiling, looking at everybody

"You're drinkin' little man. I want to see how red your face can get." Daryl winked at me. I smiled. I looked back at Jenner, just as Rick did. Rick tapped the glass, and stood up.

"Seems to me, we haven't thanked our host properly." Rick said, holding his glass.

"He is more than just our host." T-Dog threw in. Everyone raised their glasses in thanks.

"Yeah!" Dale, T-Dog, Carol, and Andrea called out.

"Booyah!" Daryl said, raising his bottle. I laughed, after the repeats of 'Booyah!' came in.

"Thank you. Thank you." Rick said sincerely. Jenner raised his glass, than drank some wine.

"So when you gonna tell us what the hell happened here, Doc?" Shane asked Jenner.

"All the other doctors; that was supposed to figure out what happened… where are they?" Shane asked.

"We're celebrating, Shane. We don't need to do this now." Rick said, taking his seat.

"Wait a second. That's why we're here right?" He asked Rick.

"This was your move. Supposed to find all the answers, instead," Shane laughed, "We found him. One man, why?"

"Well when things got bad, a lot of people just left. Went off to be with their families, and when things got worse; when the military cordoned got over run, the rest bolted." Jenner explained.

"Every last one?" Shane wondered.

"No, many couldn't face walking out the door. They opted out. There was a rash of suicides, and it was a bad time." Jenner finished.

"You didn't leave, why?" Andrea asked. I leaned back on Daryl.

"I just kept working, hoping to do some good." Jenner said, looking Andrea in the eyes.

"Dude, you are such a buzz kill, man." Glenn shot to Shane. I sighed, looking up at Daryl.

"Ready for me to show you all your rooms?" He asked. We all nodded, and got up. We followed Jenner down another hall way.

"Most of the facility has powered down, including housing- so you'll have to make due here. Couches are comfortable, but there are cots in storage if you like." Jenner told us. Daryl and I were to ourselves.

"Are you gonna room with me?" He asked, looking down. I nodded.

"Yeah, I will." I said, smiling. I caught the last bit of what Jenner was saying.

"Go easy on the hot water." He said, turning away.

"Hot water?" Glenn asked looking at us.

"That's what he said." T-Dog smiled brightly. Daryl and I found our room, Glenn and T-Dog decided they were gonna room with us.

I sat on the couch, sighing, drinking the Southern Comfort that Daryl had. I was thinking about this place. It wasn't what it seemed. I know the secrets to this place. I wasn't comfortable, at all. There was a knock on the door, and then Sophia walked in. She sat on the couch beside me, laying her head in my lap.

"I'm scared, Devi." She said, looking up to me. I nodded, running my fingers through her hair.

"I am too, sweetie, but don't worry, I'm gonna keep you safe, I promise." I said, smiling. She nodded.

"I wish I was at home." She said.

"I do, too, Soph." I said, braiding her hair.

"Did you miss Daryl while you were away?" She asked. I looked up and saw Daryl coming through the door.

"I did, Soph. I missed him every day while I was away. There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think of him." I said, locking eyes with Daryl. He stopped in his steps.

"Do you still love him?" She wondered. I looked at her and nodded.

"I love him very much, sweetie. That will never ever change." I smiled down at her.

"When I grow up, I want a boy to look at me the way Daryl looks at you. You can tell he still loves you." She said smiling.

"Oh really, and what look are you talking about?" I asked.

"The ones in the fairytales; when the prince meets his one true love. It's like nothing can compare to her. When he sees his love, he sees only her; everyone else fades away." Sophia explained. For such a young girl, she was smart as hell.

"And that's how Daryl looks at me?" I asked. She nodded in my lap.

"That's exactly how he looks at you." She smiled, sitting in my lap, resting her head on my collarbone. I wrapped my arms around her.

"I know one day, when you're older, you will find that one man that sees you, and only you. There are guys still out there that are capable of doing so. You'll come up with some rough exterior ones, but those are the best." I told her, as I rubbed her back. I looked at Daryl, and he smiled.

"Like Daryl?" She asked. I nodded in reply.

"Just like Daryl." I smiled, looking over at Daryl, who had seemed to be pleased with our talk.

"How did yal meet?" She questioned.

"Well, we met on a playground. Some kid was being mean to him, and I ended up beating him up. I never took too well of someone being hateful to another. After that, we were inseparable. We had sleep overs; I painted his toenails when he fell asleep." I laughed, making her and Daryl laugh as well.

"You painted Daryl's toenails?" She asked shocked.

"Yeah, he was asleep and never noticed." I winked at Daryl.

"That's funny, Devi." She laughed. Daryl walked over to us and sat beside me. Sophia bit her lip and hid her face.

"Don't be scared of him, sweetie," I said in her ear, "that's my husband."

She looked at me and smiled widely. She kissed my cheek, looking at Daryl. Daryl smiled at her, wrapping his arm around my neck, pulling us to him. He kissed my temple, allowing me to lay my head on his collar bone. Sophia laid in my arms, her head against Daryl's stomach.

"I like Daryl, because he never hit you. I wished my daddy was never like that." She said lowly.

"Baby doll, your daddy will never ever come close in comparison with Daryl. I know Daryl would never lay a hand on me. I wish that your daddy never done that to you or your mama ever. I know you two never deserved that." I said, kissing her forehead.

"Daryl's a good guy, Devi. He scares me a little, but at the end of the day, he's a hard worker and a good guy. I approve." She smiled. I looked up at Daryl, smiling, then looked down at her.

"Well, thank you for approving sweetie." I said, hugging her. Another knock on the door and it was Carol.

"Sophia, come on. There is no need to bother Daryl and Devi." She scolded. I shook my head.

"She is perfect, Carol. We were gonna have a little fun, once Glenn and T-Dog get out the showers, and Andrea comes over here. Sophia, why don't you go and get Carl, and we'll have a dance party in here?" I said, winking at her. She looked at her mama, in hopes she'd say yes.

Carol smiled, and nodded. Sophia jumped up, and ran in the hallways to their room and got Carl.

"You're really good with her, Devi, I appreciate that." She said genuinely. I nodded.

"I love her like she would be my own. " I smiled.

"Well, when yal are finished, you can send her back." She said, nodding to their rooms. I nodded.

"Of course," I said, as she walked out the door, "Carol, you and Lori can join us if you'd like." I stopped her. She turned around and shook her head.

"We found many books were gonna drown ourselves in!" She smiled. I nodded, walking back into the room

"What you said to Sophia… you mean it?" Daryl asked. I nodded.

"Of course I did, Daryl." I said. He started laughing I sat up and looked at him.

"What's so funny?" I questioned, furrowing my eyebrows.

"Sophia's a better reader than what you are. She was right on point when she said that about how I looked at you." He spoke, smiling once again. He grabbed me, pulling me face to face to him. We stared at each other for about a minute, before he made our next move.

His lips pressed against mine, in a slow passionate kiss. He pulled me in his lap, straddling his waist. His hand gripped my hips, squeezing gently, as the kiss got hungrier. My hand clasped his face, taking what I could get. I missed this. I missed this a lot.

We heard clapping behind us. I jolted up, looking over my shoulder and seeing T-Dog, Glen, and Andrea in a fresh change of clothes. The look on Andrea's face was satisfying, like one of those, 'I told you so!' faces. I rolled my eyes, kissing Daryl one more time before getting up.

"Glenn can you dance?" I asked him. He shook his head no.

"That's too bad, I wanted to see how much better a Korean can dance than a Redneck." I said winking at Daryl; which he only smirked. I know it didn't seem like it, but Daryl can dance, and he can dance good!

"I know T-Dog you can dance and I'm not being racey or anything, but I know that black guys can cut a rug." I stated smiling, he started laughing.

"And Mrs. Andrea, I know you can dance. You have that look to you." I said, hugging her.

"Oh I do, huh?" She asked me. I nodded quickly as another knock came on the door. It was Sophia, Carl, Jacqui and Dale. I smiled as they came in.

"Well hey! Dale, Jacqui, I know you can probably dance." I smiled. He nodded.

"Back in the day, I done right!" He exclaimed which made everyone laugh.

"Alright old man, were gonna see how good you can dance!" Daryl said, holding the bottle of SoCo.

"Sophia and Carl, I know yal can dance. Let's get started, were gonna have some fun while we're here." I said, looking at everyone. I took my Ipod out my bag, and my speakers, and played the Cupid Shuffle.

I laughed, as the girls stood in rows, getting ready for this song. Andrea, Sophia, Jacqui, and I were the only ones. I had no idea why, but this song, only girls ever danced to it. It was a good work out, though.

'Rock On' by Def Leppard shot on next. Daryl knew what this song did to me. I started swaying my hips to the song. The guys finally got up. Daryl made a b-line straight to me. He wrapped his arms around me, dancing in unison with me.

T-Dog got behind Andrea, Dale got behind Jacqui, Carl and Sophia we jumping around doing their own thing, and Glenn floated from everyone dancing, but landing in front of Andrea. I laughed, nudging Daryl to look, he brought his lips to my neck kissing it, laughing slightly at the sight.

The Ipod shuffled to a slow song, 'Innocence' by Hootie & The Blowfish. Daryl wrapped his arms around my waist. I laid my head on his chest, holding his arms. We began swaying with the music.

Andrea and Glenn danced together, as T-Dog did karaoke with the song. Jacqui and Dale danced together, as Sophia and Carl danced. Daryl and I sang with Darius Rucker. That was one of our favorite songs, we listened to back in the day.

I smiled in Daryl's chest, reminiscing about how we used to have our own parties with friends. I looked over at Dale and Jacqui as they danced like an old couple, hand in hand, hand on the waist, and hand on the back.

Andrea let Glenn hold her. I smiled at the fact that's how Daryl used to do me. The song ended, I looked up at him and smiled. He brought his lips down on mine, giving me a tender kiss.

'Yeah' by Usher started playing. I laughed as the guys sat down, leaving Andrea, Jacqui, Sophia and I dance together. The guys had enough, they all got up and bunched around us. Daryl grabbed my hips, swaying with me. He done his best to keep it PG while Sophia and Carl were in the room with us. He turned me around holding me close, I felt him stiffen up. I giggled, kissing him.

Another slow song came on the Ipod. Glenn let T-Dog dance with Andrea, as he started singing with the song, 'Seize The Day' by Avenged Sevenfold. Daryl held me close, as we swayed with the beat of the song. He and I stared into each others eyes the whole song.

"I'd do anything for a smile." He whispered with the song. I smiled, as a happy tear fall down my cheek.

"Will you take a journey tonight? Follow me past the walls of death?" I sang to Daryl.

"But girl, what if there's no eternal life?" He sang back, kissing me.

"Trails in life, questions of us existing here, don't wanna die alone without you here, please tell me what we have is real." He sang with the song. I smiled, through happy tears, nodding.

"Its real." I whispered, as Synyster Gates' guitar solo filled the room.

"I beg don't leave me." He whispered. I shook my head.

"Never again." I replied above a whisper. He laid his lips on mine, giving me a passionate kiss. I held him tight, never wanting to let go. I was afraid of letting him go. I left one time, but I vowed I'd never do it again.

The song ended, the girls were in tears surprisingly. 'Ice, Ice Baby' by Vanilla Ice came on. I laughed, and started to dance. I grabbed a brush and sang along with the song. Every one laughed, but we all had a good time. Such a good time, none of us realized it was 2 AM.

"Devi, can you walk with us to our room?" Sophia asked. I nodded and smiled.

"Of course. Come one." I spoke, walking to the door. Both, Sophia and Carl, told everyone good night. We walked down the hallway to Carol's room. It was unlocked, so I opened it, and let them in. Carol sat up in the bed, and waved to me.

"Back, safe and sound. We didn't realize it was 2 AM, I'm sorry!" I exclaimed. She shook her head and smiled.

"It's fine Devi, she was in good hands. Have fun, sweetie." She smiled.

"Goodnight yal." I said before leaving. I walked back to the room and saw Glenn and Andrea sitting together, sharing the bottle. I walked over to Daryl, and pulled him up. I pulled him to the bathroom.

He smiled widely, and cut the water on. His lips attacked my neck, making me moan in pleasure. My hands went instantly in his hair, tugging it gently.

"Off." He muttered in my neck, tugging my shirt. He lifted it over my head, and threw it on the floor. I unbuttoned his shirt, running my hands over his scarred chest. I never hated that he had them, they made him the strong man I was in love with.

"Shower." I moaned out. I felt him nod against me. He undid my pants quickly, sliding them down. I stepped out, and took my bra off. I stepped in the shower, leaving him to look.

I called him with my finger, winking and biting my lip, then closing the curtain. It didn't take long for him to register what was going on. Before I could say anything he was already in the shower with me.

"I've missed you so much." He whispered against my shoulder. I turned my head, looking at him. He pushed his lips on mine, turning me around to face him. His left arm snaked around my waist, as his right on stayed behind my head, holding it.

"I missed you, too." I whispered in between kisses. He picked me up, and pushed us against the wall. His hands squeezed my thighs, my arms snaked around his neck. He sat me on his hard member, hoisting my body against his. He laid his head against my collar bone. My eyes closed as I tried to compose myself.

"Oh god." I moaned, grabbing his head, pushing my lips on his. Our tongues danced in unison, trying to fight.

"God baby." He moaned, breaking free of the heated kiss. Our bodies rocked together, becoming one. His pace got quicker as he felt his climax fixing to become. I was about to blow.

"Daryl, oh baby." I moaned, loudly as he got faster.

"Fuck, I'm fixin to cum." He groaned out, I nodded.

"Me too, god! Oh fuck!" I moaned out my orgasm, I felt his release in me. Panting hard, we couldn't move. I laid my head against the wall of the shower, steadying my breath. After a few minutes in this position, he sat me back down.

"So much for taking it slow, baby." He winked, grinning like he won a prize. I nodded.

"That is true." I said, turning around and wetting my hair. I got some shampoo from the dispenser, fixing to wash my hair, but Daryl stopped me.

He took the shampoo from my hand, and started lathering it in my hair. He massaged my scalp with his fingers. I closed my eyes, and bit my lip, suppressing the moan that was trying to slip out. I got more shampoo as he wet his hair. I stood on my tippy toes, lathering his hair with the shampoo, massaging his scalp like he did mine.

"I miss this." He spoke, looking down at me.

"I do, too." I replied, as he and I both stood under the shower head, rinsing our hair. We both got some soap from the dispenser. He began running his calloused hands over my body, cleaning me slowly. His thumbs studied my nipples for what seemed like forever, but it was only for a brief moment.

I lathered the soap in my hands, running them down his chest and arms. He closed his eyes and hung his head. I smiled, trailing my hands down to his abdomen. He laid his forehead on mine, kissing me.

"This is too good to be true." He whispered. I shook my head.

"Its not though. This is real, Daryl." I muttered, rinsing him and I off.

"What do you miss most about me?" He asked, turning the shower off.

"Everything Daryl. I miss everything." I replied, looking at him. He cocked his head, as he wrapped the towel around me.

"Everything?" He questioned. I nodded, as he wrapped a towel around him.

"Everything." I whispered. He grabbed my head, bringing my lips back to his. We were interrupted by a knock on the door. I sighed, walking to it, opening it slightly.

"So, how did it go?" Andrea wondered through the crack. I laughed and closed the door. Daryl and I got dressed, and went back into the room. T-Dog, Andrea, and Glenn were talking amongst themselves. They looked at us and smiled.

"Speak of the devil." Glenn joked. Daryl flipped him off. I looked at the time and it was already 4 AM. I sighed, making a pallet for Daryl and I. Glenn was still drinking, the SoCo almost gone, thank god Daryl had another bottle.

"We're fixin to go to bed, you three." I called over to them. They nodded.

"Goodnight!" They yelled over to us. Daryl got in the pallet with me. He kissed me passionately, but only for just a second.

"Goodnight baby, I love you." Daryl whispered.

"Goodnight Daryl. I love you always." I whispered in reply. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me close to him. In the matter of seconds, we both drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Hey baby, wake up. Breakfast time." Daryl shook me lightly. I opened my eyes and stretched. I sighed, running my hand across his cheek. He leaned down and placed a kiss on my lips. He stood up and helped me up. I brushed my hair, and followed Daryl to the kitchen.

"Ohh, don't ever, ever let me drink again." Glenn groaned. I giggled, watching Jacqui rub his back. T-Dog fixed my plate, setting it on the table. I never noticed Shane coming in.

"Hey." Rick called out to Shane.

"Hey." Shane said, fixing him a plate.

"Feel as bad as I do?" Rick asked, drinking his orange juice.

"Worse." Shane replied. Daryl and I talked amongst ourselves with Jacqui.

"How are you feelings this morning, Devi?" She wondered. I nodded.

"Its looking up, Jacqui. Everything is going to be fine, and you?" I asked.

"The same. I had fun last night." She smiled.

"I did, too. And I know Glenn did." I winked at her. He groaned out. Jenner walked in the kitchen.

"Morning." He said to us, walking to the food, fixing him a plate.

"Hey Doc," A few called out.

"Doctor, I don't mean to slam you with questions first thing," Dale started.

"But you will anyway." Jenner answered for him.

"We didn't come here for the eggs." Andrea piped up. I bit my lip, everyone was finished with their food. Daryl took our plates up, and walked back to me. Jenner didn't bother to eat, he just turned around.

"Come with me." He said, getting up and walking out the kitchen. We all got up and followed him. He took us to Zone 5. He pressing some buttons on the computer, pulling up the screen before speaking.

"Give me a play back of TS-19." Jenner spoke to Vi.

"Play back TS-19." Vi replied, pulling the play back of TS-19 on the big screen. It showed an inferred head scan of TS-19. I looked at Daryl and bit my lip.

"Few people ever got a chance to see this… very few." Jenner told us. Every one walked closer, Daryl pulled me with him.

"Is that a brain?" Carl asked Jenner.

"An extraordinary one," He smiled, looking away back at the screen. "Not that it matters in the end."

I leaned back into Daryl, I didn't like how this was going. I could tell it was going to end bad. I started shaking uncontrollably. Daryl sat me on the countertop, as we continued to watch the screen.

"Take us in for EIV." Jenner said to Vi.

"Enhanced internal view." Vi replied.

Silence was all in the room for a few moments. I remembered my uncle always saying that there was electricity that ran in the body. He always said that what sparks your senses, your nerves, without the electricity you were just a shell… just like TS-19.

"What are all those lights?" Shane asked, looking at the screen.

"It's a person's life," Jenner started to explain, "Experiences, memories, it's everything; somewhere in all that organic wiring, in all that ripples of light…is you. The things that make you unique and human."

"You don't make sense, ever? Daryl asked. Jenner started to speak, but I spoke for him.

"They're called synapses." I said, looking at the brain.

"Electric impulses in the brain that carry all the messages; they determine everything a person says and does from the moment of birth, to the moment of death." Jenner said, watching the screen.

"Death. That's what this is, a vigil?" Rick asked, walking closer to Jenner.

"Yes," He paused, "Or rather, the playback of the visual." He finished as he stared at the screen.

"This person died?" Andrea questioned looking at Jenner, "Who?"

"Test Subject 19." He replied. "Someone who was bitten and infected, and volunteered to have us record the process." He paused. "Vi, scan forward to the first event."

"Scanning to first event." Vi replied.

We watched in silence as the first event was showing. The synapses of the brain were slowly being covered by a darkness.

"What is that?" Glenn asked. I grabbed Daryl's hand, squeezing tightly.

I was at a lost for words. I knew what was going on, but I couldn't force myself to believe this all happened from a bite. It had to come from somewhere else. Either we were born with it, like were born with cancer glands, or it's a airborne disease, waiting to attack the body.

"It invades the brain like meningitis." Jenner explained, looking back at the group, then looking back at the screen.

"The adrenal glands hemorrhage, the brain goes into shutdown, then the major organs," He paused. "Then death. Everything you ever were or will be… gone." His voice was full of regret.

"Is that what happened to Jim?" Sophia asked Carol..

"…Yes." Carol was quick to answer. Tears ran down my face. Daryl wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tightly. Andrea let out an upset sigh as she moved away from the screen. She walked over to me, and hugged me.

"They both lost somebody two days ago." Lori explained. "Andrea's sister. Devi's family."

"I lost somebody too; I know how devastating it is." Jenner said. He looked at Andrea and I. I saw nothing but sympathy and understanding.

He backed away with an intake of breath and spoke out loud. "Scan to the second event."

"Scanning to the second event." Vi replied.

"The resurrection time is very wildly. We had reports of time as little as three minutes; the longest time recorded was eight hours. In the case of this patient it was 2 hours, 1 minute, 7 seconds." Jenner said, looking at the screen.

Where the darkness had enveloped all of the brain cells a spark of red began to ignite in the center, at the brain stem. I got up, walking closer to Jenner.

"It restarts the brain?" Lori asked as they saw slight movement.

"No." Jenner spoke, "Just the brain stem- basically it gets them up and moving."

"But they're not alive." Rick said, walking beside me.

"You tell me." Jenner said, looking at us.

"It's nothing like before, most of that brain is dark." Rick said looking at it.

"Dark, lifeless…dead," I said robotically, "And that means it… it will start up again."

"You're right, Devi. The frontal lobe, the neo cortex – the you, doesn't come back again" Jenner said. I nodded.

"It's just a shell driven by a mindless instinct." I said, not taking my eyes off the screen.

We watched for a moment, and an object got closer to the top of the head. Then, there was something forced through the brain; a gun.

"God." Jacqui said.

"What was that?" Carol questioned.

"He shot his patient in the head." Andrea said slowly, looking at Jenner. "Didn't you?"

"Vi, power down the main screen and the work stations." Jenner said as he began to walk away.

"Powering down main screen and work stations." Vi replied.

"You have no idea what it is, do you?" Andrea asked, crossing her arms, walking over to him.

"It could be microbial, viral, parasitic… fungal." Jenner started.

"Or the wrath of God." Jacqui said.

"There is that." Jenner said, looking at her.

"Somebody must know something." Andrea said. "Somebody, somewhere."

"There are others, right?" Carol asked. "Other facilities?"

"There may be some… People like me" Jenner said.

"But you don't know? How can you not know?" Rick asked, getting close to Jenner's face.

"Everything went down. Communications, directives- all of it. I've been in the dark for almost a month." Jenner explained.

"So its not just here. There's nothing left anywhere. Nothing? That's what you're really saying, right? I asked, wrapping my arms around Daryl. Jenner looked at everyone, he was speechless.

"Jesus." Jacqui gasped.

"Man, I'm gonna get shit-faced drunk again." Daryl said turning away, resting his elbows on the counter as his hands cradled his head.

"Dr. Jenner, I know this has been taxing on you, and I hate to ask one more question, but that clock -it's counting down. What happens at zero?" Dale said as he drew everyone's attention to a clock, that was counting down, it was on 1:00:01, then suddenly changed to 59:59.

"The basement generators run out." Jenner said slowly.

"And then?" Rick asked, walking around the stations, but Jenner was silent.

"Vi, what happens when the power runs out?" Rick asked aloud.

"When the power runs out facility-wide decontamination will occur." Vi replied. My heart dropped in my stomach. Decontamination, means wipe out everything. I grabbed Andrea, Daryl, Carol, Lori, and the kids, and walked quickly back to the rooms.

"Get your things packed. Decontamination is not a word I'm going to play around with, just hurry." I yelled, running into the room we shared and put everything in bags. They may not have been in the right bag, but it would be okay.

"Baby, slow down." Daryl grunted. I shook my head, hearing the air turn off.

"Fuck!" I yelled, as tears ran down my eyes.

"Baby, what is it?" He wondered.

"The air is off, Daryl. It just shut off." I said, trying to catch my breath. The lights shut off slowly. Daryl and I looked at each other and ran for the door.

"Why is the air off?" Carol asked Jenner, as he walked by.

"And the lights in our room?" Loir wondered, but Jenner never said a word.

"What's going on?" Daryl asked holding a bottle. Jenner grabbed the bottle and walked away "Why is everything turned off?

"Energy use is being prioritized." Jenner said. Daryl and I followed behind him. Jenner took a swallow of the liquor

"Air isn't a priority? And lights?" He asked Jenner.

"Its not up to me. Zone 5 is shutting itself down." Jenner said, ignoring the rest of our cries.

"Hey! Hey, what the hell does that mean?" Daryl asked angrily, running after him. Not a word for Jenner, "Hey, man, I'm talking to you. What do you mean its shutting itself down? How can a building do anything?"

"You'd be surprised." Jenner only said.

"Rick?" Lori called. Rick held his hand up, walking to Jenner.

"Jenner, what's happening?" Rick asked, not being able to slow Jenner down.

"The system is dropping all the nonessential uses of power. Its designed to keep the computers running to the last possible second. That started as we approached the half-hour mark… Right on schedule." He said, walking the group into Zone 5.

He walked up to the station, and took a big swallow of the liquor Daryl had, then held it out to Daryl. Daryl snatched to bottle, and pulled me close.

"It was the French." Jenner said, looking at Andrea and I.

"What?" We asked in unison.

"They were the last ones to hole out, as far as I know. While our people were bolting out the doors, and committing suicide in the hallways; they stayed in the labs 'til the end." Jenner said solemnly. "They thought they were close to a solution."

"What happened?" Jacqui asked.

"Same thing that's happening in here. No power grid, ran out of juice… The world runs on fossil fuel, I mean how stupid is that?" Jenner wondered.

"Let me tell you something." Shane began angrily.

"Like hell I care – Shane… enough, Lori go get everything… we're getting out of here now!" Rick yelled.

Alarms started going off, I gasped, pushing myself more into Daryl.

"What's that?" Carl asked.

"30 Minutes until decontamination." Vi said.

"Everybody let's go!" Rick yelled.

"Doc, what's going on here, damn it? Daryl yelled, as the alarms drew louder.

"Yal heard Rick, everybody get your stuff and go now! Go!" Shane yelled.

Something happened that no one would've ever thought us, the metal door closed on us.

"No!" I yelled.

"Did you just lock us in?" Glenn asked Jenner, but no reply. "He just locked us in!"

I was froze, the only thing I could do was stare of the piece of metal that separated us from life. Rick, Shane, and Daryl tried to get us out. My stomach was in a knot. I didn't know what to say or do to make Jenner let the door up. I honestly felt more safe with a camp full of walkers than in this place. At least I could move, and do what needs to be done. I had control over that, but I didn't have control over this. Andrea pulled me out of my state, I saw Daryl trying to get to Jenner.

"You son of a bitch!" Daryl yelled, running up to Jenner. "You locked us in here!"

"Daryl no!" I yelled, running towards him. Shane grabbed him, trying to pull him off. T-Dog helped Shane reinforce Daryl, as he was about to throw the bottle of liquor across Jenner's head.

"Daryl, baby, stop!" I cried out. He looked at me and nodded. T-Dog and Shane let him go. I ran into his arms, crying quietly. He rubbed my back.

"Hey Jenner, open that door now!" Rick said, walking to Jenner.

"There's no point! Everything topside is locked down. The emergency exits are sealed." Jenner concluded.

"Well, open the damn things." Dale growled.

"That's not something I control. The computers do. I told you once that front door closed, it wouldn't open again. You heard me say that." Jenner rushed. I shook my head, looking at him.

"Its better this way." Jenner said, looking at everyone.

"What is?" Rick asked. "What happens in 28 minutes?"

Jenner never said a word, he just went back to his computer. It angered me. It angered Rick, Shane, and I know for a fact that it angered Daryl.

"What happens in 28 minutes?" Rick yelled.

"Come on!" Daryl said, reaching out to Jenner and shoving him.

"You know what this place is?" Jenner yelled at Rick, getting face to face.

"We've protected the public from very nasty stuff!" He yelled in Shane's face. "Weaponized smallpox! Ebola strains that could wipe out half the country! Stuff you don't want getting out! Ever!" He yelled and sat down, straightening his jacket out.

"In the event of a catastrophic event – a terrorist attack… for example, HITs are deployed to keep any organisms from getting out." Jenner stated. I felt my throat burn.

"HITs?" Rick asked.

"Vi, define." Jenner said in a defeated voice.

"H.I.T, High Impulse Thermodynamic fuel air explosives consist of a two stage aerosol ignition that produces a blast of significantly greater power and duration than any explosive except nuclear. The vacuum-pressure effect ignites oxygen at between 5000° and 6,000° , and is useful when the greatest loss of life, and damage to structures is desired." Vi said, as I held onto Daryl tightly. Carol hugged her daughter tightly and Rick hugged his family. I couldn't help but cry.

"It sets the air on fire." Jenner said. "No pain… An end to sorrow, grief, regret…. Everything."

"We can't stay." I cried to Daryl. He nodded and tore away from me, he walked up to the door and threw the bottle, breaking it into pieces.

"Open the damn door!" He yelled in hatred. Jenner just looked at him, nothing.

"Out of my way!" Shane yelled running to the door with an axe. He tried, but it didn't budge.

"Daryl!" T-Dog yelled out, throwing an axe in the air to him. Daryl caught it easily, and ran to the door, helping Shane.

I walked over to Jacqui. She wrapped her arms around me. Jenner looked at all of us.

"You should've left well enough alone. It would've been so much easier." Jenner spoke.

"Easier for who?" I barked.

"All of you. You know what's out there, a short, brutal life and an agonizing death." Jenner finished. I shook my head.

"I rather be out there with walkers than in here; knowing that in 11 minutes I'm gone, without a fight, without a chance to fucking live, even though this world is messed up. I'd take the walkers anyday." I gritted, turning away to the guys. I grabbed an axe and started helping, but not getting anywhere.

"Cant make a dent." Shane breathed out.

"Those doors are designed to withstand a rocket launcher." Jenner said. Daryl struck out.

"Well, your head aint!" He yelled, readying to axe to hit Jenner.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Rick yelled.

"Daryl, no!" I yelled.

"Just back up!" T-Dog said, pushing him out the way. I grabbed Daryl's hand leading him away from Jenner.

"I'm so sorry, Dev." He said, tears running down his face. I shook my head.

"Don't be, Daryl." I cried. He pulled me in his arms.

"You cant keep us here! There are kids here!" I yelled over to Jenner. Shane grabbed the gun and ran to Jenner, sticking it in his face.

"Open the door, or I'm gonna blow your head off. Do you hear me?" Shane gritted. Rick said something to him, following by Lori. Shane yelled, shooting the computer screens. I started shaking.

"Jenner, there's got to be a way, please." I cried to him.

"I think you're lying." Rick said.

"What?" Jenner asked.

"You're lying about no hope. If that were true, you'd have bolted with the rest or taken the easy way out. You didn't." Rick paused. "You chose the hard path. Why?" He wondered.

"It doesn't matter." Jenner said.

"It does matter. It always matters." Rick reasoned. "You stayed when the others ran… why?"

"Not because I wanted to. I made a promise to her." Jenner said pointing to the screen that showed TS-19. "My wife."

"Test subject 19 was your wife?" Lori asked.

"She begged me to keep going as long as I could. How could I say no?" Jenner asked.

"I understand where he's coming from, about saying no. It's hard saying no to you." Daryl whispered in my ear. I turned my head and kissed his chin. He tried hacking the door down again.

"It should have been me on that table. I would've have mattered to anybody. She was a loss to the world. Hell, she ran this place, I just worked here. In our field, she was an Einstein. And I, I was just Edwin Jenner." I heard him said, I turned back to Daryl, walking closer to him. I grabbed the axe from him, throwing it on the ground. The door opened.

"Come on!" Daryl yelled to the group. He grabbed my hand and pulled me as fast as he could. We ran to our room, grabbed our things, and ran. Four minutes we had to get out alive. We all ran to the stairs, since the elevators weren't working. We quickly ran to the outside way of the facility, it was just as bright and sunny.

"The door won't open!" T-Dog yelled. Daryl and Shane tried breaking the glass with the axes, but failing. T-Dog ran and grabbed a chair and hit at the glass. Nothing.

"Everybody down!" Shane yelled, shooting three shots to the window, again nothing.

"The glass wont break?" Sophia asked Carol.

"You got a better idea?" Shane said angrily.

"Rick, I have something that might help." Carol said as she looked through her bag.

"Carol, I don't thing a nail file is gonna do it." Shane sneered.

"Your first morning at camp, when I washed your uniform," She pulled out a grenade and she held it out to Rick. "I found this in your pocket."

"Come one, look out!" Glenn yelled. Rick hurried over to the window, pulling the pin from the grenade. He sat it down and began running.

"Oh, shit, get down! Get down!" He said before he was flown from the burst. Daryl laid over my body, making sure I was going to be okay. That grenade broke the glass.

"Come on baby, lets go!" Daryl yelled, picking me up. Everyone got up and ran outside, back to the cars, killing walkers if need be. Everyone retrieved themselves in their vehicles. I looked at Dale and Andrea were coming out the CDC. They ran the whole way. I stuck my head out of the window.

"Get down Dale! Get down Andrea!" I yelled, as the CDC blew up. Daryl pulled me in the truck, covering my body with his, once again. Tears fell from my eyes. This was by far the scariest thing I've ever been through.

"Baby, are you okay?" He wondered, checking me. I nodded, watching Dale and Andrea get in the RV. Daryl grabbed me, pulling me in his lap, kissing me passionately. I never wanted to stop. Shane beeped the from behind us, and we were on our way to another destination.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you everyone for the reviews, follows; adding my story to your alerts & myself as well. You are all amazing & I love each and every one of you! :) *Note: I really don't care for Carol... if you read the story, you will see why! There is smut, so if it aint your thing, then you cant say I didn't warn you! -NormanReedus._

* * *

The U-turn was fast and quick, as we headed to our next destination, Fort Benning. With low gas, no food, barley enough to get by, I knew we had a slim to none chance of surviving, but we had to.

After we found out CDC was a bust, we had to move on one way or another. The loss of lives of the group had made each of us stronger, at some point in time. Most, just took longer than the others. I knew this ride was going to be worth it, it had to be.

I sat as close to Daryl as I could, I didn't want to have the feel that I wasn't as close to him as I would've liked to have been. He kept his hand on mine, reassuring me everything would be okay. I sighed heavily, laying my head on his shoulder.

"Baby, we're gonna have to get rid of this truck at some point in time, we're almost on E." He said against my head, leaving a kiss after he spoke. I nodded, wiping my eyes.

"I know." I muttered, looking at him. He wrapped his arm around me, leaning his lips down on mine.

"Everything will be alright baby." He said, looking into my eyes.

"I know, I believe you." I whispered, kissing him again. By that time, we pulled to a small housed area, that had cars scattered about, it wasn't even out of Atlanta, fully. We followed suit as we saw everyone getting out of their vehicles, everyone but Jacqui. I walked quickly to Andrea, and hugged her. She and I both cried together.

"Why were you and Dale the last ones out?" I asked in tears, holding her face.

"I don't know, I'm scared of being by myself." Andrea replied through tears. I shook my head.

"You're not alone, Andrea. I'm here! I won't ever leave you!" I cried, kissing her cheek. She nodded.

"I'm so sorry, Devi." Andrea cried aloud. I hugged her tightly.

"Please never leave. You're becoming a sister to me. I can't have you not here." I said in her shoulder. I felt her nod.

"Baby, you help me?" Daryl called from behind, I looked at him and nodded.

"I love you Andrea." I said to her. She nodded, wiping her tears.

"I love you, Devi." She smiled. I walked to Daryl, helping him grab our stuff, putting it in the Jeep that Rick, Lori, Carl, Sophia, and Carol occupied. T-Dog helped him get Merle's motorcycle out the back. I walked over to Dale, and put my arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"Why isn't Jacqui here?" I asked, looking at his frowning face.

"She gave up. She was tired of having to run to survive." He answered, as my tears became heavier. Fuck this apocalypse, fuck it to hell!

"Devi, baby, are you okay?" I heard Daryl ask beside me. I shook my head.

"Jacqui's gone, Daryl. She gave up." I cried, as he wrapped his arms around me. She was another that I connected with right off the bat.

"Shh, baby. She's gonna keep us safe, when you have that feeling in your stomach, that's her." He said, kissing my head. I nodded, looking at him.

"We need to syphon more gas." T-Dog said to everyone. Daryl and I broke apart, and began to help him. Thirty minutes later, we cleaned every car and truck in that area. We ended up dropping T-Dog's van, our truck, and Shane's Jeep.

Shane, Andrea, and T-Dog piled in with Dale and Glenn in the RV. Daryl and I got on the bike, and Lori, Carl, Rick, Sophia, and Carol got in the other Jeep. We were back on track to our destination, and finally getting out of the city.

Interstate, the longest stretch of ride I've ever rode. I hated the interstate. Daryl and I struck out in front of the RV. The ride almost put me to sleep, I had to catch myself quite a few times. I knew he knew I was tired, and I was. I was exhausted.

"Oh fuck." I heard him over the motorcycle as he slowed down. I looked ahead and we have ventured into another graveyard. I bit my lip, holding back my tears. I wasn't going to cry, I had to be strong… I was strong.

We rode up a ways seeing if there was a clearing that everyone could get through. From what we seen, it was. Daryl turned us around, as we began riding back to the others.

"See a way through?" Dale asked out the window. Daryl and I both nodded, and looked back. Daryl turned us around once more, as we starting weaving through the disease-fested road. I kept my eyes back on the RV making sure everything was going good, but a bellow of smoke clouded the front of the RV.

"Stop." I said, patting Daryl on the stomach. He down shifted, putting the bike in neutral and shutting it off. He got off, helping me get off, and we walked back to the RV.

I felt sick to my stomach as I saw babies dead in some of the cars. Bottles, diapers, pacifiers on the ground, scattered like it was rummaged through. I sighed, walking up to the RV. Dale gave Glenn the tools to fix the radiator.

"We need to find a hose." Glenn said to Shane. They walked off, looking under hoods for extras. I noticed Andrea walked in the RV. I bit my lip, looking at everyone else. Carol and Lori was looking through vehicles for necessities. I walked to Daryl and T-Dog, helping them syphon fuel.

"Baby, I think we've got enough." Daryl winked at me. I smiled, looking at him. T-Dog noticed something, we didn't, and he went down quickly. I noticed the cut he had on his arm. I ran over to him, tearing my shirt about my stomach, and wrapped it around his arm, tightly.

"Stay with me T, stay with me T." I chanted, seeing Daryl to my side.

The horde was coming on our asses, quick. I bit my lip, helping Daryl drag T-Dog on the group. He pulled a walker over him, hiding the fresh blood scent that T-Dog just let out. I crawled under the 88 Royale, as Daryl took the walker out of the car. He laid down and pulled it over him, hiding his scent as well. He entwined his fingers with mine, caressing my hand to calm me down.

Tears fell out of my eyes, as I silently cried. This terrified me, what if Daryl didn't do what he done? What if he got caught up in the horde? I wouldn't know what to do with myself. Slowly but surely, the horde passed us.

Daryl threw the body off of him, helping me out from under the car, before crawling to T-Dog. Daryl sat him up, wrapping a red rag around his wound over my wrap, trying to keep the pressure. I heard a scream, it was a little girl… it was Sophia. I grabbed my crossbow, and looked seeing two walkers running after her. I ran as fast as I could, jumping over the guardrail, but falling down the slope of the ditch.

"Devi, no!" I heard Carl yell from behind me. I shook his cry, running full speed after them. I saw Rick in front of me. I veered, running after the walkers; they came up to a creek. Rick urged one to follow him, one did, and the other however kept on the bank, going towards Rick's direction. I never saw Sophia.

I followed after the walker that chased Rick on the bank. One walker was trailing by himself, but then Rick jumped out from behind a tree, smashing his head with a big rock. I hoisted my crossbow up, shooting it in the walkers head, dropping him to the ground.

"Thank you." Rick spoke, walking towards me.

"No problem, Rick." I smiled, pulling the bolt out of the walker's head, wiping it on my jeans. We started walking back towards the highway.

"Did you see Sophia?" He asked. I stopped and looked at him.

"No, where was she?" I asked.

"I told her to hide until it was safe, and run back to the highway, keep the sun on her left shoulder." He explained. I nodded, as we walked up to the creek, but she wasn't there.

"I'm sure she's back at the interstate." I coincided. He nodded. We walked until we hit the interstate. We climbed up the slope, onto the highway. Daryl ran to me, and hugged me, holding me close.

"Is she here? Where's Sophia?" I asked, hurriedly. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Baby, she ain't here." He said, I tore away from him, running back into the woods. I ignored the calls behind me, and ran back to the water, being careful not to muff up her tracks.

"Sophia?" I called, jumping in the water, looking everywhere, but nothing. A tear slipped down my face, I shook my head. This couldn't be happening, not to her… not to Sophia.

"Dev, do you see her?" I heard Glenn ask from the bank. I shook my head. Daryl and Rick jumped in the water, Daryl looked at the caved tree roots.

"You sure this is the spot?" He asked, looking at Rick.

"I left her right here." Rick breathed, "I drew the walkers way off in that direction up the creek." Rick gestured the way.

"Without a paddle—seems where we've landed." Daryl piped up.

"Daryl, it's true. I was right behind the walkers and Rick. If I'd have known she was here, I would've stopped." I said, looking at the hole where she once was.

"I know baby." Daryl said, giving me a hopeful look.

"She was gone by the time we got back here. Devi and I both figured she just took off and ran back to the group." Rick started pointed back to the brush. "I told her to go that way and keep the sun on her left shoulder."

"Hey, Short Round, why don't you step off to one side? You're mucking up the trail." Daryl told Glenn. I nudged him in his back and gave him a sneering look.

"Assuming she knows her left from her right." Shane butted in. I looked at him, and I could've clawed his eyes out right then and there.

"She's not fucking stupid, Shane. She's got more sense than you." I gritted. He looked at me and rolled his eyes. Glenn and Daryl hawked up a laugh.

"Shane, she understood me fine." Rick reasoned.

"Kid's tired and scared, man. She had her a close call with two walkers," Shane paused. "Got to wonder how much of what you said stuck."

"Got clear prints right here," Daryl spoke, showing Rick the tracks. "She did like you said, headed back to the highway."

"Let's spread out, make our way back." Daryl said, as Glenn helped him up the bank. He turned and grabbed my hand, pulling me up. "She couldn't have gone far."

We started walking off. Daryl and I had our crossbows ready, Glenn in tow. Rick and Shane fell to the back of the pack. We started following her trail, until they got faint, almost unreadable to the naked eye with no experience. Daryl and I kneeled down; I touched the track, regretting not seeing her. Shane kneeled as well.

"She was doing just fine til right here… All she had to do was keep going." Daryl said, studying the tracks more, "She veered off that way."

"Why would she do that?" Glenn wondered. I bit my lip, standing up. I rested my hand on Daryl's shoulder.

"Maybe she saw something that spooked her, made her run off." Shane thought up. I rolled my eyes, could this guy be any useless?

"A walker?" Glenn asked. Daryl and I both shook our heads.

"I don't see any other footprints." Daryl started.

"Me either, all I see is just hers." I said, looking at the tracks. Daryl looked up at me.

"Me too." He said, standing up.

"So what do we do?" Shane asked, "All of us press on?"

"No, better if you and Glenn get back up to the highway. People are gonna start panicking," Rick started, "Let them know we're on her trail doing everything we can, but most of all, keep everybody calm."

"I'll keep 'em busy scavenging cars; think up a few other chores. I'll keep 'em occupied. Come on." Shane spoke, urging Glenn to go with him. As they walked away, I nodded to Daryl and Rick to follow me.

"Baby, you don't need to be out here." Daryl said, snaking his arm through mine. I shook my head.

"Daryl, I should've seen her, but I didn't. It's my fault. I ran after her to keep her safe, but I never saw her. If I did, I would've stayed right there with her." I said, tearing up.

"Hey, Devi, it's not your fault. If anything, it's mine. I just thought she would've understood my directions." Rick spoke up. Daryl kissed my temple.

"I don't care if I get some to none sleep, I'm finding her." I said, steady watching her tracks. We walked for about three minutes, til they got fainter than ever, hardly visible to me.

"Tracks are gone." Rick said. I shook my head, looking at him.

"No, they're faint." Daryl and I said in unison, we looked at each other, then to Rick, "but they ain't gone."

"She came through here." Daryl said alone, as we walked ahead.

"How can you tell?" Rick wondered, "I don't see anything. Dirt, grass."

"You want a lesson in tracking or you want to find that girl and get our ass off that interstate?" Daryl shot at Rick. We walked about five more minutes, than nothing. Rick got in front of us, we came up on something rustling the leaves.

We all got down, quietly, Rick pointed to the place, where the sound was coming from. We walked lightly seeing another bank, but no water. There was a walker. My eyes widened, as fear struck my body. What if it got Sophia? I would never be able to live with myself.

Daryl motioned for Rick to go one way, and us to go the other. Rick nodded, and started moving. Daryl and I followed the walker, seeing Rick run the bank. He ran down the slope and whistled. The walker roared out, and just like that Daryl triggered the bolt and it flew in his head, dropping the walker where he stood.

The three of us met up at the walker. Daryl pulled his bolt from the head, wiping it off on his jeans. I looked around.

"Sophia!" I yelled out, but nothing.

"Sophia!" Daryl yelled, and again, nothing. Rick kneeled to the walker, examining the fingernails of the walker. Smart move.

"What are you looking for?" Daryl asked, looking closer at Rick.

"Skin under the fingernails." He said looking up at Daryl, before he turned the walker over on its back.

"It fed recently." Rick spoke, sending my gut into a wrenching pain. He opened the mouth of the walker, seeing fresh blood… but from what? Daryl looked up at me, and then got down by Rick.

"There's flesh caught in its teeth." Rick said, looking up at me, then to Daryl. Rick held the flesh up, so all of us could see.

"Yeah, what kind of flesh?" Daryl wondered. I sighed.

"There's only one way to find out." Rick said, pulling his knife out, and then tearing the walkers shirt open. He was ready to cut.

"Here, I'll do it," Daryl insisted, as he began getting his buck knife out. "How many kills you skin and gut in your life? Anyway, mine is sharper."

Daryl got ready, and drove the knife in the walkers' chest. Bones crunching sounded through my ears. I closed my eyes, drawing a deep breath. Daryl's grunts lessened as he was finished with the main cut. I opened my eyes, seeing he was going back in with his knife. Rick looked at me deranged. I smirked, looking at Daryl. He looked at Rick, then at me, then back at Rick.

"Here comes the bad part." Daryl groaned going into the walkers' body. He started pulling out different organs that were in the walkers' stomach. He pulled out the intestines, throwing it on the ground. He wiped his head on his arm, going bac. The smell was awful.

"Yeah, hoss had a big meal not long ago," Daryl said, going deeper. "I feel it in there."

I could skin, cut, dress an animal, but I'd leave the walkers up to Daryl, in a heartbeat. He maneuvered his hands around the gut bag, and finally pulled it out, throwing it on the ground. The man was invincible to everything. One thing I've learned from growing up, and being married to him, was that he would go head first in a cow's ass to save a calf, that's just him.

"Here's the gut bag." Daryl said, looking at Rick.

"I got this." Rick said, as he started cutting the gut bag open. The smell was worse than anything. Daryl picked up a specimen, and examined it.

"This gross bastard had himself a woodchuck for lunch." Daryl said, throwing the head on the ground. I went numb… if the walker didn't have Sophia for lunch, where was she?

"At least we know." Rick said, looking at us.

"At least we know." Daryl replied, picking up his crossbow.

We began our walk back to the interstate. I couldn't pull myself from how Sophia was feeling. I did hope that wherever she was, she knew we were looking for her. I hope she didn't give up. It would literally kill me. For the days I did know her, she became daughter –like to me. I felt as if I had to keep her safe, her and Carl… I tried my best. We came up to the thick brush of the ditch. Daryl grabbed me as we walked up the slope to the interstate.

"You didn't find her?" Carol asked at the guard rail.

"Her trail went cold." Rick said to a crying Carol, he stepped over the guardrail. "We'll pick it up at first light."

"You can't leave my daughter out there on her own… to spend the night alone in the woods." Carol cried.

"Out in the dark's no good." Daryl said to her.

"We'd just be tripping over ourselves. More people'd get lost." I finished for Daryl.

"But she's twelve. She can't be out there on her own." She cried, "You didn't find anything?"

"I know this is hard, but I'm asking you not to panic. We know she was out there." Rick explained.

"And we tracked her for a while." Daryl stepped in.

"We have to make this an organized effort. Daryl and Devi knows the woods better than anybody. I've asked them to oversee this." Rick told Carol. She looked at me with hatred, and then looked at Daryl.

"Is that blood?" She asked. I excused myself, and walked to the RV. I sat in the back and cried my eyes out. I wish it was me in those woods instead of her. I know the woods; I know them like the back of my hand. The months I was gone were nothing, once I stepped in the woods.

I couldn't shake the thought that Sophia was missing. I could have seen her… I should have seen her, but why didn't I? If I was on the trail, I would've saw everything… but I was too late. I couldn't be the one who wanted to find her, I tried, but I didn't succeed, and that killed me. I dried my eyes, facing the fears.

"How could you just leave her out there to begin with?" Carol asked Rick, and then looked at me. "How could you just leave her?"

"Wait a fucking second, Rick and I risked our lives to find your daughter. I think we done right by her by going after her the way we did. You stayed up here hoping and praying. Hoping and praying ain't gonna find her! Getting off your bed ridden, lazy ass will help find her!" I yelled in tears. I was at my breaking point, or so I thought. Daryl ran over to me, grabbing me in his arms. I looked at Carol.

"You were supposed to watch Sophia! She is your daughter, Carol! I understand she's just a child, but you're her mother. You were supposed to be the one watching her! Fuck this, fuck trying to reason with you, when you can't get through your thick skull that it's not mine and Ricks fault." I gritted, tearing away from Daryl, walking off a ways from the group.

I wanted to be alone; I didn't want to be anywhere near her right now. She just purely disgusted me. I was shaking, I was so pissed off at the fact that she didn't even search or go after her own daughter. I pulled a cigarette from my pack, lighting it quickly, inhaling all the toxins.

I slid down an old BMW, to the Georgia asphalt. I brought my knees up, resting my elbows on my knee caps. I was scared for Sophia; I wished it was me, other than her out there. I knew how to fight off walkers, but she didn't, she was only twelve.

"You're right, Dev." I head Andrea say above me. I looked up at her, as tears spilled from my eyes. I started shaking, like I was having an attack. I couldn't control it.

"Daryl!" Andrea yelled in fear as I slumped down to the right. One thing I haven't had in a while, panic attack. I couldn't even catch my breath, it hurt to breathe. I dozed into my own world. I couldn't keep my mind off of Sophia. I felt arms go around me, I began thrashing out.

"Baby… baby, stop." Daryl's voice broke my doze. I looked up in his eyes… he was scared. He held me close; I clung to him, terrified of the thoughts that ran through my head.

"Daryl, I'm so pissed… I'm so scared." I cried in his chest. His hand rubbed my back, cooing me.

"I know, baby. I know." He said kissing my head. It wasn't but only but a couple of minutes and I was calmed down. I sighed, staring at the woods that consumed Sophia from the safe haven we were set at.

"You stick with me, alright?" Daryl said looking in my eyes. I nodded, stepping on my tip toes, kissing him.

"Thank you, Daryl." I whispered. He smiled.

"Anything for my girl." He winked. He grabbed my arm, pulling me with him to the truck. We all shared what food we had amongst ourselves. I stayed silent the whole time. I didn't know what to say, what to think. Only thing I knew is that finding Sophia was mine and Daryl's number one priority. Night fell quick, quicker than usual. Daryl and I got in an abandoned, nice, clean truck, getting as comfortable as possible.

"Baby, are you okay?" He asked. I nodded against his chest.

"I feel bad for what I said to Carol, but in a sense I was right. She never bothered to look for her own daughter. She relied on someone else to do the dirty work for her. And then she wants to haul off and say that we just left her in the woods, fuck that." I said, sitting up. He sighed, sitting up with me. I lit two cigarettes, handing him one. He laid his right and over my left.

"Baby, I know and you were right. Everything you said was true. She didn't look for her own daughter, but then she wants to play the blame game on Rick and you. S'just aint right." He said, squeezing my hand tightly.

"I don't appreciate that at all, Daryl. Not when we could've died trying to find her daughter, when she sat up here playing Susie Homemaker." I said, taking a long drag of my cigarette.

"I know baby. We'll find her, I promise." He said, pulling me over to him.

"I love you Daryl. I never stopped loving you, and I will never stop." I said, looking at him. He smiled.

"You are the only woman for me. You know me so well, you can calm me down. I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I'm happy I was allowed to have you. I know we weren't together those couple of months, but my love never faded away." He said, staring in my eyes. A happy tear fell down my face.

"I want to go home, where I belong. You, me and Merle in King County. Merle would be safe, and not on his own. You know how he is, when he's alone." I spoke. He nodded.

"Oh do I? When you were gone, he got more irritating! He was at the house every day! I love my brother, I do, but he got on my nerves!" Daryl laughed. I chuckled, rolling my eyes.

"Merle is one of a kind, that's for sure." I winked at him. He nodded.

"He is; he's real protective of his own. When this shit hit, he was close of going to Jenkins County. He and I were both in the dumps about it. The thought of you not alive, literally ate me alive. He made me get up. I thought that if you were gone, I wanted to be gone as well. I couldn't live with myself." He admitted.

"I'm here now, Daryl. We both are strong, and we have to keep our strength for Merle. I know he is sometimes difficult to handle, but he's my brother in law and your brother. He's family, and like he's always said, 'Dixon's take care of their own'. I'm willing to do everything I can to get him back." I replied.

"If you were in Sophia's place, there is no doubt in my mind that he would be one of the ones looking for you. I'd make sure I wouldn't sleep until you were safe. You will always be my first priority." He said with a smile.

"And you're my first priority, too. Never forget that. Hell, the day it hit Jenkins County, King County was first on my list to go. I had to find you and know that you were okay." I said, taking the last drag of my cigarette. I flicked it out the truck, Daryl followed suit.

He laid down, pulling me on top of him. I laid my head right next to his. I ran my fingers through his growing hair, trailing my hand on his left cheek. He grabbed my hand, kissing my palm, looking at me.

"I love you Daryl Dixon." I whispered, kissing him.

"I love you Devi-Kayah Dixon." He whispered, kissing my passionately. Once again, I was lost in this world of Daryl and I. Some part of me was glad that this hit, because it brought us back together, but yet, I still didn't like the idea of some dead being waiting for their fresh meal.

"Get some sleep baby. We got a search goin on t'mara morning." Daryl whispered. I nodded, pulling his face to mine, laying a goodnight kiss upon his lips. I snuggled with him, finally going to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Daryl and I woke up at the crack of dawn. We got the out truck, noticing Rick, T-Dog, Shane and Carl standing outside of the RV. We walked up to them saying our good mornings.

"Plan is, we're gonna split up." Rick started; the others emerged from their vehicles. Rick laid the arsenal on the hood of a yellow 65' Mustang rolling it out.

"Everybody takes a weapon." Rick started, grabbing his hat in the process.

"These aren't the kind of weapons we need." Andrea piped up, "What about the guns?"

Lori went up to the hood and retrieved a weapon, followed by Glenn.

"We've done been over that. Daryl, Devi, Rick and I are only carrying." Shane retorted, "We can't have people popping off rounds, every time a tree rustles."

"It's not the tree's I'm worried about." Andrea spoke.

"Say someone fires at the wrong moment, a herd happens to be passing by, then its game over for all of us," Shane said, looking at Andrea before walking away, "So you need to get over it."

"The idea is to take the creek up about five miles, turn around, and come back down the other side. Chances are, she'd be by the creek," Daryl paused, "It's her only landmark."

Daryl and I started for the woods, stopping at the guard rail. He ran his hands up and down my arms. I looked at him and nodded, giving him the assurance that I was okay, and ready to go.

"You stay with me, baby." He said, looking in my eyes. I nodded and smiled.

"I will, Daryl. I promise." I said, walking to the truck we slept in last night and got two bottles of water, and two packs of cigarettes. I looked over and saw Andrea and Dale talking, almost face to face. I sighed walking back to Daryl.

We were on our new mark. He and I lead the way through the pine thicket and brush that scattered through the woods. Daryl and I had our crossbows ready. We started talking amongst ourselves.

"Daryl, I know this may be mean, but I'm kind of glad I didn't have the baby. I don't think I could've handled it if something was to happen to it." I said looking at him. He looked at me, sad in his eyes, and nodded.

"I wish things were different." He muttered.

"Me, too Daryl." I said grabbing his arm, grabbing his attention at the tent. He called for everyone to stop.

"She could be in there." Shane butted in.

"There could be a whole bunch of things in there." Daryl replied. He and I walked up to the tent. A smell flared up my nose. Daryl and I grabbed our knives, walking closer to the opening.

"Sophia? Sweetie, are you in there?" Carol started, "Sophia, its mommy. Sophia, everyone's here."

Rick and Shane walked over to us. Daryl pulled the flap open, and the ratchet smell of death fled out the tent. Rick and Shane were coughing as Daryl and I were in the tent, with a guy that opted out. We both got out quickly.

"It ain't her." Daryl said.

"What's in there?" Carol asked. We bent down, picking up our crossbows.

"Some guy, what Jenner said, opted out." Daryl said, slinging his crossbow over his shoulder. "Ain't that what he called it?"

Something happened, something we never expected to hear, it was the sound of a bell. I came to my senses, hauling ass towards the sound. I ran and ran to a pace where the others could catch up. What seemed like an hour of running was only five minutes. I stopped when we came up on a church, but it had no steeple?

"Can't be it… it's got no steeple or bells." Shane called. I rolled my eyes, as Rick and I took off through the cemetery. Daryl followed closely behind us, along with the rest. We ran all the way to the church steps. Daryl pulled me behind him.

Rick and Daryl pulled open the doors seeing three walkers sitting spaced out in the pews. Snarling and hissing came from them, as they turned around looking at us, slowly getting up. Rick went for the older guy that sat alone on the left.

The animated walker, got up looking at Rick, following his every movement; with one swift sling of the butcher knife, he bellowed it in the skull of the walker. Shane took the other male walker, beating him with a baseball bat. Daryl, however, took the woman. He walked up to the pew she was sitting in, making kissing noises so he got her attention. She turned, and he slung the knife in her face, killing her quick. I walked up behind Daryl, as Rick called Sophia's name.

"Yo JC, you taking requests?" Daryl spoke. I stood at the pew as Daryl walked up to the hanging Jesus Christ. He shook his head turning around. He grabbed my hand, pulling me with him.

"I'm telling you, we got the wrong church Rick, there's no steeple." Shane spat in Rick's face.

"Just because there isn't a steeple, doesn't mean anything Shane, get over yourself." I spoke, hearing the bells ring again. Daryl and I practically jumped out the church, running to the sound. We found it, it was on a timer… just our luck. Glenn opened the keepsake box, snatching the wires so it would stop.

"A timer… It's on a timer." Daryl breathed heavily.

"I'm gonna go back in for a bit." Carol stressed. I could care less of what she done to be honest. Daryl looked at me and sighed. I bit my lip, pulling him to me. We stayed hugging for a long ten minutes, in the shade of the church. Just enough time to hear the conversation between Lori and Shane. I chuckled sarcastically, listening to them go back and forth.

After their conversation, Shane watched Lori walk away. He turned, looking at us. I shook my head, as it all came together. Lori and Shane were together for the short amount of time that Rick was in coma. What a bitch, and what some friend. Shane looked scared, tossing his gun in the other hand.

"A lot of people needs them some Jesus." I mutter to Daryl. He laughed, kissing my head.

He and I walked back in the church, as Carol was there giving her confession. Could she get anymore fake? I wasn't her biggest fan, she was wishy-washy. Why would you just leave your child and not try and help find her with others who were willing to? That's what I didn't understand. Yeah, I feel bad because her child is gone, but that's all I feel for her.

I turned and walked out the church. I walked towards the cemetery, absentmindedly looking at the old headstones. I bet they died a much better death than the ones nowadays. I sighed, walking to a shady magnolia tree. Daryl stood behind me as the others gathered around. Shane and Rick were off to the side talking.

"Ahem," Shane said walking back to us. "Yal gonna follow the creed bed back. Okay, Daryl, you're in charge. Me and Rick, were just gonna hang back, search this area another hour or so just to be thorough."

"You're splitting us up." Daryl stated, putting an arm around my back. "You sure?"

"Yeah, we'll catch up to you." Shane replied, looking at Rick, and then to us.

"I want to stay, too." Carl called out, walking closer to Rick and Shane, "I'm her friend."

Silence filled the cemetery; I leaned back on Daryl, and watched Shane make a fool of himself, laughing at Carl like he was in the circus.

"Just be careful, okay?" Lori said to her son. Carl looked at her and smiled.

"I will." He said, before she wrapped her arms around him.

"When did you start growing up?" She asked him, leaning down and kissing his head.

Rick walked over to her wrapping his arms around her, kissing her shortly before letting go. He offered his gun to her, but she turned him down.

"No, I won't take it. I'm not leaving you unarmed." She said to Rick, to her surprise, he sighed.

"Here, got a spare, take it." Daryl said, rushing the gun to Lori. After she grabbed it, Daryl nodded to Rick, and then returned to me.

"Daryl Dixon is getting to be nice." I joked, winking at him.

"Only one person I'm nice to, and that's Betty the Crossbow." He stuck his tongue out. I slapped his chest, and walked away pretending I was mad.

"Baby! I was just kidding! Come on Devi!" I heard him plea behind me. He grabbed my shoulders and turned me around. I laughed as he grunted. I pulled him in a kiss.

"I know you were kidding, let's go." I said pulling him along with me. We began our walk back to the creek, just as Daryl said we were to do. We walked a ways in silence before Carol blocked it.

"So this is it?" She asked, sitting on a log. "This is the plan?"

"I guess the plan is to whittle us down into smaller and smaller groups." He answered leaning against an oak tree, pulling me with him.

"Carrying knives and pointy sticks," Andrea started looking at Lori, "I see you have a gun."

"Why, you want it?" Lori asked her, looking at her for a moment, stepping over the log, holding it out for Andrea. "Here, take it. I'm sick of the looks you're giving me….All of you."

"Excuse me?" I spoke up but was cut off by Daryl putting his hand over my mouth. I watched as Lori twiddle with her fingers on the log. Without saying anything to me, she looked at Carol.

"Honey, I can't imagine what you're going through, and I would do anything to stop it," Lori said to Carol, "But you have got to stop blaming Rick and Devi. It is in your face every time you look at them."

"When Sophia ran neither one of them didn't hesitate, did they? Not for a second" She asked Carol, who looked like she had just been slapped. "I don't know that any of us would have gone after her the way they did, or made the hard decisions that they had to make, or that anybody could have done it any differently."

"Anybody?" Lori asked everyone, during that time silence hit the air, once again.

"Yal looked at them and then you blame them when they're not perfect. If you think you can do this without them, go right ahead. Nobody is stopping you!" She said, taking a sip of her water.

"I never blamed them." Daryl said, "I looked, too. Not because I had to, but because no child deserves to be alone, I've been there and done that."

I rubbed Daryl's back, laying my head on his shoulder. I watched Andrea give the gun back to Lori.

"We should keep moving." Andrea noted.

Everyone got up, and we started moving along down the creek bed. Everyone was alarmed, and ready for anything. What we weren't ready for was the one gunshot that rung out through the forest. I stopped dead in my tracks, looking in the same direction. Lori stood right beside me.

"You still worrying about it?" Andrea asked.

"It was a gunshot." Lori said. I grabbed her hand, something wasn't right.

"We all heard it." Daryl said coming up behind me.

"Why one? Why just one gunshot?" Lori asked.

"Maybe they took down a walker." Daryl said, I looked up at him and shook my head. He grabbed my hand.

"Please don't patronize me." Lori started, "You know Rick wouldn't risk a gunshot to put down one walker. Or Shane, they'd do it quietly." She turned back around.

"She's right Daryl." I mumbled.

"Shouldn't they have caught up with us by now?" Carol asked the goup.

"There's nothing we can do about it anyway." Daryl said looking at his surroundings, "Can't run around these woods chasing echoes."

"So what do we do?" Lori spat at Daryl.

"Same as we been. Beat the bush for Sophia, work our way back to the highway." Daryl validated a point.

"I'm sure they'll hook up with us back at the RV." Andrea reasoned. We all started back our walking to the highway. Andrea stopped Carol.

"I'm sorry for what you're going through." Andrea looked at Carol, "I know how you feel."

"I suppose you do." She spat at her, rolling her eyes. "Thank you."

"The thought of her out here by herself… it's the not knowing that's killing me. I just keep hoping and praying she doesn't wind up like Amy." Carol cried. I rolled my eyes. I watched Andrea's face harden.

"Oh, God. That's the worst thing I've ever said." Carol said holding Andrea's arms. Andrea shook her head.

"If you were more fuckin attentive to your child, we wouldn't be in these woods." I bellowed out, clearly pissed.

"We're all hoping and praying with you, for what it's worth." Andrea said looking at me. I bit my lip, eyes starting to burn slightly. Carol kept her eyes on Daryl… bad move bitch! Daryl walked up, pulling me with him.

"I'll tell you what it's worth—not a damn thing. It's a waste of time, all this hoping and praying." He spat at Carol. Carol looked at Andrea.

"Cause we're gonna locate that little girl, she's gonna be just fine." Daryl said about to walk away, but he stopped and looked at Carol, "Are Devi and I the only ones zen around here? Good Lord."

Daryl and I walked in front of the group with Glenn at our side.

"Yal did a great job searching for her." He said over to us.

"Thanks Chinaman!" Daryl said sarcastically.

"Korean, Daryl. Korean!" Glenn exclaimed. I laughed aloud, Daryl and Glenn both following.

"Dev, I do agree with you about the whole Sophia thing. It shouldn't be up to us finding her. If Carol was watching her, then this would've never happened." Glenn said, looking at me.

"I hope she don't try out for Mother of the Year… her or Lori." I spoke, rolling my eyes. We walked up to a small clearing in the woods, howl's cried out.

"We'll lose the light before too long." Daryl said, holding his crossbow down, "I think we should call it."

"Let's head back." Lori reasoned.

"We'll pick it up again tomorrow?" Carol asked. I sighed.

"Yeah, we'll find her tomorrow." Loir assured her. Daryl whistled for us to head back. Howls cried out in the woods. I actually did miss these woods. Daryl and I would come here all the time and camp out.

"How much farther?" Andrea asked tiredly.

"Not much, maybe a hundred yards as the crow flies." Daryl replied.

"Too bad we're not crows." Andrea said shamefully. Next thing we knew, there was a blood curdling scream.

"Andrea?!" I yelled, running towards the sound.

"Help me! Help me!" I heard, running up on Andrea, who was on the ground trying to get away from the walker that was walking right on top of her. I hoisted my bow, fixing to trigger my bolt, but out of nowhere it received a blow to the head from a baseball bat.

"Lori? Lori Grimes? … Whoa." The girl asked, hoisting her horse. The others ran up as quickly as possible.

"I'm Lori." Lori answered the girl.

"Rick sent me. You've got to come now!" The girl urged.

"What?" Lori asked her,

"There's been an accident. Carl's been shot." She paused, I looked at Daryl. "He's still alive, but you've got to come now!"

Lori didn't say anything. "Rick needs you. Just come!" The girl yelled. Lori took off her backpack, dropping it to the ground. She began to get on the horse with the girl.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. We don't know this girl!" Daryl yelled, "You can't get on that horse!"

"Rick said you had others on the highway, that big traffic snarl?" She asked hurriedly.

"Uh-huh." Glenn peeped out.

"Backtrack to Fairburn Road. Two miles down is our farm. You'll see the mailbox, names' Greene." She said, 'hyahing' the horse, making it go. I picked Andrea up, we heard the snarling again. The walker sat up.

"Shut up." Daryl said, triggering his bolt, letting it fly in the walkers head. I bent down, and picked it out of the head, wiping it on my jeans.

We started walking back to the highway; Daryl was right on point when he said a hundred more yards. I sighed in relief as we came up on the slope where the vehicles were.

"Carl…. Shot." I cried out, running up the slope.

"Shot? What do you mean shot?" Dale asked.

"I don't know, Dale. I wasn't there," Glenn said out of breath, as he climbed over the guardrail. "All I know is this chick rode out of nowhere like Zorro on a horse and took Lori."

"You let her?" Dale asked, looking at every one.

"Climb down out of my ass, old man." Daryl started, I couldn't even stop him. "Rick sent her. She knew Lori's name and Carl's."

Daryl and I walked up into the RV. I sat at the table, holding my head in my hands. I felt Daryl kiss my head, running his hand through my hair. I wiped my eyes, and looked up at him.

"Our group has got some serious bad luck." I said, looking in his eyes. He bit his lip.

"I know baby, he'll be fine. Carl's a strong kid." Daryl said, kneeling down beside me. He put his right on my legs, running his fingers over my thighs. My legs twitched. I was ticklish there.

"I'll never be alright." We heard Andrea say to herself as she slammed the door.

"Dev, are you okay?" She asked. I nodded.

"Are you?" I asked. She shrugged.

"For the most part. Thank you for coming to me when you did." She said, kissing my head.

"That's what friends are for, Andy. I have your back regardless." I smiled to her.

"Thank you. I have your back as well." She smiled, walking to the back of the RV. Daryl looked at me and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, enveloping him against me. He nuzzled against my neck. I felt him lick my neck. I closed my eyes, but we were interrupted by Andrea, who stood in the doorway of the bedroom, looking pleased.

"I'm happy yal are on good terms." She winked. I nodded.

"Me too, Andrea. Me, too." I smiled. Daryl grunted, and pulled me up. I kissed him one last time, before turning away, walking out the RV door.

"We need to leave." Glenn said to everyone.

"I won't do it, we can't just leave." Carol cried.

"Carol, the group is split. We're scattered and weak." Dale reasoned.

"What if she comes back and we're not here? It could happen." Carol tried. I rolled my eyes.

"If Sophia found her way back and we were gone… that would be awful." Andrea spoke with hurt.

"Okay. We got to plan for this." Daryl started, pulling me to him. "I say tomorrow morning is soon enough to pull up stakes. Give us a chance to rig a big sign, leave her some supplies. I'll hold here tonight, stay with the RV."

"I'm staying, too." I said, looking at Daryl, who smiled down at me.

"If the RV is staying, I am too." Dale said as well. Daryl and I nodded.

"Thank you. Thank you both." Carol directed her thanks to Daryl and Dale. I rolled my eyes.

"Hell if you ain't gonna look for her, then someone has to." I sneered her way. I patted Daryl, and walked away. I walked the tree line of the thickets, seeing if I could find anything.

"DK!" I heard T-Dog yell out. I looked over my shoulder and saw a walker behind me. I took my knife driving it in his head dropping him where he stood. Daryl ran to my aide. He checked me, making sure I wasn't bit.

"Baby, oh fuck! You're alright!" He exclaimed, hugging me tightly. I nodded in his chest.

"It's gonna take more than a walker to get me away from you, Daryl." I said, winking. He and I walked back up. Dale was explaining to Glenn why he needed to take T-Dog, to get him help. Daryl walked over to the motorcycle, digging through the snapped bag. A few seconds of rummaging, he came up with a whole bag of pills, and Dale's rags.

"Keep your oily rags off my brother's motorcycle." Daryl said, throwing the rags to Dale. Daryl sat the bag of pills on the hood of the mustang.

"Why'd you wait till now to say anything? Got my brother's stash." He said, beginning to go through the bag, "Crystal, X…Don't need that. Got some kick ass painkillers." He threw them to Glenn.

"Oxycycline." Daryl said, throwing the bottle to Dale, "Not the generic stuff neither. It's first class." He sealed the bag up, "Merle got the clap on occasion." He shrugged off, walking back towards the bike. I walked over to T-Dog.

"Thank you for seeing that walker, T." I smiled, patting his arm.

"No problem, DK. You'da done it for me." He smiled. I nodded.

"I would, no doubt about that T. I do appreciate that so much." I said, sitting beside him.

"I'm cold, my head hurts, and my arm hurts." He said wincing showing me his arm. I sighed.

"Daryl found Merle's stash, we're gonna get you to help, and you're gonna be just fine, I promise T." I said. He nodded, looking at me.

"All of what you said to Carol earlier was true. She wasn't paying any attention to Sophia, if she did, she'd be here." He said logically. I nodded.

"I know, T. I feel bad for Sophia, not Carol. She pissed me off to no extent. If that was my baby, I would be the first one to swallow my fears and go after her." I replied.

"I know you would have. You're great with kids. Did you and Daryl ever have any?" He wondered. I nodded.

"I had a miscarriage after I found him in bed with another woman. Come to find out, she drugged him." I laughed, looking at the ground.

"He doesn't remember anything?" He wondered.

"That's right. She ended up popping him a Roofie in his Pepsi." I said, looking at him.

"Man, oh man. I know you were pissed." I nodded, looking at him.

"I was. I thought that he done it willingly, but come to find out, he didn't. He was drugged." I said shrugging.

"You and him remind me of me and my wife." T-Dog spoke, trying to choke back tears.

"You're married?" I asked, but then I saw the tears roll down his face. He nodded.

"Yeah, we had a story just like you and Daryl, but I wasn't drugged nor did I sleep with another woman. We got into an argument… she left in tears, when she backed out the drive way, an 18 wheeler t-boned her; it killed just like that." He said in tears. I opened my mouth to say something, but what could I say?

"Found out at the hospital that she was three months pregnant. I regret ever fighting with her that day. I had everything I ever wanted with her… and just like that she was gone. What would I do to get her back." He hung his head crying. It killed me to see any guy crying. A few tears fell from my eyes. I wrapped my arms around him, letting him cry as much as he needed.

Daryl walked around the corner and his face hardened, but softened when he heard T-Dog's cries. I watched him stand there, biting at his thumb nail.

"T, Glenn is ready to go. He'd gonna get you so help, alright?" Daryl muttered. T-Dog raised his head looking at Daryl. He nodded. Daryl and I both helped him up, and walked him to the Cherokee. He placed him in there, and Glenn drove off.

"What was that about?" Daryl asked above me.

"Did you know he had a wife?" I asked, looking at him. He looked at me, and shook his head.

"He did. They got into an argument, she left. When she backed out of the driveway, an 18 wheeler t-boned her, killing her instantly. He said at the hospital, he found out that she was three months pregnant." I said, as a tear slid down my cheek.

"Oh baby." He said, pulling me in his chest, wrapping his arms around me. He swayed us back and forth.

"It's so sad. You know how I am. I couldn't help but to cry with him, Daryl. It just broke my heart completely." I said in his chest.

"I know, baby. Calm down." He said, grabbing my head in his hands. He pushed his lips onto mine, kissing me tenderly.

"It's almost dark, let's head in the RV and get us some rest." He said looking in my eyes. I nodded, as he walked us to the RV. He laid a blanket out in the floor and laid down. He pulled me on him, holding me tightly, as if he never wanted to let me go.

"I love you." I whispered to him.

"I love you baby." He whispered, kissing me passionately. He grabbed my legs, making me straddle his mid. The kiss got heated quick, but we couldn't take it any further, at least not in here. I moaned quietly as I felt his rock hard on rub against my clit.

"outside… now." He said, pushing me up. I ran quietly outside, looking at the stars.

I felt Daryl turn me around; lips meeting mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him deeper. Our tongues danced together, as his hands roamed all over my body. He squeezed my hips, picking me up and setting me on the hood of the mustang. His lips never broke mine. I wrapped my legs around his waist, squeezing him tightly.

"I fucking love you." He moaned moving his lips to my neck. I closed my eyes, tugging his hair gently.

"I love you." I whispered before he pressed his lips back on mine. I didn't want to let him go, at any point in time. He was mine, we both vowed that. His hands wondered to my jeans. He undid them, snaking his hand in them and below my panties.

My legs twitched as his finger ran over my clit. I gasped in his mouth, I felt him smirking against my lips. He got faster with his finger, adding one in me. I threw my head back, moaning louder than ever. He licked my neck, to my ear.

"I want you to cum for me baby." He spoke huskily. I nodded, biting my lip, trying to suppress my moans, but I couldn't. Daryl won.

"God, Daryl. Fuck!" I moaned, feeling myself close as ever. I gripped him tighter, lips on mine. He laid me down on the hood, climbing on me. The faster he got, the louder I moaned. I clung onto him, moaning in his mouth as I came. I breathed heavily, laying my head on the hood, legs still numb.

"You are beautiful." He whispered in my ear as he lifted my shirt over my breasts. He popped my breast out of my bra, kissing them and licking them gently. He licked down my stomach, to my undid jeans. With one swift movement, he slid my jeans off.

Grazing his teeth with my thighs set me off. I wanted him so much, it was unbearable. I felt him lick my pulsating bud, I groaned, pulling him up to me, tasting my own self. I slid off the hood, pushing him against it. I undid his buttoned up shirt, running my hands over his scarred chest. I licked his ear, taking it in my mouth, tugging gently. His groans came louder and louder.

"You are mine." I purred in his ear. I felt him shudder. I smiled, kissing down his neck, to his chest, and then licking down his happy trail, to the top of his jeans. I undid them swiftly, dropping them and his boxers to the ground. I took his hard length fully, deep throating. I knew he liked that.

I couldn't go all the way down, he had a good nine inches. I swirled my tongue over his tip, bobbing my head up and down. While doing this with no hands, my hands wondered over his chest. He took my finger in his mouth, sucking gently. I moaned, sending a vibration on his hard member.

"Oh god, Devi." He groaned, as I pumped him just like he liked it. He picked me up, placing me on him, making my legs wrap his shoulders. I held onto his neck, throwing my head back in pleasure as he thrusted in and out. This was one of my favorite positions.

"Baby, you feel so damn good." He groaned, getting faster. He laid me down carefully on the hood, climbing on it, still in me. His head dipped down as he thrusted, laying his lips on mine. My nails clawed his back, he liked that as well. His pace got faster, I knew he was going to cum with me. His thumb grazed my clit, as he got faster.

"Fuck, baby. Daryl, oh yeah!" I moaned, almost at my end. He buried his head in my neck, licking and biting the skin where he had access to.

"Fuck baby! I'm gonna cum!" He moaned in my neck. I nodded, almost myself.

"Daryl, god! Daryl, yes!" I moaned as softly as I could, before I came.

"Fuck, Dev. Baby, god!" He grunted, releasing into me. He laid his sweaty head on my chest. I giggled, trying to catch my breath.

"Never thought, we'd have sex on a Mustang, in an apocalypse." I smiled. He laughed, getting dressed, and then helping me. He and walked back into the RV, laying down at the previous spot we were situated in.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you." I whispered in reply.

"Goodnight, baby." He spoke softly.

"Goodnight, my love." I replied, closing my eyes, snuggling into him, and falling asleep. It wasn't long after, I felt Daryl get up.

"Baby, I'll be back in a bit. Get some rest." He said, nudging me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"Please be careful, Daryl." I plead.

"I will baby. I love you." He said, kissing me.

"I love you, too baby." I replied, turning back over. I know he would be okay, but I still worried.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thank you for all of the readers, my lovely girls who R&R'd on this story, I love you all! For those who has added this story on your alerts, follows, favorites, etc... you are freaking amazing! I love each and everyone of you! Your happiness is what I strive for! Don't hesitate to leave me a PM or review! I will get back to you! :) Again, thank you so much! -NormanReedus.**_

* * *

**Dreams; noun- A series of thoughts, images, and sensations occurring in a person's mind during sleep; also, Nightmares are classified as dreams.**

_I backed up into the corner, and watched as the elder walker bit into Daryl. Daryl was protecting me. After the bite, I triggered an arrow in the walkers head, dropping him in place. I looked over to Daryl, tears welling in my eyes. The look in Daryl's eyes; the pain, it was the most painful thing I've ever seen. I ran over to him, holding him into my arms, crying. I kissed him, if he was going to go, I wanted to go, too. _

_"You have to get outta here, baby." He breathed out. I shook my head. _

_"I don't want to, Daryl. You got bit protecting me." I cried, kissing his head, running my hands in his hair._

_"You have to kill me." He started, but I put my finger over his lips._

_"No, I'd never do that. I couldn't Daryl." I said, through hot tears. _

_"I love you Dev. I love you so much, I will always love you." He said as tears fell off his cheek. I bit my lip as his eyes started to close._

_"I love you Daryl, always and forever. I love you with every fiber of my being, I love you." I kissed him once more before he 'died'. _

_I sat there staring at him, why couldn't it have been me? Why Daryl? Was it really God's wrath? Is that what happens when someone protects their own? I shook my thoughts, hearing the door open. I looked behind me, and Merle stumbled in._

_"Dev, you have to get outta here." He said, holding his arm, before dropping to his knees. I shook my head, as he crawled over to Daryl and I. _

_"No Merle, not you, too." I said, running my hand over his face. He nodded, closing his eyes. _

_"I love you Merle. You are the best brother in law ever." I spoke, pretty much to myself. I closed my eyes, backing up towards the wall. Heavy breathing sounded the room, I opened my eyes, and my husband and brother in law were now the walking dead. _

_Daryl's white cloudy eyes connected with mine, as he started inching over towards me. Merle stood up, popping his neck. I got up, grabbed the flashlight, and headed towards the door, running into the dark. I ran from the ones that I loved the most, my brother, Merle, and my husband, Daryl. I couldn't put them down. I opted to run, I'd run forever if it meant that Daryl and Merle would be 'alive'._

_I ran full force through the woods, dodging every tree the best to my ability. I looked back and see the moonlight on Daryl and Merle. Not paying attention, I tripped over a rock, falling down. The flashlight flew from my hands as I fell. _

_The sound of snarling and gurgling was right on my. I pushed myself over, seeing the two above me. I tried to get away, but I was frozen. Inches away they became, Daryl snarled before he bit into my arm. _

I shot up, breathing heavily, tears falling from my face. I wanted to think that this 'apocalypse' was a dream. For the life of me, I fought to believe that this was anything but one. Though, sadly mistaken, this wasn't a dream; it was real. Every dead son of a bitch that came back wanting fresh food, every shot wound to the head, every fight we fought, pulled me into reality.

The RV door forced open, and the face of Dale shown through. He ran over to me, and helped me up, then helped me in the booth.

"Devi, what in the world?" He asked worried about my well-being. I shook my head, and started shaking.

"I need Daryl," I cried out. "I need to know if he's okay."

Dale's fatherly instincts kicked in as he wrapped his arms around me, rubbing my back. He tried his best to calm me down, but it wasn't working. I looked up to Dale for what he did, but I needed Daryl.

"What happened, Devi?" He asked.

"Dream…nightmare… Daryl and Merle got bit. I couldn't kill them Dale," I cried looking up to him. "I couldn't kill them. They died, and came after me. I ran as far as I could… I fell and Daryl caught me."

"Oh wow, Devi. I assure you Daryl is okay. He and Andrea should be on their way back. It's already 4AM," He paused. "Why don't I make some coffee, and you can come to the top of the RV with me. I just need you to calm down."

"Okay." I whispered. I got up and walked to the RV door. I lit a cigarette and stepped outside. I walked over to the Mustang and sat on the hood. I brought my knees to my chest, resting my arms on my knee caps.

The thought of Daryl as a walker killed me; same as Merle, that's why I feared for finding him. I didn't want my dreams to become real. I wish I could turn back the hands of time, and prevent all of what happened, but I couldn't. I was only one person, plus I don't think they have time machines in the apocalypse.

"Daryl, please be alive. Please come back safely." I chanted to myself, before taking a drag of my cigarette. I sighed, leaning back on the Mustang. I watched as Carol walked out the RV and walked on top of the RV. Dale walked out with a cup of coffee. I sat up as he walked over to me. He handed the cup to me, and leaned against the Mustang.

"I had a wife before all of this." Dale started, a pang of hurt hit my heart.

"Did she…?" I wondered, he shook his head.

"No, she had cancer; that's how she died. She battled it for five years, and just gave up one day. I thought my life would never get better, but it has." He said, looking at me. I nodded to myself.

"Just knowing that she wasn't in this puts a lot to rest; I know she's safe and in heaven." Dale said, sighing aloud.

"Dale, I hate that happened to her. To you. " I muttered, looking at him. He nodded and smiled.

"I do, too, but in a sense I know she's not around this. That's why I do pity the ones that are here." He shrugged.

"I understand, Dale." I said, patting his back.

"When I see you and Daryl, I see my wife and I. I see nothing but love. I know yal had some problems in the past, I know of which yal have succumbed, but nevertheless the love is still there." Dale said nudging my shoulder. I smiled, and looked at him.

"Thank you Dale. You remind me of my father, and I will protect you as much as possible." I said with whole sincerity.

I head Carol's cries, as she got off the RV and ran inside. I looked at Dale and got off the hood. I saw a flashlight weaving through the cars. It was Daryl and Andrea. I put my coffee down, and ran to him, wrapping my arms around him tightly.

"She had a nightmare." Dale whispered to Daryl. I felt Daryl nod, as he squeezed me tighter. Dale began talking to Andrea.

"Baby, what happened?" He asked. Tears filled my eyes once again. Once he heard my cries, he took my head in his hand, thumbs running over my cheeks, wiping the tears off.

"Dream… nightmare…" I said, closing my eyes.

"Baby, baby, I'm here." He whispered, kissing my forehead.

"You and Merle were bit protecting me. You wanted me to kill you but I couldn't Daryl. I couldn't." I rambled in tears, not even taking a breath. "You and him both came back, and ran after me in the woods. I tripped and you caught me."

"Oh baby." Daryl said, kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, gently squeezing. I needed this feel. I needed the closure.

"Please never leave me." I whispered, looking at him.

"I'll never leave you, baby. I promise." He said, squeezing my hips. He laid his forehead on mine.

"I love you so much, Daryl." I told him, running my fingers in his hair.

"I love you so much, Dev." He smiled, kissing me.

"If you ever go out again, please take me. I don't want to be away from you." I begged. He nodded, picking me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and he walked us over to RV. Dale and Andrea climbed on top of the RV, keeping watch.

Daryl walked us into the RV, setting me down at the booth. He took his crossbow off and laid it in the other seat. He found a can of Vienna Sausages and opened them up. I watched as he acted like he was sucking the sausage. I rolled my eyes and laughed. When I was sad, he always made it better.

"Baby, I'm here, okay? I'm fine." He reassured me. I nodded, pulling him to me. I hugged his stomach, feeling him inhale and exhale.

"I know you are, Daryl. And I thank God that you are." I said looking up to him. He gave me a sausage. I bit into it, missing our 'camping food'. It was always Vienna sausages, cheez-its and gatorade. I looked at saw Carol looking at Daryl, than crying. I rolled my eyes.

"You want to try to go back to sleep baby?" He asked me, giving me two more vienna's. I quickly ate them and nodded.

"Yeah, try at least." I said, getting up walking to our pallet. He laid down, pulling me on him. I slid to the side, making sure I wasn't hurting him. He held me close, pulling my chin so our lips met.

"I love you Dev." He whispered.

"I love you Dar." I whispered in reply. He turned to his side, facing me. I snuggled in his chest, listening to his heart. I ran my hand up and down his back, never going back to sleep. I couldn't, I was afraid that he would get up without me and leave.

Light snoring sounds filled my ears; I looked at Daryl in complete awe. I have missed him, I would always miss him, even if he walked away from me for only a couple of minutes. I laid awake watching him smile in his sleep. At least he was having a good dream, right?

* * *

Daylight came fast; I found myself dozing off here and there, but once the sun shone through the RV windows, I was already woke up. I nudged him awake. He smiled, pulling me on him, kissing me passionately.

"Morning baby." He whispered. I smiled, laying my lips on his.

"Morning my love." I said, biting my lip.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked, I shrugged.

"I didn't, I watched you sleep all night." I smiled.

"What a stalker." Carol sneered. I looked at her and rolled my eyes.

"Grown-ups these days, nothing but big children." I said, smiling to her. She turned away and sat on the bed.

"Want to try for the farm?" Dale asked walking in the RV. I looked at Daryl and nodded. I pushed myself up and helped Daryl up as well. We straightened our clothes, picked up our crossbows and walked outside. We rummaged through as much as we could to find something of some sort that would stick to glass or windshield.

We finally found some paint and wrote, 'Sophia Stay Here. We Will Come Every Day.', on the yellow Mustang. We left her food and drinks, just in case she did turn up. Dale and Carol got in the RV, Andrea was in the SUV, and Daryl and I both found ourselves on the motorcycle.

We began our way to the farm. Just to tease Daryl, my hands roamed his body, stopping at his crotch. My fingers danced over one of the two fabrics that separated his member and my hand. He looked back at me biting his lip. I gently squeezed him, almost causing us to wreck, thank god we were turning.

"You can't do that, baby." He yelled. I winked at him, doing it again. After a few times, he was rock hard. Being the hardheaded person I was, I kept on fucking with him, right to the time when we pulled up to the farm.

He grunted getting off the motorcycle. He grabbed me off, pulling me behind the RV. He pushed me up against it, lips attaching my neck. I moaned aloud, tugging his hair.

"You think you can play with me and make me hard, and not do anything about it?" He gritted in my neck, biting the spot. I nodded.

"Yes, oh yes!" I moaned, before his lips attached mine. He picked me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist. He started grinding against me, making me arch my back. Then, he just put me on the ground, and walked away. I ran after him, and pushed him playfully.

"Ass. That was wrong!" I gritted. He laughed and wrapped his arm around my neck, kissing my temple.

"I love you Devi Dixon." He said, looking down at me. I looked up at him and kissed him.

"I love you Daryl Dixon." I smiled.

"Pathetic. You can't even help find my child because your so into each other." I heard Carol call out. I stopped in my tracks and looked at her.

"Excuse you Grannie, who was looking for your child during the night? Andrea and Daryl. Who sat in the RV crying like a pathetic bitch she is? You. Who ran after her after she ran? Rick and I. Who sat behind crying their eyes out NOT trying to look for her daughter? You. Who went to tracking her? Daryl, Rick and me. Who didn't? You," I gritted, walking up to her. "So in ratio, who's been doing the work to finding YOUR daughter? None of it was you, so I'll let you decide."

"You're just a bitch. Daryl was better off when you weren't here." She sneered. I laughed, looking at the others before I punched her, knocking her to the ground. I squatted down looking at her.

"Baby no!" Daryl called out, grabbing me.

"Next fucking time, I'll kill you if you EVER decide to say anything about Daryl or me, or Rick, or anyone else for that matter, like we're not trying to find Sophia. We are… you're not." I breathed, "You got that?" I questioned, she nodded. I got up and retreated myself back to the bike. I grabbed my crossbow, and started my own trail in the woods. I was so angry tears fell down my face.

"Dev, wait!" I heard behind me. I stopped, and saw Andrea, T-Dog and Daryl. I wiped my eyes quickly, as Daryl ran up to me. He wrapped his arms around me. I cried in his chest. How could someone not help find their own child?

"Dev, you okay?" Andrea asked, running her fingers through my hair. I nodded in Daryl's chest, looking at her.

"I don't get her! She wants to play the fucking blame game, when we're looking for a child that ain't even ours. If Sophia was mine, if Daryl didn't know how to hunt or track or anything, I would be out here looking day in and day out looking for them! I'd be making sure that they were okay, but noo, not her!" I said crying again. "The bitch wants everyone to do her dirty work! I don't work like that!"

"Baby, calm down." Daryl said, rubbing my back.

"She had no right to say what she did." T-Dog intervened.

"I agree. What she said was out of line. Everyone but her is looking for her." Andrea said, rubbing my arm. Daryl kissed my head.

"She'll get hers baby, don't worry." Daryl whispered. I looked up at him and nodded. He leaned down and kissed me.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you, too." I replied, hearing leaves rustling behind up. In instinct, I turned and hoisted my crossbow up. It was Rick.

"Dev, are you alright?" He asked. I nodded.

"Are you? Is Carl? What about Lori?" I rambled. I nodded.

"I'm fine, Lori is fine, Carl is making it. He got shot." Rick said wincing at 'Shot'. I bit my lip.

"Does he need anything?" I asked. Rick shook his head.

"No, I gave him blood. Hershel had to pull the fragments out." He spoke. I nodded.

"Can I see him?" I wondered. Rick smiled and nodded.

"Of course, Devi." Rick smiled, and then sighed. "We are going to have a remembrance for Otis. He was with Shane on the run to get supplies for Carl. He didn't make it. He saved my boys' life."

I looked up at Daryl and closed my eyes. I laid my head on his chest, as he wrapped his arms around me. His heart was racing, which was unlike Daryl, but I knew why. He never liked funerals. Not since after his mama passed.

"Well, let's go and get this part over with." Andrea said, letting go of my arm. I freed myself from Daryl's arms and ran to catch up with Andrea. The guys were not even five feet behind us. They were talking amongst themselves.

"Have you ever thought about renewing yal's vows?" Andrea nudged me. I laughed, looking over at her and shook my head.

"We always said we never needed them. I would love to though… but maybe one day." I said smiling. I looked back at Daryl and smiled as he did.

"You really love him, don't you?" She wondered. I looked at her, entwining my arm with hers.

"I never stopped." I said biting my lip. She grinned and squeezed my arm.

"That's love." She said sighing, "I wish I had that."

"Aw, come on now Andrea. You will. I promise. There is a special guy for you." I said, winking at her. She smiled.

"I hope so." She winked.

Andrea and I kept quiet overhearing the guys' conversation. They, for one, were talking about our asses. I shook my head at the things they were saying.

"Yo Daryl, what kinda girl is Dev in bed?" T-Dog asked. "Is she the shy type? Is she the slow but sweet type? Is she the wild and kinky type? Or is the 'I'll do everything I haven't done before once' type?" He finished. I stopped and laughed.

"T, only a redneck can keep up." I said winking. Daryl wrapped his arm around my neck.

"She ain't shy at all. Makin love is different than fuckin. She is wild and kinky… and bits and pieces of the 'I'll try everything I haven't done once'." Daryl said kissing my head. I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"Guys... I swear, ya can't live with them, and you can't live without them." I said dramatically, flailing my hands, making everyone laugh.

We hit the tree line, seeing the others in a distance. So much for fun talk, all of us walked in a silence. It was not fun at all. Not much of five minutes we were there at the others. Lori and Glenn gave me a hug. I looked at Carol and rolled my eyes.

"Hi, I'm Beth." A blonde haired teen smiled.

"I'm Devi-Kayah… or Devi, Dev… whatever you want to call me. It's nice to meet you." I said, hugging her, rubbing her back. "I'm sorry for your loss of Otis."

"Thank you." She replied, as we broke apart. I walked over to a crying woman, my guess would've been Otis's wife.

"I'm Devi. I'm very sorry for your loss." I said, engulfing her in a hug. She clenched onto me tightly. I just let her cry.

"I miss him. He died saving another's life." She cried, pulling away. I nodded.

"That was a hero thing to do, mam. I know it's hard, but I will be here for you anytime you need to talk and such." I said, brushing the hair out of her face.

"Thank you so much, Devi. I'm Patricia. I wish we would've met on better circumstances." She sadly smiled. I nodded.

"I do, too, Patricia." I said, kissing her cheek. I looked over and saw the brown head that was on the horse. I walked over to her and smiled.

"I'm Devi. Thank you for killing that walker." I introduced myself.

"No problem. I'm Maggie. I heard what they lady said to you. What's her problem?" She wondered. I shook my head.

"You and I can talk about that later." I smiled, winking.

"Who's that other guy with the crossbow?" She grinned.

"That, Miss Maggie, is my husband Daryl." I smiled.

"Mmhm, and the Korean beside him?" She wondered.

"That would be Glenn. He's very nice." I replied, with a laugh. She laughed as well.

"My daddy's coming. We have to do this, later we need to get together and talk." She said winking. I nodded, and walked over to Daryl. He wrapped his arms around me. We watched Otis's family place rocks up. Our group, minus Carl was surrounding the family of Otis. I wrapped my arms around Daryl's waist. I leaned up and kissed his chin. He turned his head and planted a small tender kiss on my lips.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you." I whispered in reply, looking at Hershel, who walked up to the mound of rocks with a cane and bible.

"Blessed be God, Father of our Lord Jesus Christ." Hershel started, as Jimmy, Beth's boyfriend walked to the wheelbarrow and put a rock on the mound. "Praise be to Him, for the gift of our brother Otis. For his span of years, for his abundance of character; Otis, who gave his life to save a child's, now more than ever, our most precious asset." Hershel gave a pause; I looked around, stopping on Shane, who looked guilty.

"We thank you, God, for the peace he enjoys in Your embrace. He died as he lived, in grace." Hershel spoke, looking over at Shane, pulling him out of his daydream. "Shane, will you speak for Otis?"

"I'm not good at it." Shane said, hanging his head, "I'm sorry."

"You were the last one with him. You shared his final moments." Patricia cried, "Please, I need to hear. I need to know that his death had meaning."

"Meaning." Shane breathed, "We were about done, almost out of ammo. We were down to pistols by then. I was limping it was bad, ankle all swollen up. 'We've got to save the boy.' See, that's what he said."

I looked up at Daryl and shook my head. He nodded in response. I knew something wasn't right.

"He gave me his backpack. He shoved me ahead. 'Run,' he said. He said, 'I'll take the rear. I'll cover you.'" He reminisced. "And when I looked back." He said, walking towards the wheel barrow. "If not for Otis, I'd have never made it out alive. And that goes for Carl, too." He fumbled with the rock in his hand, looking at Patricia, Beth, Hershel, Maggie, Lori and Rick.

"It was Otis. He saved us both." He said, turning back, but pausing and looked back at Patricia. "If any death ever had meaning, it was his." Shane turned and placed a rock on the mound for Otis.

I sighed looking up at Daryl, biting my lip. He held me close, kissing my forehead. I looked at Dale, and caught his eye. I shook my head, letting him know that I didn't believe Shane's story. He shook his head as well.

The group dispersed. Daryl, Dale and I stayed behind, while the others walked away. I stared at the mound of rocks.

"Baby, what you think?" Daryl asked.

"Shane's lying." I said, looking at him.

"I don't believe him either." Dale said lowly.

"His voice changed too much during his speech." Daryl collected. I nodded.

"Yeah, I was going to say that. It changed way too much, like he was needy." I said, grabbing Daryl's hand. He gave me a squeeze, and brought my hand to his mouth and kissed it.

"Devi, mind going to the RV and getting the rifles ready?" Dale wondered, I nodded to him. "I need to talk to Daryl for a minute."

"Oh yeah, sure Dale. Thank you for early this morning. I needed to be calmed down and you talked me down. I appreciate that." I said smiling to Dale.

"No problem Devi. I knew if Daryl was there and you were losing it, it'd be my ass." He said nudging Daryl. I laughed, leaning up and kissing Daryl on the cheek, as he made a face.

"I love you Daryl!" I yelled, as I began to run through the trees to the RV. I walked in and Lori was in there. I looked at her and smiled. She ran to me and threw her arms around me.

"I'm so happy that Carl is okay." I said by her ear. I felt her nod.

"Thank you so much. He's been asking about you." She said, pulling away and looking at me.

"Can I see him later?" I wondered, looking at her, she nodded. "I don't want to crowd him so much right now."

"Devi, you can see him any time you want." She smiled.

"I wish Carol would quit with all the hatred towards me. What have I done to her besides look for her own daughter?" I asked, sitting in the booth.

"Sweetie, I don't know. She's just off. And it's taunting her, because you're telling her the truth. Something she doesn't want to hear." Lori explained. I nodded to myself.

"Well, I ain't gonna butter it up. You've known me for a little bit, you know by now how I am. Hell when I first came, I slapped Daryl." I said, with a small laugh. She giggled.

"That was great. And Rick told me how you handled that Miguel kid, calling him a wetback and telling him how it really was." She threw in. I nodded.

"Yeah, you should've seen T's and Rick's face. It was like the best thing ever." I said laughing. She nodded and smiled.

"I'm glad you're here. Daryl's attitude is a lot better, and you're a big helper with our group. I appreciate everything you have done, especially connecting with Carl and Sophia like you did." She smiled.

"I love kids, Lori. I wish I had the baby, and didn't miscarry." I said, a stray tear fell out of my eye. I wiped it away quickly.

"Maybe one day, when this is all over, you and Daryl can have one." She smiled, leaning over the table hugging me.

"Thank you, Lori." I smiled.

"Yo, Dev!" I heard being yelled from outside.

"I believe Mr. Dixon is waiting for you." She said, winking. I chuckled, getting up and popping my head out of the RV door. When Daryl saw me he smiled, walking over to me. He picked me up and we walked over to the Cherokee. He sat me down on the truck. He put his arm on my legs, standing beside Shane. Andrea was at the end. Rick walked up, as did Hershel on the other side of the truck.

"How long has this girl been lost?" Hershel asked.

"This'll be day three." Rick answered. I nodded, watching Maggie walk up with a map.

"County survey map." She began, as she rolled the map out, between Rick and Andrea. "Shows terrain and elevations."

"This is perfect. We can finally get this thing organized." Rick said, looking over the map. "We'll grid the whole area, start searching in teams."

"Not you. Not today." Hershel looked at Rick. "You gave three units of blood. You wouldn't be hiking five minutes in this heat before passing out."

"And your ankle—push it now, you'll be laid up a month, no good to anybody." Hershel adverted looking at Shane.

"Guess it's just me." Daryl started. I slapped him on his arm and gave him a stern look.

"You're not going alone." I said looking at him.

"I'm gonna head back to the creek, work my way from there." Daryl said, ignoring what I just said.

"I can still be useful." Shane called, "I'll drive up to the interstate, see if Sophia wandered back."

"Alright, tomorrow then." Rick hesitated, looking at all of us. "We'll start doing this right."

"That means we can't have our people out there with just knives." Shane started, "They need the gun training we've been promising them."

"I'd prefer you not carrying guns on my property." Hershel piped up, "We've managed so far without turning this into an armed camp."

"All due respect, you get a crowd of those things wandering in here.." Shane said, but been cut off by Rick.

"Look, we're guests here." Rick stated, looking at Hershel. "This is your property, and we will respect that."

Rick took out his gun and laid it on the hood of the Cherokee, followed by a livid Shane.

"First things first; set camp, find Sophia." Rick said.

"I hate to be the one to ask, but somebody's got to." Shane said, propping up on the hood. "What happens if we find her and she's bit? I think we should all be clear on how we handle that."

I looked at Daryl and rolled my eyes. He rubbed my leg, but I pushed his hand off. He pissed me off. He wasn't going alone.

"You do what has to be done." Rick said, hanging his head.

"And her mother? What do you tell her?" Maggie asked, looking at Rick.

"The truth." Andrea and I said in unison.

"I'll gather and secure all the weapons. Make sure no one's carrying till we're at a practice range off site. I do request one rifleman on lookout." Shane said, looking at Hershel. "Dale's got experience."

"Our people would feel safer, less inclined to carry a gun." Rick said looking at Hershel. Hershel nodded, and looked at me.

"Thank you." Rick said. I moved Daryl out the way, and slid off the hood. I started walking away from the Cherokee. Carol looked at me and sneered. I rolled my eyes, wiping the tears away from my face. I found a lonely oak tree, on the other side of the Greene house and propped up against it.

"Stupid." I said to myself. I heard Daryl walk up behind me.

"Dev, what's wrong baby?" Daryl asked, walking to my front. I bit my lip and closed my eyes.

"Nothing, Daryl. Don't worry about it." I gritted, wiping the tears that fell.

"No, tell me." He said, bringing his hands to my face.

"I don't want you going alone! You fucking ignored me back there!" I yelled, tears freely flowing.

"Baby, I don't want you to get hurt. You hardly slept last night." He tried to reason. I shook my head.

"No, don't try that with me. I want to make sure you're safe, Daryl. Do you understand me?" I asked, removing his hands from my face.

"Yes, but I don't want you hurt, baby!" He retorted. I rolled my eyes, turning away from him. I began to walk away, but I stopped and looked at him.

"The only way I'll be hurt is that if you get hurt and never come back to me." I cried, turning back and beginning my walk.

"Devi." He called, I shook my head and walked away quickly.

"Baby, stop!" He yelled. I turned around and looked at him.

"What?" I asked, as he got in my face.

"You shouldn't have to go! You don't even like Carol!" He gritted out. Rick caught my eye.

"This ain't got any fucking thing to do with Carol! This is about Sophia!" I yelled, slapping him. Rick ran over and got between us.

"I want to find her! I do! I don't give a fuck about Carol! This is about Sophia, not Carol! I'm being more of a fucking mama to Sophia than Carol is because she won't even fucking look for her own daughter! Sophia's not even mine and I'm bound and fucking determined to find her." I spat, turning away.

"Don't fucking walk away from me!" Daryl yelled, pulling me back.

"Daryl stop it!" Rick yelled to Daryl.

"Carol may have given up hope, but I haven't." I gritted, turning away and walking towards the RV. I grabbed my crossbow, and walked out into the field, into the pine thicket. I walked all the way till I found the creek.

I heard a snarl behind me, I turned around and hoisted my crossbow up, shooting the walker that had come up on me. I walked over and snatched the arrow out of his eye, wiping it on my pants. I squatted down, getting my crossbow ready. I stood up and walked the creek.

"Sophia!" I yelled out, but nothing. I looked in the creek and found a small shoe that belonged to a little girl… Sophia. I walked a ways, coming up on a small piece of land that a house sat on. I walked up to the house, crossbow ready.

"Sophia?" I asked, climbing the steps of the house, walking into it. I looked around and saw signs of somebody being there recently.

"Sophia?" I wondered, walking up the stairs of the house to the top level. I looked around in the two bedrooms, but nothing. I walked back down and heard a shuffled sound. I quietly walked down the stairs, crossbow ready to fire.

"Sophia!" I heard a familiar voice call. Daryl. The stairs creaked under me, and Daryl aimed his crossbow to me.

"Dev." He asked, walking quickly to me. He threw his arms around me, hugging me tightly.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. I nodded, pulling away.

"I walked up the creek… I killed a walker, and found something of Sophia's." I said, showing him the shoe. He smiled and kissed me.

"I love you, Devi." He said.

"I love you, Daryl." I said, kissing him once more. I stepped foot on the floor, and motioned for Daryl to follow me. We walked outside, and saw nothing. Something caught my eye. Cherokee Roses. I smiled, looking back at Daryl, and then walking over to the roses. I picked them both. I turned and looked at Daryl holding them.

"One for Merle, on for Sophia." I whispered, looking at him. He nodded, taking the roses from me.

"When we get back, tell Carol the story that my granddaddy told you." I said, looking away. "Do you remember?"

"Yes, it's something that I'll never forget, Dev." He said, smiling softly. I nodded.

"Okay. You can relay the message to Carol then." I said, walking my way back through the woods. The wind started blowing around us. The rustling of the Georgia Pines were like songs to my ears. I started singing an old hymn, one that my grandmother always loved to sing, 'Fly Away'.

"Some bright morning when this life is over, I'll fly away. To that home on God's celestial shore,  
I'll fly away. I'll fly away, oh glory, I'll fly away, in the morning, when I die hallelujah by and by, I'll fly away." I sang out loud.

"Devi, watch out!" I head Daryl yell. The rattles bound my ears, a pain shot up through my leg. I looked down and saw a rattle snake. I started hyperventilating, trying to catch my breath.

"Daryl… Daryl." I yelled, falling down, my leg on fire. He ran to my aide, killing the rattle snake quickly. He pushed my jean leg up, looking at my leg.

"It hurts, Daryl." I cried, shaking. I started coughing. He took my leg in his mouth, sucking as much poison as he could out.

"Ahh!" I grunted, feeling my body become numb.

"I love you, Daryl." I whispered, slowly.

"No, no, baby, stay awake!" He yelled, holding my head.

"I'm sleepy, Daryl." I slurred. He shook his head and began to cry.

"No! No! Devi, please! Stay awake for me! Please! I need you!" He cried, holding me closely, than picking me up.

"I can't Daryl." I whispered, coming in and out of consciousness. Everything in my body hurt. I closed my eyes, feeling the overpowerment of the venom that Daryl didn't get to get. Slipping into a black abyss, was all I could do.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Once again, thank you for the follows, favorites, reading & reviewing! Nena-Daconte; thank you for that little piece in your A/N's about my story! I love you! :) If anyone hasn't read her stories... do so now! You will NOT be upset! They are amazing!**_

_**This chapter is going to be in Daryl's POV. I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Grabbing her and the dead snake, I ran as fast as I could. The love of my life couldn't die on me just yet. Tears running down my face, I caught a glimpse of Dev every now and then to see if her face gestures have changed, but nothing. I felt lost. Breaking out of the pine thicket, I broke ground at the field. I felt like Flash as fast as I was running, which, I never ran this fast. Nothing was ever important for need be, but this, this was the most important thing… she was the most important thing.

"Hershel! Rick!" I yelled, holding her tightly, as I ran up to the RV. Rick looked at me and gaped.

"Daryl, what happened?" Rick asked, running over to me. I shook my head profusely and cried.

"She got bit by a rattlesnake." I said holding the rattlesnake up. It couldn't have been any more than nine foot and about six inches in diameter. Enough to hurt Devi bad.

"Holy shit. Let's go!" Rick yelled, as I looked down at Devi, she started shaking. I ran up Hershel's steps, Rick held the door open and I ran right in.

"Hershel!" I called out.

"Up here!" He yelled from upstairs. I looked at Rick and nodded him to go up. I ran after him and found Hershel in the room with Carl.

"Hershel please help. She was bit by a rattle snake." I cried out, tears blurring my eyes.

"Hurry, come on!" He spoke quickly, pushing us into another room.

"Patricia, grab six bottles of the Crotaline Antivenom, sterile needles, and get two bags of IV." He yelled out to her. I could hear her scrambling to getting the stuff.

"She's gonna be okay, Daryl." Hershel said, looking at me. I wiped my eyes and nodded, looking at my wife. She wasn't a bad person, couldn't harm a fly, but why her?

"I got them Hershel. Oh my god. What happened?" Patricia asked looking at Devi.

"Got bit my a rattlesnake." Rick said, as he laid his hand on my shoulder.

"Oh Daryl, I'm sorry." She said, with tears threatening her eyes.

"Patricia, start hooking up the IV's." Hershel spoke, right away Patricia did as she was told.

"We have to keep the leg she was bit on, down. It cannot be elevated over the heart." Hershel said, examining the bite. I nodded, staring at her.

Patricia began hooking her up to the IV. If she was awake, she wouldn't like this at all. She hated needles, but she had piercings and tattoos. She was only afraid of hypodermic needles, which I can't really blame her. Hershel ran the anti-venom through the IV, on the side she was bit on. The IV in her left arm was for the fluid and to keep her hydrated.

"I can't believe I was too late of telling her." I said, looking at her.

"Daryl, it's not your fault." Rick said, sitting beside me.

"Yeah? Well I don't feel any better. I wish it was me." I said, rubbing her hand.

"I know what you mean, Daryl." Rick said, getting up.

"Daryl, do you know her blood type?" Hershel asked me. I looked at him and nodded.

"Same as mine actually, O negative." I said, biting my lip.

"She'll need some blood as well." He said, as I nodded. Patricia ran out the room to grab more needles, a tube and a jar. When she came back in, I had my arm ready for her. She cleaned the spot with rubbing alcohol and injected the needle in my arm. It wasn't but just seconds later, blood started draining from my body to the jar.

Anything for my wife.

"Patricia, get about two pints, that should do it." Hershel said, empting the last vile of anti-venom in Devi's body.

"Daryl, when she's finished, can you cut Devi's pants off?" He asked. I looked over to him and nodded. I heard three different footsteps running up the steps. I looked behind me and it was Maggie, Glenn, and Dale. They all stood wide-eyed.

"Oh my god." Maggie said, as she busted out in tears. Glenn held her close for comfort, and Dale walked over to me.

"Anything I can help with?" He asked. I sighed, feeling a little lightheaded as Patricia pulled the needle out of my arm.

"I have to cut her pants off of her." I mumbled, leaning over and kissing her hand.

"I'll help you, if you want me to." Dale said. I looked up at him and nodded.

"After our argument, she went off to trail the creek. She found Sophia's shoe. We met up at the house where we both saw signs of a little girl that's been there; about the size of Sophia." I spoke, checking her pockets, and finding the picture of our first date. I laid it on the bed beside her, and grabbed my knife and started to cut her pants off.

"That's great news, Daryl." Dale said. I nodded shamefully, picking the picture up and looking at it.

"Yeah, it is," I said solemnly. "Then this happened. She was being carefree, so beautiful. She spotted two Cherokee roses and told me to give Carol one for Sophia and one we needed to keep for Merle. She started walking back in the woods, singing her grandmothers favorite song and then bam— she was bit… started hyperventilating and passed out."

"She will be fine, Daryl. Her heart rate is slowed, which is good." Hershel said, looking at me. I nodded. Maggie walked over to me, and wrapped her arms around me. I flinched, because I wasn't used of another woman hugging me.

"I'm so sorry, Daryl." She whispered. I nodded.

"Thank you." I said, looking at the Polaroid of us on our first actual date-date. She patted my back, put her hand on the picture.

"That's a beautiful picture, Daryl." Maggie said, smiling.

"That was our first actual date-date." I whispered, biting my lip, more tears threatening to spill from my eyes. She patted my back and walked back over to Glenn.

"Daryl, if you need anything. Just say something." Glenn spoke up. I only nodded and sat on the bed with her. Everyone left the room in silence. I was alone now. Something I didn't like. Devi was there, but she wasn't there. I laid down beside her, wrapping my arm around her, with the picture in my hand.

"I love you Devi-Kayah Dixon. Please baby, please wake up." I whispered, tears trickling down my face.

"You are the only woman in my life that means something to me. You know about everything, my darkest secrets, my childhood, my scars, and yet, you still love me. Even after that night. I don't even deserve it. I don't deserve you. Even in this hellhole, you deserve someone who can give you the world." I cried, running my hand through her hair.

She was so beautiful. Everything about her was priceless. She was everything to me; the only woman I ever wanted. I always thought our life was like Corey and Topanga in Boy Meets World. Only reason why I see us like them it's because that was her favorite show. She even had me watching it… even re-runs that came on. That was our show.

During our childhood, my dad was always on a drinking binge, Merle was in and out of jail. I was accepted into her family really quick. I called her parents 'mom & dad' and her grandparents 'granny & pa', that's what they always told me to call them. I'd never forget them for as long as I lived.

I remembered out first night out of actually able to go out. Yeah, we had dinners together at school and her house, but the first night was magical. That's when I knew we were going to always be together.

* * *

_"Merle, I'll be back in a bit. Devi and I are going out tonight." I called as I finished getting dressed._

_"Well, don't you look mighty nice in them blue jeans, baby brother." Merle laughed. I flipped him off and grunted._

_"Shut the fuck up." I gritted, grabbing my wallet._

_"Where you takin her?" Merle asked, sitting on the couch._

_"To our spot... you did set the picnic up, right?" I said, shrugging. He nodded._

_"Yes I did. Don't hurt her, baby brother." Merle called after me._

_"I won't, not her." I said, walking out the house and getting in my 87' Ford F-150. I crunk it up, and head off to Devi's house. Pulling up, I began to get nervous. I was jittery, like Merle was when he was on coke._

_I shook the thought and got out the truck. I straightened my button up shirt out, one that she bought me for my birthday. I looked in the mirror and I still didn't see what she saw in me. I breathed heavily, before walking up to her front door. I knocked on it and waited. Moment s later the door opened, and it was Pa. _

_"Hey Pa." I smiled, he hugged me and patted my back._

_"Hey my boy." He smiled widely. His long salt and pepper hair was pulled back. He pushed me in and I saw granny._

_"Hey Granny." I said, wrapping my arms around her._

_"Hey my man," She hugged me, then looked at me and smiled. "You look so handsome."_

_"Thank you Granny." I said, kissing her cheek. She ran her hand over my cheek, and pulled me down and kissed mine._

_"She'll be out in a little bit." Granny winked. I smiled and sat on the couch. Pa sat down beside me and rested his hand on my shoulder._

_"Mom and dad are out on a date," Pa started. "Do you know what time yal are going to be back?"_

_"Not really Pa, but if she needs to be back a certain time, then I'll have her back here." I said looking over at him. He shook his head._

_"No, my boy. Yal just a good time." He smiled. I nodded and patted his hand._

_"Daryl, she's ready!" Granny exclaimed, walking in the living room. Pa and I stood up, waiting for Devi. It wasn't but just a few minutes, she walked through the threshold. She was more beautiful than ever. She had a white sundress on with sandals. Her hair was down, with light curls falling. She took my breath away. I walked over to her and kissed her._

_"You look so beautiful, Dev." I whispered and smiled. She grinned._

_"Thank you Dar. You look so handsome." She said, wrapping her arms around me. Mine instantly wrapped around hers as Granny squealed._

_"Picture time!" She yelled, grabbing the Polaroid camera. Devi looked up at me and smiled. I looked down at her and grinned like a Cheshire cat. One snap of the Polaroid camera went off. Then we looked at Granny and smiled. Another snap of the Polaroid went off. Granny took the pictures out and waved them to hurry the process of development._

_"Kikiti, let them go." Pa told Granny. She looked at him and just smiled and nodded. She walked over to us and kissed us both on the cheeks._

_"Yal kids have fun." She smiled as we nodded. I put my hand on the small of Devi's back and began walking to the door. _

_"Love you Granny! Love you Pa!" Devi yelled out. They stood at the door and watched us walk to the truck. Out of instinct, I opened the door for Devi. She got in and I closed it._

_"Love you Granny and Pa." I said over to them._

_"We love yal." They said in unison. I got into the truck and looked at Devi. I grabbed her arm and pulled her over to me. I started the truck up and back out of the drive way. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, as we rode to our special place._

_"We're going to our spot?" Devi asked. I looked at her and smiled. I nodded, laying my lips on hers._

_"Great!" She exclaimed, laying her hand on my right thigh._

_"Merle give you trouble for coming out with me?" she asked. I shook my head._

_"No baby, he just said that I bette' not hurt you." I said, what his words were. She smiled and nodded, messing with the radio. She found an old country station and started singing along with Seven Spanish Angels. She had the voice of an angel._

_"He looked down into her blue eyes, and said "Say a prayer for me". She threw her arms around him, whispered "God will keep us free". They could hear the riders comin', He said "This is my last fight. If they Take me back to Texas They won't take me back alive" She sung with Ray Charles._

_"Sing with me, baby." She whispered. I nodded._

_"There were seven spanish angels, at the altar of the sun. They were prayin' for the lovers, in the valley of the gun. When the battle stopped and the smoke cleared, there was thunder from the throne. And seven spanish angels_, _took another Angel home." We sang together. I glanced at her and watched her smile._

_"She reached down and picked the gun up. That lay smokin in his hand, She said, "Father please forgive me I can't make it without my man." And she knew the gun was empty, and she knew she couldn't win. But her final prayer was answered, when the rifles fired again." She sang with Willie Nelson._

_"There were seven Spanish angels, at the altar of the sun. They were prayin' for the lovers, in the valley of the gun. When the battle stopped and the smoke cleared, there was thunder from the throne. And seven spanish angels_, _took another Angel home." We sang. She looked at me and smiled. She laid her head back on my arm._

_"There were seven Spanish angels, at the altar of the sun. They were prayin' for the lovers, in the valley of the gun. When the battle stopped and the smoke cleared, there was thunder from the throne. And seven spanish angels_, _took another Angel home." We sung ending the song. I removed my arm from her shoulders and laid my hand in hers, entwining our fingers._

_"I love you, Daryl Dixon." She whispered. I looked down at her._

_"I love you, Devi-Kayah Summons." I whispered in reply, and kissed her softly._

_She popped her head up as we turned down the road to our spot. She looked giddy as ever. I grinned, pulling her close to me. I kissed her head, as we pulled up to our spot. I parked the truck, and she grabbed my face, kissing me. She jumped out and looked at the sun on the water._

_I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. I kissed her neck, nuzzling my face in her neck, grinning. She turned around in my arms and wrapped hers around my neck. She smiled, stepping on her tip toes and kissed me. I held her as close as possible, running my hands up and down her back. She smiled against my lips, and broke away. She bit her lip, running her hand over my cheek._

_"You are the love of my life." She whispered._

_"You are mine, Dev." I whispered in reply, staring in her eyes, never breaking contact. _

_"I love you so much." She said, kissing me once again._

_"I love you more than anything." I replied, with a smile. She hugged me tightly, before letting go. She looked on the ground, and back at me._

_"A picnic, baby?" She asked with the biggest grin on her face. I nodded, kissing her cheek._

_"Yeah, a picnic for you. I made us food, had Merle bring everything here. I have us beer, and whatever else you want. This is all for you." I said in her ear. She nodded._

_"Can we dance later?" She asked, walking over to the picnic. I crossed my hands over me and nodded._

_"Of course, baby. Anything you want to do, we do it." I said smiling. She nodded and sat down. I sat down across from her and started fixing her a bowl of catfish soup and a pb&j sandwhich, setting them on the plate.. She grabbed our beers and opened them, sitting them in front of us. I handed her plate to her and fixed mine. We began eating. _

_"This is amazing, Daryl." She smiled, finishing her soup. She sat the plate down and patted her stomach._

_"I'm full as a tick, baby. That was the best ever!" She exclaimed as I set my plate aside. She crawled over to me and sat in my lap. I wrapped my arms around her waist; she wrapped hers around my neck. _

_"Will you marry me, Daryl Dixon?" She asked with the biggest smile. _

_"In a heartbeat I would, Dev." I said, kissing her. She laid her head against mine, and starred at the water._

_"Daryl, do you ever think about the future?" She asked me. I nodded against her head._

_"All the time, baby." I whispered, looking down at her._

_"I do too, what do you want in the future?" She asked, looking at me._

_"I want you." I said smiling. She pushed her lips to mine, laying me down on the blanket. _

_Her lips were always soft. For a guy that had a hard wall up, she always broke it. When it came to her, I was soft. I rolled us over, so that I was on top. She bit my lip, which that sent me over the edge. I groaned, pushing my tongue into her mouth. Our tongues danced, fighting for dominance. _

_"Make love to me, Daryl." She whispered. I nodded, my hands roaming her body. My left hand came up and grabbed a fist full of hair, my lips attached to her neck. She moaned loudly, in my ear. I felt myself getting hard at her needs. _

_I trailed my lips down her neck, to her collarbone, to the top of her sundress. Chill bumps filled her skin, I smiled against them trailing my tongue at the rim of her top. My hands went under her dress, pulling at her skin. She sighed, as my calloused hands ran up her sides. _

_I went back to her lips, pulling her up with me. I bunched her dress up as she unbuttoned my shirt. The only time we broke a kiss was when I lifted the dress over her head. I shuddered as she ran her fingers over my scarred chest. Thank the Lord that didn't scare her away._

_"Beautiful." She whispered on my lips, running her hands up my collarbones to my face. Her lips attached to mine, as my arms snaked around her back and undid her bra. I laid her back down on the cover, and licked down her neck to the valley of her breasts. _

_"Oh." She sighed, as my tongue ran over her nipple. I ran my hand down to her lace underwear, running my finger over her clit. Her legs twitched, bringing her head up, moaning loudly. I grinned against her breasts, leaving it, licking to the other. _

_I took her nipple in my mouth, sucking and flicking it. Her hands bunched at the back of my head, fisting my hair. She couldn't take it anymore; she pulled me up to her, pushing her lips to mine. I sat up on my knees, pulling her up with me. I kept my hands on her face gently, as she ran her small hands over my chest. _

_She broke the kiss, kissing down my neck, to my collarbone, to my chest. She kissed every scar, then kissing my nipples. She brought her head up, looking at me. She bit her lip and smiled. She undid my pants, I slipped her sandals off._

_I grabbed her again, brushing my lips to hers. I laid her down, laying my fingers under the rim of her lace, pulling them off gently; my eyes never leaving hers. I pushed my boxers down, and looked at her. She smiled, motioning for me to come back to her. I crawled back in her, laying her down once again. _

_She wrapped her legs around me, and I centered myself in her. She moaned, clutching onto me. I pressed my lips on hers, steading my pace. Her fingernails dug in my back, which made me moan. Our love all in one, was beautiful. _

_"I love you." She whispered in my ear. I kissed her collarbone._

_"I love you." I whispered in reply, as I found myself getting near. My thrusts became at a quicker pace. She held onto me for dear life._

_"Oh Daryl." She moaned softly. I shuddered at the sound. I bit my lip, holding her close as possible. She pushed us back, whereas she was sitting in my lap. She grinded slowly and lovingly against me. I moaned, as she took my skin in her mouth. She pushed her lips on mine and pulled my lip, sending me over._

_"Shit baby." I moaned, holding her down on me, as we came together. Our breathing slowed down, as she laid her forehead against mine. She closed her eyes, breathing heavily. She looked at me and kissed me._

_"You are amazing, Daryl Dixon." She smiled. I kissed her deeply._

_"You are amazing, Devi Dixon." I said, winking at her. She got up, wobbling, helping me up. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her neck. I walked to the truck and grabbed our pillows and an extra blanket. She put her bra and panties on, I grabbed my boxers, sliding them on as well. _

_We sat on the cover, she got between my legs, leaning back into me. I wrapped my arms around her, rubbing her stomach. She started humming. I kissed her neck and she turned her head to me. She put her hand on my cheek._

_"I love you." She whispered._

_"I love you." I whispered in reply._

* * *

I opend my eyes and looked over at my wife, smiling sadly. Her eyes fluttered open and looked at me. She smiled and laid her hand on my arm.

"What happened?" She asked, looking around.

"Rattlesnake bit you, baby." I told her. She bit her lip as tears came out her eyes.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I asked, sitting up. She shook her head.

"I just hurt." She said, looking at her arms where her IV's were set in.

"Hershel!" I yelled out, looking at her.

"Baby, calm down, please." I said, kissing her. She nodded against my chest. The sound of running up the stairs filled my ears

"What's wrong?" Hershel asked hurriedly. I pointed to Devi.

"She's awake and she's in pain." I said. He nodded grabbing some medication and a glass of water. I helped her sit up, she took the pills and water.

"Does your leg hurt?" Hershel asked her. She nodded.

"Yeah. Will I be okay?" She wondered, looking at Hershel. He smiled and nodded.

"You will, dear. You will be just fine." He said, rubbing around the wound. He dressed the wound, and sat in the chair beside her.

"You are a fine woman, Mrs. Dixon." Hershel said to her. She nodded and smiled.

"Thank you, Hershel." She spoke.

"You're gonna have to keep the IV's in for overnight. I will monitor you." He said. She and I both nodded.

"Can Daryl stay with me?" She muttered. I smiled to myself looking at Hershel. He nodded.

"Of course, dear." Hershel smiled. She looked at me.

"Did you give the Cherokee rose to Carol?" She asked. I shook my head.

"No, I've been here with you." I said. She nodded lowly.

"Go give it to her. Explain to her." She said. I nodded, kissing her softly.

"I'll be right back." I said, before getting up. Hershel and Devi both nodded.

"I love you Dev." I spoke before walking to the door.

"I love you Daryl." She said behind me. I turned around and smiled at her. I walked down the hall, down the steps to the porch. Rick came up to me.

"Is she okay?" He asked. I nodded.

"She's awake now." I said nodding absentmindedly. He smiled.

"That's great." He said. I nodded and walked away back to the tent. I found an old beer bottle in my bag. I grabbed the rose and went to fill up the bottle with water. I grabbed a piece of grass and put it in my mouth, chewing on the weed. I set the flower in and walked to the RV.

This place was not the same RV I was just in last night… it couldn't have been. I walked through and saw Carol sitting in the back sewing something. She looked up at me and gave a small smile.

"I cleaned up," She said going back to her sewing. "Wanted it to be nice for her."

I nodded, looking around, "For a second I thought I was in the wrong place." I looked at her and she stiffed a laugh. Awkward silence filled the RV, so I sat the bottle and Cherokee rose on the counter.

"A flower?" She asked. I took the weed out of my mouth.

"It's a Cherokee rose." I said, running into another silence, "Devi's grandfather always told me about them." She laughed and rolled her eyes. I nodded to myself.

"The story is that when American soldiers were moving Indians off their land on the Trail of Tears, the Cherokee mothers were grieving and crying so much cause they were losing their little ones along the way," I explained, looking back and forth from the rose to Carol, "from exposure and disease… and starvation."

"A lot of them just disappeared. So the elders, they uh said a prayer; asked for a sign to uplift the mothers' spirits, give em strength and hope." I paused, looking at her, "The next day, this rose started to grow right where the mothers' tears fell."

"I'm not fool enough, to think there's any flowers blooming for my brother." I started, "But, uh, I believe this one bloomed for your little girl."

Carol gave a stiff laugh. I nodded to myself, and turned around walking to the RV door. I stood there for a minute and looked back at her.

"She's gonna really like it in here." I said, giving her one last look before walking out the RV. I walked back to the house and up to where Devi was. Patricia and Hershel were handing her food and a drink. She looked at me and smiled.

"Hey baby." She said, motioning for me to come over to her.

"Hey Angel." I said, sitting beside her. She leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"How did it go?" She asked. I nodded.

"It was fine. I told her the story." I said, looking at her. She smiled, and finished her sandwich. She drank the rest of her water, and handed the glass back to Patricia. Devi laid back in the bed, and patted the bed for me to lay next to her.

Once I laid down, she kissed me lightly. She snuggled into my chest. I wrapped my left arm around her, rubbing her back. I kissed her head, laying mine on hers. Patricia and Hershel left the room, leaving her and I alone together.

She started humming, 'You Are The Love Of My Life', I smiled watching her. Her eyes were closed and she was now comfortable, and that's all I wanted, was her to be okay. I closed my eyes, slipping off into a sleep with the one I loved the most.


	9. Chapter 9

_**I just want to thank everyone for reading, review, and adding this story & myself to your alerts & favorites! To all my new readers, welcome! I hope I can put forth a good story for you! To my older readers, thank you loves for sticking with me. I appreciate it to no end! -I've been on a short hiatus, as some of you know my Uncle had a stroke, well he's still in the hospital. :/ They're also keeping him for another week, because he is not up to par with what they want him to be. It seems like every time there is something good that is said, there is also something bad trailing. But anyways, thank you for all of the concerns about him.**_

* * *

Morning came later for me than it normally did. I was stiff, and at one time, I felt useless; like I wasn't good for anything. Daryl was great about everything. I think it frightened him more than it did me, and I was the one who got bit, and had the most deadly phobia of snakes. He stayed by my side, just as he would three years ago. The only time he got out the bed on an off day was go get us food, take a piss, or bathe. Daryl left me in the bed, going downstairs grabbing me a breakfast plate. My leg hurt something awful, but I guess it's the price you pay when you get bit by a rattle snake. Hell, at least I'm not dead.

As I lay in the bed, I thought about different aspects of my life. The main one was Daryl. What would I do without him, hell, I've been without him, and it nearly killed me. I didn't know what to do with myself. I guess the thoughts were pushed out of my head, because I was seeing nothing but red, after I found him in bed with her. It literally killed me. I ran from the one man, who promised to never hurt me, and I didn't even know the whole story, I just took what I saw and ran with it. Biggest regret ever, luckily, our flame became rekindled, and it was as if we were never away from each other.

It never failed, that during the nights—even the ones that were lay beside me, I still had those awful nightmares, but only this time, he knew what was going on… and when he saw my face, he laughed and shrugged it off. I'd even have nightmares about him and Merle as walkers, after me, but I was always reassured as I woke to see him alive and next to me.

I've never taken Daryl for granted, and I was never going to begin to. He and I were like Jenny and Forest, we fit together perfectly. He'd always talk to me about his feelings or problems, as did I with him. It was a mutual respect on either part of the relationship. He was always and will be everything I could've hoped for.

"Dev, baby, you okay?" Daryl asked, walking in the room with a tray in his hands, and a few articles of clothing thrown over his shoulder. I looked over at him and nodded. I pushed myself to sit up, smiling over at him. He sat the tray on my thighs, and took a seat beside me.

"How did you sleep?" I asked, taking a bite of the eggs. He shrugged, leaning over and kissing my cheek.

"So, so. I wasn't worried about sleep. I was all worried about you." He muttered, chewing his food. I bit my lip and sighed.

"You shouldn't have lost any sleep over me, baby." I said, looking over at him, bringing my hand up to his cheek. He gave a tired smile and placed his hand over mine, running them down to his lips. He laid a simple kiss on the palm of my hand. He smiled, which melted my heart.

"I love you, Dev." He whispered. I smiled slightly, leaning over to him, bringing my lips to his. I looked at him and smiled.

"I love you, Dar." I whispered in reply. I sat up and finished my plate. I sighed, contemplating on asking Daryl if I could go outside. I moved my toes, on the foot that the bite was on. I nodded absentmindedly, looking over at Daryl, who was deep in thought.

"What's wrong, Dar?" I asked, gripping his hand. He squeezed it lightly adverting his eyes over to mine. His eyes glinted in the light rays. I saw a free tear fall from his eye.

"I could've lost you, Dev. I lost you once, but I will not lose you again, Devi." He said in tears, leaning forward, placing his head on my thighs. "I can't."

"Baby, look at me," I said, bringing his head up meeting mine. "You won't lose me, Daryl. I'm a Dixon."

He shook his head, letting out a whimper, "It scared me so much. It should've been me that got bit and not you."

"Baby, I wouldn't change what happened. I got bit by a rattle snake and you saved my life, like you've always done. If you didn't get me here, I would've died. I would've died if you got hurt." I said, calmly. He shook his head.

"You never deserved any of this, Dev. You've done right by everyone, me? I've done nothing." He said. I bit my lip.

"You've done right by me. You've done right by Merle. You've done right by everyone else in this group. You've kept this group fed, alive and going." I said, running my hand through his hair.

He grabbed a fist full of hair and pulled my lips to his. I wrapped my arms around his neck, feeling his tongue in my mouth. Our tongues danced in unison, as I pulled him closer and closer to me. His arms wrapped tightly around my waist, as he hoisted himself up, laying on me, making sure he didn't hurt me.

He bit my lip, pulling it lightly. I moaned, drawing my legs up to his waist. The pain went away with Daryl's touch. His lips hungrily kiss my neck, nibbling and sucking on my skin. My eyes fluttered open, then immediately closed as I felt his tongue trail down to the valley of my breasts.

"I love you." He blew on my skin, sending chills over my body.

"I love you." I moaned, arching my back as he kept his study over my nipples. His teeth grazed them rough, but gently. I grabbed his hair, pulling him back up to me. He forced his lips back on mine, deepening the kiss, but only to be interrupted by a knock on the door. Daryl gave me one last kiss, before returning to his seat.

"Come in." We said together, before the door opened. It was Hershel, he smiled and walked over to us.

"Hey, Mr. Hershel. Thank you very much for being the doctor for me. I really do appreciate it." I spoke sincerely. He smiled and nodded.

"I'm sure if you came across me, and I was bit, you'd help me." He said, checking the bite.

"I would in a heartbeat, sir." I said smiling, grabbing Daryl's hand. I squeezed it lightly, hoping for good news.

"Well, Devi-Kayah, it seems that the swelling has gone down a tremendous amount." He started, I nodded and smiled. "Do you have any pain?"

"A little, but it's more in my body. I'm not used of being in a bed for a long amount of time." I said, laying my head on Daryl's shoulder. He kissed my head, drawing his attention back on Hershel.

"Well, sweetheart, you can go outside. It seems that the venom is dead, you're tissue is in repair. I'm going to put to sav on it, and bandage it back up. After tomorrow, you can let it go freely." He said, looking at both Daryl and I. We nodded.

"Thank you again." I said, as he finished wrapping it up. I leaned up and looked at Daryl. He started to help me get dressed.

"Can you take me outside?" I asked Daryl. He hesitated, but nodded. I smiled, as Hershel helped me up. Daryl grabbed the plates and trays, threw his shirt over his shoulder. Daryl wrapped his arm around my waist, helping me walk.

"Be light on it, Dev." Hershel said from behind us. I looked back and stopped. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around the older man.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Hershel." I whispered. He nodded and kissed my forehead.

"No problem, Devi." He smiled. I turned away and saw Daryl gave him a smile and a nod. I grabbed Daryl's hand as we walked down the stairs. We got to the first floor and walked into the kitchen and placed the plates and tray into the sink.

We made our way outside, noticing the others gathered around the yellow Cherokee. We walked over there, hearing Shane speak his ignorant mind. I rolled my eyes as we got up to the hood. Andrea came and hugged me. I smiled, wrapping my arm around her neck for support.

"Morning guys, let's get going. We got a lot of ground to cover." Rick said, coming up to the Cherokee with another map.

"All right, everyone's getting new search grids today." Rick started; I walked over to Daryl as he put his shirt on. He wrapped his arm around my waist. "If she made it as far as the farmhouse Daryl and Devi found, she might have gone further east than we've been so far."

I noticed Shane's discreet sneer. I shook my head to myself, looking up at Daryl. He rubbed my hip, as I laid my head on his arm.

"I'd like to help." Jimmy, Beth's boyfriend, said as he walked up. "I know the area pretty well and stuff." I furrowed my eyebrows, looking up at Daryl. He cut his eyes to mine. I sighed, wrapping my arm around his waist.

"Hershel's okay with this?" Rick asked Jimmy, who hesitated.

"Yeah, yeah," He paused. "He said I should ask you" _Lie._

"All right then." Rick spoke promptly. "Thanks." He looked back over the map.

"Nothing about what Daryl found screams Sophia to me." Shane butted it. This som-bitch was fixing to get an earful from me. "Anyone could have been holed up in that farmhouse."

I started walking around the Cherokee, Daryl tried to stop me, but I shimmied out his grip, drawing closer to him. He looked up at me

"Anybody includes her, right?" I asked, getting in his face.

"Yeah, that does include her, right?" Andrea piped up.

"Whoever slept in that cupboard was no bigger than yay-high." Daryl said, gesturing the height.

"It's a good lead." Andrea called over to Daryl.

"We got her shoe, Shane. There is still hope. If that was your kid, I'd be out there, and I fucking doubt you'd say some petty bullshit like you are now." I said, getting in his face. He cowered down.

"Maybe we'll pick up her trail again," Rick started, but Daryl spoke up.

"No maybe about it. I'm gonna borrow a horse, head up to this ridge right here, take a birds-eye view of the whole grid." He started, "If she's up there, I'll spot her."

"Good idea." T-Dog fused, "Maybe you'll see your chupacabra up there, too." I walked back over to Daryl, he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, I wrapped mine around his waist.

"You've never heard this?" Dale wondered, "Our first night in camp, Daryl tells us that the whole thing reminds him of a time when he went squirrel hunting and he saw a chupacabra." Daryl and I nodded.

"I saw it, too." I said looking at the group. T-Dog looked at me wide-eyed.

"You saw it?" he asked. I nodded.

"I was eighteen." I replied, letting go of Daryl.

"You think she'd lie about something like that?" Daryl asked, as passed the gun to Rick. Jimmy started laughed and Daryl scoffed.

"What are you braying at, jackass?" He asked Jimmy.

"So you believe in a blood-sucking dog?" Jimmy laughed loudly. I looked at him like the fool he seemed to be. I nodded.

"Do you believe in dead people walking around?" Daryl retorted. Jimmy was speechless. He went to grab the gun, but was quickly stopped.

"Hey, hey. Ever fire one before?" Rick asked, taking the gun away from his reach.

"Well, if I'm going out, I want one." Jimmy stood up. I chuckled, letting Daryl put his crossbow on his back.

"Yeah, and people in hell want Slurpees." Daryl said, grabbing my hand and walking off.

"I don't want you to go out there, today." He said, looking down at me.

"Maybe tomorrow?" I asked. He snorted.

"I want you one-hundred percent before you go out again, baby. I meant what I said in that room. I'm not gonna lose you." He said as I nodded.

"Okay." I said lowly. His grip on my hand tightened, as we walked up to the oak tree. I pushed me up against it gently, laying his lips on mine. I smiled into the kiss, looking at him as he pulled away. I grabbed ahold of his shirt, looking up at him.

"You best come back to me, Mr. Dixon." I said biting my lip. He looked down and grinned, pushing his lips on mine for one small kiss.

"Anything for my Mrs. Dixon." He whispered, kissing me once more.

"Be careful out there." I said, he simply nodded.

"I will baby, you need to be careful, too." He said, turning away and saddling up one of the horses. I watched him in awe of how he knew how to do it, he was never one for a horse. He got on the horse and walked him out to where I was.

"I love you, Dev." He said, kicking off onto the horses sides.

"I love you, Daryl." I called after him. I watched him, leaning against the oak tree, as he rode off through the field. I smiled to myself, running my finger over my lips where he just planted a loving kiss. I watched for him until I couldn't see him anymore. I walked back, making my way to the house. I noticed Glenn was sitting in a rocking chair, strumming a beautiful guitar.

I walked up the steps, taking a seat beside him. I looked at it like a kid looked at candy. I was in love. I missed my guitar.

"Do you play?" He asked. My eyes lit up and I smiled.

"Can I?" I asked, holding my hands out for the guitar. He nodded, handing it over. I sat it in my lap and began strumming. I started playing 'Hold My Hand' by Hootie and the Blowfish, I began rocking my foot and singing. When I ended the song, Maggie was on the porch and smiled.

"Beautiful." They said in unison. I nodded to myself, strumming different chords.

"Where did you get that from?" She wondered. I looked over at Glenn.

"Dale, found it in one of the cars on the road." Glenn said to Maggie. I nodded, strumming to an old Waylon Jennings and Willie Nelson song. I hummed along with Luckenback, Texas (Back to the Basics of Love); that was one of mine and Daryl's favorite song.

"You have a beautiful voice, Dev." Maggie said, patting my shoulder. I nodded and smiled.

"Thank you Mags." I said patting her hand. I sat the guitar down, feeling tension between Glenn and Maggie. I got up, excusing myself from the two. I walked down the porch steps and found Hershel.

"Hey Devi, how is your leg feeling since you're walking on it?" He asked. I smiled and nodded.

"It's fine right now, thank you Mr. Hershel." I spoke, watching him fill water pales up.

"You don't have to call me Mr. Hershel, Dev. Hershel is just fine." He said, looking over at me. I bit my lip.

"Are you sure? I don't want to disrespect you." I said quietly. He nodded.

"I am positive, and I don't think you will disrespect me. You seem like you have a good head on your shoulders." He started, I nodded. "But some in your group, they don't… Something is fishy about that Shane guy."

"I know what you mean. He's changed a lot." I agreed with him.

"And I believe your husband, Daryl took my horse without asking." He stowed. I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"I'm so sorry! He's so adamant about finding Sophia. I will take blame for that, because I was with him when he saddled the horse up." I said, hoping he knew I'd never disrespect him.

"No, sweetheart, its fine. I promise, will you help me carry these water buckets over to the house?" He asked. I smiled and nodded, grabbing two of the four buckets. We began our walk.

"You know, your husband was really worried about you, sweetheart. He is a man of his own. You can tell by the actions that he is completely in love with you." He spoke, which made me smile widely. "How long have yal been together?"

"Five years…" I said, trailing off.

"But?" He cut in. I looked up at him and nodded.

"But we separated for a little bit—almost a year. I came home to tell him I was pregnant, and I found him in bed with my best friend." I said, nodding and sighing. "She drugged him to get what she wanted from him, and it work. She wanted a lay with him, and him only. I just wished I would've paid more attention while she pushed ideas… after that, I left."

"Wow, but I'm glad that yal are back together." He said, smiling down to me. I nodded.

"That night, I said words I wish I'd never said to him. I know he still thinks about it, I even do. Merle, my brother in law, his brother, beat his ass for it. When I left, I had no intentions to turning back. I had a job at a pharmacy in Jenkins County, I had best friends, that took me in the snap of a finger." I said, looking into space, than whispered "I wasn't alone, until I lost the baby."

"So how did you wind up back in King?" He asked.

"After the outbreak hit, I was at work, and I saw it happen right in front of me. I knew I had to make sure that Daryl and Merle were okay. Even though at the time my heart was broke, I never stopped loving him." I paused, "Does that make sense?"

He nodded, "It makes all the sense in the world, Devi. Love is love, no matter how far apart you are."

"I went home that day, and got my four best friends, and we left. We headed this way. Luckily, we met up with the group. Rick wasn't there for the first part, but I wasn't finished with what needed to be said with Daryl. Merle and part of the group left for Atlanta… when they came back, Merle wasn't there." I said, shaking the thought. "Merle is hard to get along with, and they handcuffed him to a pipe on the roof of a building. When the group came back, that's when Rick was there."

"Merle, he only protected his?" He asked. I nodded.

"Merle was very protective over me. I miss him a lot. I went on the run with Daryl, Glenn, Rick, and T-Dog to get him back, but we never found him. He ended up cutting his hand off and leaving. He even took the box truck that was our only transportation." I said, sighing.

"Yal have been through a lot." He spoke, I simply nodded.

"We have been. On our way coming back, there was an attack at the camp. I lost my four best friends, Andrea lost her sister, Carol lost her husband, and we lost a guy named Jim. We left for CDC in Atlanta, because we thought that possibly there was a cure to this whole walker ordeal, but there wasn't. CDC was a dud, and we ended up losing Jacqui. Going to CDC was when Daryl and I talked about everything." I said, closing my eyes, trying to hold back to tears, "When we left, we ended up in a horde. It scared Sophia. Rick and I ran after her. I wish I would've seen her." His face softened.

"Now, Carol doesn't like me for some unknown reason. As you can see, I've been hurt a lot just trying to find Sophia, but sometimes things aren't ever enough for people. She hasn't even looked for her own daughter, Hershel." I said with a chuckle. "If that was my daughter or son, I'd be out there day and night searching for her."

I looked up at him and I watched him nod, "You are one of a kind, Devi. I've never came across someone who was in your detail as you are."

"Thank you, Hershel. I know it all happened so quickly, I just want to thank you for taking us in, even if it is for a small amount of time." I said smiling, as we walked to the house.

"Anytime, you've been a help with not only the group, but to Patricia. I heard what you said to her. She needs to vent some, and I appreciate you saying that to her." He said, pulling me into a hug. He reminded me so much of my granddaddy.

"I've been there, and I'm sure if I was in her position, she'd be sincere and do the same for me." I said. He nodded. I pulled away, seeing Patricia on the porch.

"Hey Devi, I'm so glad you are okay!" She exclaimed hugging me.

"Thank you for everything, Patricia." I smiled. Lori and Carol walked out onto the porch. Carol sneered my way and I looked at Lori and smiled.

"I'm glad to see your up, Dev." She said. I nodded.

"Thank you Lori." I said, seeing Rick come up and pull Hershel to the side. I sighed, looking in the direction of where Daryl disappeared in. I looked back at Patricia and her and Lori were talking.

"I'll be back." I said to them, before I began my walk to the RV. I saw as Dale carried a blue cooler from the stable. I noticed Andrea was on top of the RV.

"What's with the Annie Oakley routine?" He asked Andrea. I bit my lip and made a B-line for the door.

"I don't want to wash clothes anymore, Dale. I want to help keep the camp safe." She called, pausing for a moment. "Is that all right with you?"

I watched as Dale stood in shock. A mere joke, turned into something serious. I looked at Dale and smiled sadly. He nodded his head to the RV. I followed quietly.

"How are you feeling, Dev?" He asked as we stepped in the RV. I nodded and smiled.

"Better, since I'm out of bed!" I exclaimed, looking through the blinds of the RV. Glenn and Dale both laughed.

"Sorry, I was just returning your book." Glenn said to Dale, as he dropped the book on the table.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry." Dale said picking the book up and looking at it, "If I had known the world was ending, I'd have brought better books."

I laughed with Glenn, sometimes, I wished I had been more prepared than what I was. I was caught by surprise with what Glenn readied to say.

"Dale, do you think Andrea's on her period?" He asked. I gaped, I'd never thought I'd hear Glenn say something like that. I turned quickly, before I could hear anymore. I stepped out and saw Maggie sitting in the old iron swing.

I walked over and sat with her. She had a look on her face, as if she were about to break. I sat beside her and placed my hand on her knee, letting her know I was there for her.

"What's wrong, Mags?" I asked, looking at her. She shook her head and crossed her arms.

"Glenn and I… we… had sex and it's been really weird." She growled frustratingly. I bit my lip, and pulled her into a hug.

"Chill out, Mags. Everything will be alright. Just talk to him about it, okay?" I said, breaking away from her. She smiled sadly.

"Did you want to do it? Or was it in the spur of the moment?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"I don't know, I'm confused." She said, but were both caught attention to Glenn as he stepped out of the RV.

"Walker!" Andrea screamed, "Walker!"

I stood up and walked over to her quickly, Rick joined me.

"Just the one?" He asked. As we both looked out to the figure coming into the field, right where Daryl disappeared to. Andrea looked through the binoculars.

"I bet I can nail it from here!" She said, throwing the binoculars down, and grabbing the gun.

"No, no, Andrea! Put the gun down!" Rick pled. I bit my lip, where was Daryl? Was that him?

"You'd best let us handle this!" Shane said, coming out of the wood work with T-Dog.

"Shane, hold up. Hershel wants to deal with walkers." Rick stated, looking at Shane, who was acting like a bull in a china shop.

"What for, man? We got it covered." Shane said, walking away towards the field. T-Dog and Glenn trailed right behind him.

"Damn it!" Rick yelled, running to the RV. I had my hunting knife on my hip. I sighed, looking at Rick, then at Shane's back.

"Shane, fucking stop!" I yelled. He stopped and turned around as I ran up behind him.

"For what little girl? You want to put what we have here in jeopardy?" He asked. I slapped him.

"Get your fucking head out of your goddamned ass, Shane!" I gritted, as he just brushed it off and started to hobble away. I saw Rick out the corner of my eye; he had his gun and started running.

Minutes later, I heard Andrea's gun click. I looked back and shook my head.

"No Andrea!" I yelled, but she didn't listen. I started running in the field, trailing the four guys ahead of me. I saw the figure in front of me, it was Daryl. I picked up my pace, I had to get to him, he was dragging his crossbow.

"Daryl!" I yelled, about a hundred yards away. I watched as Rick got in front of him and held his gun up. The other three guys stopped behind him. I quickened myself, almost there and fully in tears.

"Is that Daryl?" I heard Glenn ask. I waited to hear Daryl's reply, but he hesitated. I was about twenty yards away from them.

"That's the third time you've pointed that thing at my head." Daryl started, "You gonna pull the trigger or what?"

Next thing I know, as I came up on the guys, a gunshot rang out. Daryl's head turned sharply as he fell.

"No! Daryl!" I yelled, running up to him, taking his head in my lap. "No, no, no!" I yelled.

"No!" Rick yelled, as tears became heavily.

"No, baby." I cried, kissing his head, noticing the bullet grazed his head.

"No! Stop!" T-Dog cried out. Rick ran of the other side of Daryl, checking him over. Shane pushed me out the way, grabbing Daryl's left arm

"Oh, God." Rick whispered, grabbing his arm. "Come on."

"I was kidding." Daryl breathed out. I bit my lip, as fresh hot tears fell down my cheeks. I grabbed Daryl's waist, helping Rick and Shane pull him up. I grabbed the crossbow, and quickly followed the others. Andrea and Dale ran up to us.

"Oh, my God, is he dead?" She asked, panting hard. I held the crossbow up, wanting to kill her right then and there.

"I wish I could fucking kill you. Why the fuck would you do some bullshit like that Andrea?" I yelled in tears, T-Dog, lowered the crossbow.

"Unconscious. You just grazed him." Rick said, passing the two newcomers. I stopped, and grabbed my chest, letting the others walk ahead. T-Dog noticed, stopped and ran back to me. I pointed to the doll on the ground. T-Dog picked it up.

"Isn't this Sophia's?" He asked, holding the doll up.

"GO!" I yelled to Rick and Shane. They nodded and continued back to the house.

"I can't believe this." I said, looking at T-Dog. I bit my lip and began to run behind Rick and Shane. I passed them, coming to Hershel.

"Please help Daryl." I cried out, shaking as my heart rate began to quicken. Hershel hurried inside as I followed him. Rick and Shane were with Daryl right on our trails. Rick and Shane laid Daryl on the bed, as I got beside him.

"Daryl, please wake up." I cried in a whisper. I felt his hand constrict on mine.

"Dev…" I heard him whisper lightly. I bit my lip, watching his eyes open. I wrapped my arms gently around and kissed him hard.

"God, I was so scared." I whispered, looking in his eyes.

"I'm a Dixon baby, just like you." He smiled sadly. I sat up, and Rick put a map of the terrain on the bed. I took Daryl's shirt off, looking at his side wound. Hershel cleaned around the place with alcohol.

"Where did you find Sophia's doll?" I asked, looking down at him.

"I found it washed up on a creek bed, right there." Daryl said, pointing to the spot on the map. "She must have dropped it crossing somewhere."

I grabbed a free rag, wiping his head off, Hershel began to stitch his side up. I bit my lip and a free tear fell from my eye.

"Cuts the grid almost in half." Rick said, looking back at Shane.

"Yeah, you're welcome." Daryl said, taking notice to Hershel stitching his side.

"How's he looking?" Rick asked Hershel.

"I had no idea we'd be going through the antibiotics so quickly." Hershel said. I whimpered out, it was pretty much my fault… If I would've just looked where I was going, I wouldn't have got bit.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I cried. Daryl wrapped his arms around me.

"Baby, it's not your fault." He said. I closed my eyes tightly, as I felt a hand on my back.

"It's not your fault, sweetheart." Hershel spoke, "Daryl, do you have any idea what happened to my horse?"

"Yeah, the one who almost killed me?" Daryl started, "If it's smart, it left the country."

I chuckled, and kissed his cheek. He pulled me down, catching my lips on his. I smiled and cleaned his grazed wound.

"We call that one Nelly, as in nervous Nelly." Hershel said, wiping his hands. "I could have told you she'd throw you if you'd bothered to ask." He walked over to Rick, "It's a wonder you people have survived this long."

I looked down at Daryl, and he tugged me to lie down. He wrapped his right arm around my back, holding onto my jeans. I laid my head on his chest, feeling him kiss my head. I wrapped my right arm around his waist loosely. I heard him grunt.

"I love you, Dev." He whispered. I looked up at him and kissed him lightly.

"I love you, Dar." I whispered in reply.

"I saw Merle—I had a hallucination." He said, biting his lip. I brought my head down, kissing his chest, then laying my head on it.

"What happened?" I asked, drawing on his chest with my finger.

"I was on the horse, and a snake spooked it, threw me off and I fell about forty feet off a cliff, and I ended up with an arrow in my side." He paused, "He told me that no one cared for me, but him. He laughed at me and called me Darlina."

"Baby, I care for you, and you know that." I said, looking at him. He nodded.

"I know, but I felt useless that he was there telling me shit, making me feel like nothing." He whispered.

"Always remember, you are everything to me." I said above a whisper.

"He said that you didn't love me either, that I was gonna die and you'd forget me." He said, sniffling. I sat up and looked at him, grabbing his face.

"Daryl, hallucination or not, I will never forget you. I love you with all my heart, you know that. Actions speaks louder than words, I left Jenkins County to find you. I wanted to make sure that you were okay, Daryl. I wanted to know that you were fine." I said, looking in his eyes. He nodded.

"I love you so much." He belted out. I smiled, drawing my lips to his.

"I love you, Daryl. Always and forever, I've never stopped and I never will." I said, planting a simple kiss on his head, and then laid back down. I closed my eyes, listening to his heartbeat. I was more than excited that he was alive.

"Let's get some sleep baby." He said, kissing my head.

"Okay." I whispered, thinking about the things that I'd never thought I'd have to do. What if I did lose him? What is Andrea was an inch to the left more than what she was? I don't know if I would've been able to live with myself if he died in my arms. I don't know what I would've done without him. I know I went a way for a lump sum amount of time, but I still loved him and thought about him every day.


End file.
